Lips of An Angel
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: A month after the war Harry and Hermione were abducted by rogue death o years have passed since then and after being rescued by Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson will the two be prepared for the world? And who's the little girl with them? M for violence, language, mentions of rape and sex, slight bashing. full summary inside and warnings.
1. Escape

_**My newest Harry Potter fic, and this time it's a Harry/Hermione fic. I love tsih pairing so I figured I'd write my own. Here's the full summary:**_

_**Just a month after the war ended Harry Potter and Hermione Granger vanished, practically vanished into thin air with no trace of either of them left. No one's seen them for two years, and then out of the blue they return with a two year old girl. What happened to them? And why are they good friends with Malfoy and Parkinson?**_

_**Slight Ron and Ginny bashing.**_

_**Fred and George both survive the war.**_

_**Remus and Snape survive.**_

_**Malfoys are good after two years and some other Slytherins.**_

_**Language, violence, and mentions of forced rape and sex. Can't go into detail cuz of the new rules for 'M' and can't do 'MA' cuz it's not on here.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Flashback, Hermione's P.O.V.:_

_They tossed me into my cell, and laughed as I hit the floor._

"_Have a nice night girlie." They sneered and locked the door._

_It was dark, and it was cold and wet. The floors of my cell resembled that of a dungeon, and a dungeon it be. I had been kept in here for maybe two years, and I was not alone._

"_Hermione?" I heard Harry, my dearest friend and protector calling me. "Are you alright? Does it hurt?" he was talking about my leg, which was cut and bleeding. We were abducted in Diagon Alley, while we were helping repair Ollivander's shop, and then we realized after we had awoken that death eaters whom escaped capture from the aurors had taken us._

_We were tortured, in their little revenge of losing the war and Harry killing their Lord. In doing so they made us play their little games, and we suffered._

"_I'm ok…I will be." He took a wet rag from the corner and a bucket of cold water from the dripping ceilings to clean the wound. "How's Arielle?" Harry looked behind him to a small cot where a little girl was curled up in the sheets._

"_Sleeping, they didn't touch her." I sighed in relief, our captors were killers but they knew as long as we did as told they would not harm an innocent child. For Arielle's safety Harry and I both went through hours of torture at the hands of our kidnappers, the Cruciatus, cuttings, beatings, and starvation all fun and games for them. That wasn't even the worst of it._

"_Harry…" I felt myself starting to cry. "I don't know how much longer I can take this." As soon as he finished cleaning my wound he pulled me into his arms and over to Arielle's bed._

"_It'll be alright Hermione, I'm not sure how but we'll make it out of this. Me, you, and Arielle we'll all get out of here somehow." I wanted to believe him, even in his arms I could believe him and as much as I wanted to…I still had my doubts. If anything I just hoped Arielle would be safe._

"_Potter, Granger." Both of our heads snapped over to see…Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy? _

"_Malfoy what…?" Malfoy put a finger to his lips and Parkinson came over magically unlocking the cell door._

"_We're getting you out of here, come on." They motioned for us but I couldn't quite walk, at least not right._

"_Hermione…she can't walk right, her leg's injured." Parkinson came over and helped me up, and Harry carefully picked up Arielle._

"_Wait…" they all looked at me. "How did you find us, and why are you helping us?"_

"_We'll explain later, besides we owe you two for saving us from Azkaban." I just nodded and while Malfoy walked in front Harry stayed between us and Malfoy. We snuck out of the dungeons, and then as we passed a hall I noticed a crest on several parts of the walls; the Parkinson Crest._

"_Like Pansy said we'll explain later, right now we have to leave." Malfoy led us to the floo. "Where can we take you?"_

"_Get us to St. Mungo's if you can." Harry spoke up carefully holding Arielle._

"_Um Potter…no offense but that's the last place I think you'd want to go right now."_

"_He's right Harry." _

"_I know a better place, quickly get in." the chimney expanded for us, and as we all jumped in Malfoy grabbed a handful of powder and shouted. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place."_

_End flashback:_

It had been almost a week since we escaped, Malfoy and Parkinson, whom we now addressed as Draco and Pansy, had been helping us since they rescued us. It seems I was correct, Harry and I had been gone for nearly two years and everyone hadn't quite stopped worrying about us.

After we came here Harry asked Draco and Pansy to keep this a secret because we both had a lot of recovery coming. Not just for us but for Arielle, she may not have been hurt but she witnessed some of the torture and she wouldn't leave me or Harry's sight.

"Hermione?" I was in my room holding a sleeping Arielle in my arms and Harry came in. "Are you alright?" I wasn't, and neither was he but I tried to stay strong.

"No…" he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. "We may have escaped Harry, but…I still feel trapped here." His hold around me tightened a little.

"I know, I feel the same." Harry and I had become much closer during our imprisonment at that place, and Pansy said that she didn't know what was going on since she spent most of her time at the Malfoys, and that she was ashamed of her parents.

"I want to go back to our old lives, but…" he stopped me with a finger to my lips.

"I do too, but I don't think we can be normal anymore. Not without Arielle." I held the little girl, my little girl to my chest again. Arielle was my daughter and Harry's as well; born from a sick joke the death eaters used for a show on us. "Look, I talked to Draco and he thinks we should at least let someone besides them know we're here, someone we can trust to keep this secret."

"You mean like…Remus?" Remus had survived the war but Tonks hadn't, her death was a great loss to him and the rest of us. But at least Teddy would have his father in his life.

"I was thinking him and Snape."

"Snape? But Harry he…"

"Hermione that man has kept secrets for years; I think we can trust him. He did help us after all." True, after Snape somehow survived Nagini's attack Harry testified that everything he had done was planned between him and Dumbledore, and had the memories to prove it.

"When?"

"Draco and Pansy said they'd get them when we're ready." I leaned into him and stroked Arielle's hair. "If you're not ready I understand." I shook my head.

"No…no I am ready to see Remus. He is the only one we can trust to keep this quiet until we're both able to handle everything." He rocked me and Arielle began to stir.

"Ok, I'll tell Draco and he'll get Snape and Remus down here in no time." He kissed my head. "Come downstairs with me, you look like you could use some air." I nodded and lifted Arielle with me. Harry led us downstairs and there in the living room were Pansy and Draco.

"Hey Hermione." Pansy came over and gently hugged me. After we came here Pansy apologized for everything she had done in school to us and swore up and down she had no idea what had happened to us after we vanished, but Harry and I just told her to wipe the slate clean with us, start over and she agreed along with Draco.

"So…?" Draco stood up.

"Bring Snape and Remus here as quickly as you can." Draco nodded and left through the floo. Pansy let me sit down with Arielle and she began to wake.

"Mmm…mummy." She looked up at me with her green eyes, the same as Harry's.

"Hey baby, sleep ok?" she nodded and reached for Harry.

"Daddy." Harry smiled and took her from my arms.

"She's adorable." Pansy smiled. Arielle seemed to like her and Draco, but she only let me or Harry hold her. Just before I could speak, the floo went off and Draco stepped out with Remus and Snape behind him. The two older men looked at us with shock and surprise, but Remus was the only one with tears in his eyes.

"Harry…Hermione…" he ran forward and hugged me, and then Harry joined in. We sobbed in each other's arms, and then Remus pulled back. "I can't believe it…you're both…?"

"Easy there Remus." Snape patted Remus on the shoulder. "Remember what I told you." Remus let us go and stepped back a foot.

"How…how did this happen?" Remus was looking at Arielle, her face buried in Harry's neck.

"Harry…let me." he nodded and passed her to me.

"Remus, before Hermione and I say anything you have to promise us…" he looked at Snape. "Both of you have to promise us that nothing of this conversation leaves this room. Hermione and I will talk more when we're ready to tell anyone else." Remus and Snape both nodded.

"Pansy and I already swore, but we don't know the full story." Draco stood next to Pansy and she held his hand.

"I won't say anything, I promise."

"Neither will I." Harry and I sat down on the couch, and then the two elder men sat on the chairs.

"We can't tell you all, because of Arielle." I motioned to her. "You can ask questions, but…please don't ask anything that she might understand." Remus nodded.

"Go on then Harry, start from the beginning."

_**Just a small prologue, others will come sometime soon but it make be after I try and finish one of my other fics. It'll make it easier to understand during other chapters.**_

_**Any questions then feel free to ask.**_

_**R&R please!**_

_**Later!**_


	2. Flashbacks

_**This entire chapter is based on flashbacks from the time Harry and Hermione were abducted right up until Arielle was born. Now this won't show everything, just the main ones that tell the story to Remus and Snape.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Warning, mentions of rape and torture.**_

_Flashback, Hermione's P.O.V.:_

_We were out in Diagon Alley, just me, Ron, and Harry and we were helping old Ollivander rebuild his shop while he recovered at St. Mungo's, and it was almost finished. All the holes were covered over, the walls had been fixed, the shelves, the files, everything was put back in place and all that was left was the upper level of books._

"_Harry help me carry some of these outside will you?" I had an armload of books on me, and there was still so many more to go. Ron had gone to get some food, and would be back any time now._

"_Which ones?" I pointed to a stack and he lifted it. "Man…half the alley's been repaired in no time."_

"_All thanks to those who've volunteered to help." We walked to the side of the shop, and set the books down. "The school's almost finished too."_

"_What's left?"_

"_Um…mainly the Great Hall, it did take a good deal of damage."_

"_Yeah…hey let's break a minute, Ron should be back soon." I nodded and we took a seat near the alley, on some boxes. _

"_Hard to believe almost a month ago we were fighting for our lives." I sighed, after the war ended Ron, Harry, and I had taken a little time away from everything, but then we realized we needed to help rebuild the school in some parts so we stuck around. My parents were still in Australia, so I would leave them be for now._

"_So…what do you plan to do after all the construction is finished?" Harry looked at me fiddling with his wand._

"_Well I want to go back and finish my final year, then take a job at the Ministry but I'm not quite sure which yet. What about you?"_

"_Kingsley said he'd let anyone who fought in the war become an Auror, so I think I'll go along with that and start training sometime this fall." I nodded, Harry had done alright on his O.W.L.'s, so he had a good chance at becoming an Auror, that and he had more experience than the rest of us against the Dark Arts._

"_I think you'll do exceedingly well, you are the Boy-Who-Lived." He smiled at me._

"_And no doubt you'll have a few new ideas on how to improve the laws right?" I nodded. "Can't wait to see what you have in store." Before I could answer a dark figure blocked the lighter end of the alley._

"_Stupefy!" a red light hit Harry in the chest and he fell to the ground. I ran to him but then I was hit and my wand was knocked from my hand. As I felt my consciousness slip I saw the figure come up and sneer down at us. "Time for a little payback golden duo." And then darkness overtook me._

_End flashback._

"What happened when you woke?" Remus asked. Harry was telling the story but I was reliving it all; I kept my hold on Arielle, and she didn't mind since Pansy gave her some juice so she wouldn't go thirsty.

"After we woke we were in a dark cell, our wands were gone and we didn't see Ron." Harry held my hand in his.

"If I remember correctly Mr. Weasley summoned every Auror in the city looking for you two. At first he thought it was kidnapping, but then it died down to you suddenly disappearing. Everyone looked for months, but found nothing." Snape sighed.

"But we never gave up hope." Remus. "We believed you would be alive and wherever you were you would make it out somehow." He looked at Draco and Pansy.

"Thank you Remus." I said.

"What happened next?" Pansy asked and I sighed as Harry continued.

"When we realized what happened, our kidnappers came and they…" he stopped and looked away.

"They tortured us." I blurted out but lowly so Arielle couldn't hear.

_Flashback:_

_Our kidnappers came down to the dungeon, four of them from what I could count. They opened the cell door and used a body bind curse on us._

"_See here fellas, I told you I had a little fun stashed away." The larger one sneered, and they were all wearing masks._

"_You were right my friend, two of the golden duo. But where's the third one?" _

"_Didn't see him, just these two but we'll have fun regardless."_

"_You bastards let us go!" Harry shouted and he was hit across the face. _

"_Harry!" I tried to move but the curse prevented it. One of them came over and lifted me up with an arm around my neck._

"_Better behave yourself Potter, or the little mudblood goes first." His breath reeked of whiskey over my face._

"_Hermione…" Harry looked up. "Get away from her!"_

"_Very well then, you'll go first." Another raised his wand. "Crucio!" Harry didn't move, didn't even flinch. "The bloody hell, why isn't it working?"_

"_You idiot!" the third punched the second. "Potter survived the killing curse so the others won't work!" they fought and then the fourth took out a vial._

"_We don't need the Cruciatus gentlemen, we'll just use this." He walked over to Harry and forced his mouth open._

"_Leave him alone!" I shouted and the hold tightened on my throat. My captor held his wand at my head._

"_Better behave missy, you'll have your turn soon enough." His tongue dragged along my cheek. As the fourth let go of Harry I noticed his eyes glazed over._

"_Liquid imperius, quite effective for those who can shake the actual curse." He sneered and looked at me. "Now…set the girl down." My captor put me down and made my body lay down flat. "You will watch Potter, and once we're done you'll do our bidding." I felt my fear rise, they were going to make Harry watch the torture. "Crucio!" the pain went all over and I screamed and thrashed. _

"_Good job." It stopped suddenly. "My turn!" another came and I felt the pain return, and then I felt tears sting my eyes._

"_Stop…please stop!" I gasped as the curse ended._

"_Who's next?" another stepped forward and took out a knife. _

"_How about a little more fun?" he dragged the tip across my leg, and cut my pants open. I knew what was coming next, but then he moved and turned to Harry. "Come here Potter." Harry walked over and then my pants were completely gone._

"_Oh…you'll love this one Granger. You and Potter were the romantic couple in fourth year right?" they all laughed and the men made Harry kneel down in front of me. "You'll both enjoy this won't they boys?" they cackled and the laughter echoed off the walls. _

"_Harry…?" Harry's eyes were white, and he had no control over himself. "Harry please…"_

"_Harry please!" one of them mocked me. "He can't help you girlie, he's under our control now." They all looked and went behind Harry, and magically removed his clothes._

"_Alright Potter, take her." My eyes widened and then my clothes vanished._

"_No! No Harry!" he couldn't stop, and then I felt his lips on mine, and his hands on my waist. "NO!"_

_End flashback._

My eyes stung with tears, and Harry's hands covered his face. I couldn't bear to look at everyone's faces, and thankfully Arielle was too wrapped up in her juice to understand any of this.

"That's…that's horrible…" Pansy.

"They forced you…they forced you and Harry to…" Remus was the one who sounded more upset. I looked up seeing his eyes wet with tears, and then I saw Snape's hand cover his own.

"Easy Remus…easy." Harry looked at me, and his eyes were wet but tears stained his cheeks.

"I know you said you forgive me Hermione…but what they made me do…I just can't bear it." I moved over and hugged Harry to me, and his arms went around me and Arielle.

"It wasn't your fault Harry." Draco spoke up. "They made you….do those things. Don't blame yourself." Harry held onto us again, and then he wiped his face.

"So…what happened when you had Arielle?" Remus regained himself and leaned into Snape. I looked at Harry.

"Maybe I should tell this part." I looked back at the others.

"Mummy?" Arielle looked up at me and rubbed her stomach. "Hungwy." She said.

"Here sweetie." Pansy pulled out a thing of cookies. "Eat these they're yummy." Arielle happily took the cookies and started munching them down. I took a deep breath as I began the story.

_Flashback:_

_I don't know exactly how long we had been kept here, but all I could think about was the night that would soon lead to another. Harry was forced to rape me, and the death eaters watched each and every time it happened, until one night I grew sick and they ran a test on me._

_I was pregnant, and it was Harry's. The death eaters left us alone during most of the months and fed me a good bit, but they didn't care that I was pregnant. Harry begged them to let me be, and said he would take whatever torture they inflicted on him. And that's how it went for seven months straight, until one night when I gave birth._

"_Ah!" the contractions came close fast, and I had read a good bit on childbirth so I was able to tell Harry what had to be done, and it came in handy._

"_How much further?" he asked._

"_N-Now…Harry now!" I was ready to push and he got into a better position._

"_Ok, push!" I pushed long and hard, and stopped as Harry counted to three. "Keep breathing Hermione…it'll be ok…now push!" I pushed again and I felt the baby coming close._

"_AAHH!" I screamed, and no doubt no one could hear since the entire cell was warded with silencing charms. _

"_It's coming, the head's coming…push!" I took one long breath and pushed hard; seconds later I heard a loud cry._

"_H-Harry…?" I looked up from my angle and I saw Harry crying, but smiling._

"_A girl…it's a girl…" he held up our baby and I immediately began to cry. She was beautiful, and despite how she was conceived she was ours. I sat back and Harry quickly cleaned her up before wrapping her in the cleanest blanket on the bed; then he handed her to me._

"_She's beautiful." I cried and Harry sat beside me. Unfortunately our moment was interrupted as our captor came down and peered through the cell._

"_What is it?" Harry looked at him and stood in front of us._

"_A girl sir." He sneered at us through the bars._

"_Please don't take her…" I begged him._

"_Keep the brat, I could care less. But remember our deal Potter, you do as I say and the spawn lives." He walked out of the dungeon and then an elf appeared._

"_Dipsy give food and water to prisoners." He conjured cups of water and food, then gave us a blanket, a clean black blanket. "For young witch." _

"_Thank you." Harry wrapped me in the blanket and handed me a cup, and then the elf vanished. That elf healed us every time we were hurt or tortured, and when I fell pregnant he would sneak extra food to me for the baby. In a way it was a blessing. "Harry…?" I looked at him._

"_You name her Hermione, I know you want to." I looked down at my baby girl, she had my face, darkened hair, and no doubt she'd have Harry's eyes._

"_Arielle."_

_End flashback._

"After that we spent all the time we could with our daughter, our kidnappers hardly came around and if they did…they'd take us into another room." I held Arielle to me and she finished the cookies.

"Nearly two years of torture, and somehow we made it out with our daughter." Harry held onto me, and Arielle moved into his lap. Remus and the others looked stunned, and Pansy covered her mouth as if she could vomit.

"I can't believe my father, he kidnapped you and forced you to do all that…and then he…" she started crying and Draco comforted her.

"Thank you for saving us Pansy, Draco." Harry walked up and stood in front of them. "I don't know what might've happened if you hadn't done so." Pansy stood up and hugged Harry, and then Remus came over to me.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Hermione…I can't imagine any of it." He hugged me and then Snape came over and joined in.

"I'm very glad your daughter is alright at least. She's too young to understand any of this." Snape said and stroked Arielle's dark hair.

"Yes…we were very lucky." Harry went back to me and held us close.

"Thank heaven." Remus stood back.

"Remus…are you and Professor Snape…?" Remus nodded.

"We're together, have been since after you two vanished." Harry nodded at them.

"And you can call me Severus Ms. Granger." My old potions professor had changed in two years, it was almost hard to believe he used to be so stern.

"Then you can call me Hermione sir."

"And call me Harry." They nodded at us, and then Harry glanced at their hands, as did I.

"Oh yes…we're engaged." They joined hands and I gave a small smile.

"Congratulations." I held Arielle and she suddenly looked at Remus, and reached for him. "What sweetie?"

"Uh!" she wanted to go to Remus, and he held his hands out. I slowly passed her over and she smiled as he held her.

"She's gorgeous, just like her mother." He smiled and the tears came back.

"Thank you."

"So…what're you two going to do now that you're back?" Draco asked and Pansy nudged him.

"Draco!"

"No it's alright Pansy, but from what we can say we don't know. We'll have to show our faces sooner or later, but I don't want anyone looking down on Arielle." I looked at my daughter and she seemed happy there in the arms of Remus and even Sna…Severus looked happy.

"I think if you explain what happened they'll understand. In the meantime why don't you two come and stay with us for a while?" Remus asked. "Grimmauld place is fine, but when Walburga wakes…" Harry looked at me.

"Where do you live?"

"We have a house in the country side; it's fairly nice and big enough for you. And Teddy would love to meet his godfather."

"Harry…?" Harry had been made Teddy's godfather, and he always talked about how he wished he could see him again while we were imprisoned. He smiled and held me again.

"I'll go if you do, and Arielle." I looked at them.

"Looks like we're in." Remus smiled. "But remember, don't say anything to anyone about us."

"You have my word."

"And mine." Severus answered. "It'll be nice for Teddy to have a playmate." I nodded, it would be good for Arielle to meet another child her age.

This was a nice start to our new life.

_**A bit longer than I intended but good yes? Now I'm a little undecided on how Hermione will come out, so here're the choices:**_

_**Accidentally seen by familiar face.**_

_**Show up in Diagon Alley.**_

_**Show up at the Burrow.**_

_**Show up at the Ministry.**_

_**Send word to Fred and George first.**_

_**I'll wait to hear in a review, then I'll put it all together so please leave a choice in your review.**_

_**R&R please!**_

_**Later!**_


	3. Brothers

_**Here comes the chapter, and Harry and Hermione see two of their favorite people after two long years. A good bit of emotional happenings here, but it's only normal after a situation like theirs. **_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Lupin Home, two days later:_

_Hermione's P.O.V.:_

We had arrived at Remus and Sev's house just two days ago, and right away things were beginning to look up for us. Harry and Arielle had grown attached to Teddy, and the little boy loved being with them; they played games, read books together, Harry even let Arielle sleep in Teddy's room during naptime.

Arielle slept with us in the guest room, she like being with Teddy but she wanted to stay close to us when the sun went down. Harry and I enjoyed being with Severus and Remus, we took up chores around the house and while Remus went to work at the Ministry Severus had his own little basement to brew potions for St. Mungo's. Harry and I assumed they'd go back and teach at Hogwarts, but Severus said after the war they wanted to settle down for a quiet life and so while he started his own business, Remus became a counselor for werewolf victims and it was actually successful under Kingsley's rule; that and he would occasionally join the aurors whenever werewolves were involved because their numbers increased even after Greyback was killed.

At least the peace was back; no one had to worry about Death Eaters knocking at their doors and kidnapping their families or innocent muggleborns going to Azkaban for false crimes. Thankfully after we cornered Umbridge she'd gone to Azkaban for life.

"Hermione, could you help me in the kitchen?" Remus called me, we had just had lunch and I took Teddy and Arielle out for a nap. Harry went outside to chop some firewood since it was now close to winter.

"Coming." I came from the den and started helping him stack clean dishes in the cupboards. "Where's Severus?"

"He's packaging an order right now, said he'd be up in a bit."

"Oh." I helped clean up the rest of the kitchen, and then Harry came back in with a pile of wood in his arms. "Need help?" he shook his head.

"I got it. Where's Arielle and Teddy?"

"Napping right now."

"Oh, ok then." He left and set the wood in a box near the fireplace, then came back. We were starting to regain our old selves, but now that we had a daughter we needed to be more responsible. "Remus, I can't tell you how much we appreciate this. I mean you letting us stay here and Arielle and Teddy…." Remus stopped him with a hug, and pulled me in to join.

"It's no trouble at all Harry, I love you both like my own kin and I'll do everything I can with Severus to help you get your lives back on track." I hugged him a little tighter, out of all the Marauders Remus was the nicest one, and the noblest.

"Thank you Remus, that means a lot." I kissed his cheek.

"Hello? Anyone up here?"

"In the kitchen Severus." Severus came in holding a large box ready to be shipped. "Going out?"

"I need to mail this, I'll be back soon." He came over and kissed Remus on the lips, and I had to smile. They were very much in love, I just wonder why it took so long.

"Be careful." Severus smiled and left through the front door, then disapparated. "Well, the kids are sleeping and the chores are done for now, what's say we relax with a cup of tea?" I nodded as did Harry. Remus conjured up a pot of tea and poured three cups, then handed them to us before we headed into the den.

"This is good tea Remus." Harry.

"It's an old family recipe, helps keep the nerves calm after a stressful morning." He sipped his own cup. "Now then, I've recalled that you two haven't asked much since you came back. I mean about the others, the Weasleys, Neville, all your friends basically."

"Well…we've been busy lately." I had wondered how everyone had been, though I knew about Ron I had hoped the others were alright. "How are the Weasleys?" Remus set his cup down.

"Well for one thing after you two disappeared, Ron and Ginny were more worried than anyone, not counting Molly of course. Those two set out search parties of their own looking high and low, but no one ever found anything."

"What did Molly do?"

"Everything she could, but after a few months everyone who volunteered quit. They gave up hope you two were ever coming back."

"Who all was it?"

"I don't know everyone's names, but I do know that ones like Luna and Neville never gave up hope. There wasn't much anyone could do though; the case is still open but…"

"We're not ready." Harry blurted out, but then looked at me. "Hermione?" I shook my head.

"We aren't ready just yet, but we will be." Remus smiled.

"It's alright; you two need as much time to cope as anyone else would. You can stay here as long as you like."

"Thank you Remus." Harry set his cup down and I stood to head into the kitchen. I poured myself another cup and heard someone come up behind me. "It's me Mione." I sighed, still edgy with myself. Harry's arms wrapped around my waist and I leaned back a little. "You alright?" I nodded.

"Just…deep in thought." He turned me around and held me to him. I felt so relaxed in his arms I could stand here forever if I wanted.

"We'll be alright, we don't have to rush just like Remus said." I nodded into his chest, and right before I could say anything I heard the floo go off.

"Oi Remus!" that sounded like…no it couldn't be.

"Mind if we…"

"Drop by for…"

"A bit?" oh no it was, Fred and George Weasley.

"Just a minute." Remus soon came into the kitchen. "You two better hide." I nodded and tried to go into another room but Harry stopped me.

"Hermione I think…"

"No Harry, I can't see them right now…" he held my hands in his. "Harry please."

"Hermione, we can trust Fred and George. I promise they'll be the last ones to know until we're ready, they love us remember?" I nodded, and come to think of it maybe we could trust the twins. Fred and George together were far more reliable than the other Weasleys.

"Ok…but what about Arielle?"

"We'll see." Harry turned to Remus. "Let them in." he nodded and left back into the den.

"Alright come on through." The sound of flames was heard and Harry and I stayed away from the door. "What can I do for you?"

"Well we just wanted to drop something off for Teddy, see we have these new toys coming in but we made sure they're safe for two year olds." That was them alright. "Very new line of products coming along, but it's one of the rare ones for little kids."

"I'm sure he'll like it, but he's napping right now."

"Oh…well we'll just leave it here then." I heard a clonking sound.

"Wait now….before you two leave I need to tell you, or more like I need to show you something."

"Well…"

"What…"

"Is it?"

"Before I say anything, you two need to promise that whatever you see and hear in this house does not leave this house. Do you promise?" a moment of silence.

"We sincerely promise not to repeat or speak of anything we see in this house." They said together.

"Good." I heard a slight pause. "Come on out." Harry took my hand and we slowly walked into the den, right in time to see Fred and George's mouths drop open with shock and disbelief.

"Harry…"

"Hermione…" Harry and I suddenly found ourselves wrapped up in the twins' arms. "You're alive…both of you."

"Yes…" I felt tears sting my eyes, and as I pulled away I wiped my eyes. I think it was George hugging me and Fred hugging Harry.

"How?" they turned to Remus who motioned towards the seats. We all sat down and I took a deep breath before looking directly at Harry.

"What happened to you two, it's been two years?"

"We know." Harry sighed. "We were abducted, by rogue death eaters while we were helping Ollivander rebuild his shop." Brief and to the point, better than drawling on like I had before.

"What?" the twins' jaws dropped again, and they looked at me.

"It's true, and when we came do we were in this weird dungeon. Our wands were gone and we didn't know where we were, and when they came down…" I felt myself tremble, but then I remembered we were among friends and I calmed myself.

"They tortured us." Harry held my hand again and pulled me to him. "We were tortured for two long years, for a while I didn't think we'd get out of there alive." Everything went silent for a long time, and then I heard the twins gasp.

"Do you know who it was?" I nodded.

"But we're not ready to say yet." Harry held me tighter to him. "They used the Cruciatus on Hermione, and they beat me to a pulp. They did all sorts of things to us, but…" his grip on my shoulder tightened. I touched his hand and I looked back up at the twins.

"They…" I took a deep breath. "They gave Harry a potion…called it, 'Liquid Imperius', since Harry could shake the real curse. They forced it down his throat…and then they…" I felt the tears returning. "They made him…" I felt my stomach lurching.

"Hermione you don't have to say it…" Remus tried to console me but I shook my head.

"They made Harry rape me." I felt more tears come but I wouldn't let out a sob, not this time. My eyes were closed and when I opened them I saw both twins with tears in their eyes as well.

"That's…"

"That's horrible…" they looked down.

"I tried to fight it, but the potion was strong." Harry held me again and started stroking my hair. "I didn't want to hurt Hermione…I tried…God I tried." He sounded as if he were close to crying, and I pulled his face to mine in a kiss.

"It wasn't your fault Harry." Remus stood up. "It's not anyone's fault but those death eaters, the point is that you're both alive and safe now."

"Yeah…" Fred and George came over to us.

"And we still…"

"Consider you our…"

"Little brother and sister…"

"Nothing will…"

"Ever change that." They hugged us again, and this was full of more love from anyone besides us and Remus.

"Mummy?" I broke away seeing Arielle in the doorway rubbing her eyes. "Daddy?"

"Arielle what're you doing up?" Harry ran to pick her up and carried her out of the room. Fred and George's shocked looks returned, and they looked at me.

"Did that kid just…"

"Call you mummy?"

"And Harry…"

"Daddy?" I nodded, no sense in hiding her from them now.

"She's ours." I fiddled with my fingers. "Born from what they made him do." I looked away, and I felt Remus touch my shoulder.

"She's your daughter? And Harry's?" they asked again and I nodded again. "Well then I guess we'll have to bring along more toys." I snapped my head back at them.

"What?"

"We have a little niece, we'll need to bring over some more toys if that's alright with you?" my eyes widened. They came over and hugged me on each side, and then Harry came over. "She's your daughter, no matter how she was conceived…"

"We still…"

"Love you both…"

"Very…"

"Very…"

"Very…"

"Very…"

"Very…"

"Much."

"We love you both…"

"Very much."

"Our brother and sister."

"Now and forever more." They hugged us all, and soon Remus joined in. Now this made my day, that Fred and George accepted Arielle despite how she came to be. Maybe Harry was right, people would eventually learn to accept us and Arielle, it would just be a long road for us.

But that wasn't going to happen for a while, not until I was sure we were all ready.

_**There will be another time skip in the next chapter, but not too far ahead. It'll be a little family moment chapter with Harry and Hermione with Arielle, kind of talking about what they'll do once they're ready to let everyone see them and their daughter.**_

_**Now Fred and George have accepted their daughter, but what about the other Weasleys?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	4. Discussion

_**This is a slightly shorter chapter, reflecting on how Harry and Hermione are going to move on after they recover from their trauma a little. Discussing what they'll do once they're ready to come forward and introduce Arielle, and how they're going to pick up on life.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Lupin Home, three days later:_

_Hermione's P.O.V.:_

Almost two weeks, that's how long it had been since we escaped from Parkinson Estate. Harry and I were starting to come along with our new start. Arielle enjoyed being around Teddy and the others, but she mostly loved the toys Fred and George gave her, including a little doll George bought from a muggle toy shop.

Remus and Severus loved our company, or so they said at least. We were starting to bond as a family again, only this time it felt…stronger. Our kids playing, us being together, talking, laughing, spending time with new and old friends, we were finally getting our spunk back. I can't imagine how many times I've thought that already, but part of me kept thinking this was a dream, and that I would eventually wake up in that cell with the death eaters torturing me and Harry, threatening Arielle, just making me think it would be over soon; but thankfully I had Harry help me realize this was all real.

"Mummy." Arielle came over holding her doll, and climbed onto the couch next to me. Only she, Harry, and myself were here today. Remus and Severus took Teddy to Andromeda's for a Sunday dinner, and wouldn't be back until later tonight so we had the house to ourselves.

I had been trying to teach Arielle more words, but so far all she could say were Mummy, Daddy, Hungry, and Sleepy. She was smart, but her speech was still in the works; she had Harry's eyes and dark brown hair, but it was curly like mine. She was perfect, in every way I could see she was and so could Harry.

"You hungry sweetie?" she rubbed her stomach. "Hold on let's find daddy."__She could also sign when she wanted something, and that I think she learned from Harry. "Harry?" I peeked my head into the kitchen seeing him staring out the window.

"Oh hey girls." He came over and Arielle reached for him. "Hey baby girl are you hungry?" she rubbed her stomach again and he tickled it a little. Arielle giggled and Harry held out a strawberry yogurt, one of her new favorites.

"Harry, after Arielle eats can you put her down for a nap?" he nodded. "And then come see me in the den."

"Alright." I watched as Arielle was fed, and when she finished Harry carried her into Teddy's bedroom. I went out into the den and sat on the couch, waiting for him to come back. We needed to talk, but I didn't want to mention anything in front of Arielle.

"Hm." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, and then I heard footsteps coming into the room.

"She's out like a light." Harry sat beside me and I sighed.

"Harry…we really need to talk about this. I mean about me, you, and Arielle, what we're gonna do once we come out."

"You mean come forward?" realizing what I said before I nodded quickly. "I agree we do need to talk, and I also agree we can't hide forever. I mean face it Hermione, we need to find a way to start our lives."

"Harry…I agree with you, but…" I looked away.

"What is it?" I wasn't sure where to begin, there were so many obstacles we hadn't talked about.

"Harry you know that before any of this happened you and I both were already in love with Ron and Ginny. I know what everyone will say once we bring Arielle along, but…"

"You don't want Ron and Ginny to think we did this on purpose." I nodded. "Hermione if I know those two as well as you do then they're going to think that regardless, remember 4th year, when Ron accused me of purposely entering the tournament? Or while we were on the run, when he thought we would never find anything and left us?" I had to agree, Ron was stubborn and his pride made him look and feel as if nothing ever goes the way he hopes for.

"He's stubborn, but…Harry do you still love Ginny?" he looked at me strangely, and then put his arm around me.

"I do, but not as much as I used to." I sighed. "Hermione…there's something I need to tell you, but I'm not sure if you're ready to hear it."

"What is it?" Harry sighed and looked directly at me.

"Ginny wasn't my first love, and neither was Cho." He gently grabbed my hand. "It's you, it's always been you." I felt a blush come to my cheeks, and I felt my eyes widen larger than they'd ever done before.

"Me?" he kissed my hand.

"Hermione I know we've never been an actual couple, but it took me so long to realize that you are the only woman I'd ever want to spend my life with. And when Ron left and we were alone, it took everything I had not to hold you and kiss you because I knew you were upset about Ron and you might've thought it wasn't a good idea since we were in the middle of a war."

"Harry…you're telling me the truth? You've always been in love with me?" he nodded. "Why didn't you ever say so?"

"Because you were more wrapped up in school than having a boyfriend, and then Viktor Krum came along during the tournament plus I was busy trying not to get killed. Fifth year we were both being cornered by Umbridge, and sixth year I was too busy trying to work over Dumbledore's missions and then the war started. Hermione I wanted to tell you many times of my feelings for you, and I want you to also know that…" he held both my hands that time, and looked directly into my eyes.

"Harry?"

"I still love you Hermione, and not just because of our daughter. I've loved you for years and though I'm sorry that I didn't say anything sooner; but I don't want you to think that just because we have Arielle that all this is coming out now. I love you and I want to be with you and Arielle forever." I took a few seconds to comprehend all that, and then I realized something.

"I love you too Harry, and not just because of Arielle." He smiled and kissed me on the lips. It made my entire body melt inside, a warm and rich feeling far more intense than I'd ever felt with Ron. Harry and I had been friends for years, and despite how sick the events had been, all it took were two years of agony to make me realize my true feelings.

My shock increased as Harry got down from the couch and knelt down on one knee. "Hermione Jane Granger, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I was so stunned I almost didn't hear that last part, and then I realized that, even though Harry and I were kept prisoner, I did in fact fall in love with him.

It was true, I was in love with Harry Potter and I wanted to be with him. I wanted Arielle to have both her parents in her life, and I wanted us to live together as a family.

"Yes…yes!" Harry shot up and picked me up off the floor. I kissed his lips passionately and wrapped my legs around his waist. He ran a hand through my hair and when we finally broke away he set me down on the couch. "Oh…! Hold on Harry!" he looked at me like I'd slapped him. "W-We need to think about this…"

"What…what is something wrong?" I shook my head and held his hand.

"Not with the engagement no, but where will we live? How are we going to provide for Arielle? I mean we need to…"

"Whoa whoa whoa Mione, I didn't say get married right away. I mean you're right we need to prepare first, and as for providing for our daughter I have the Potter fortune remember? We'll have enough money for a while until we can get jobs. We have time to find a home, I was considering my parents old home but…that's part of their resting place."

"It's ok Harry." I took his hand. "We can just rent a flat until we can get an actual home. We only have one child, so we can save up for a home when we…" I trailed off and Harry looked at me funny.

"Exactly how many children do you want Hermione?" I thought for a minute.

"At least four, I've always wanted a big family." he smiled at me and suddenly wrapped me in his arms.

"I'm glad." He whispered in my ear.

"Mummy…daddy…" we turned seeing Arielle in the doorway.

"Hey sweetie." I went over and picked her up. "Did you have a good nap?" she nodded.

"Wanna play horsey?" Arielle's face brightened up and she squirmed out of my arms and let Harry down on all fours before jumping on his back. He neighed like a horse and I laughed watching them together, she kept bouncing on his back but he didn't care.

"Giddy up baby girl!" I clapped at her and she giggled. "Now you two stay here I'll go get us some drinks." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed three glasses from the cabinet, then summoned the pumpkin juice from the fridge.

Now not only was I a mother, but I was engaged to my baby's daddy. Harry and I weren't going to rush this, but we would soon come out; I just wasn't sure when. Using the wand Remus lent me I levitated the other two cups before going back into the living room.

"Who's thirsty?" they raised their hands and took the cups.

"So when are Remus and Severus coming back?"

"Sometime tonight, but they did say that Teddy was looking forward to seeing Andromeda so it could be longer." Harry laughed, he had really grown attached to his godson and Teddy adored us both. He would soon be my godson too.

"Daddy." Arielle pulled on Harry's shirt holding a storybook.

"Alright baby daddy'll ready you a story." He took the book and looked at me. "Does mummy want to join in?" I laughed.

"Sure." Arielle settled between us and we took a side of the book opening to the first page.

_**Not fully sure what to do with the next chapter, should I bring them in, or let them discuss it again after revealing their engagement to Remus and Severus? I'm still a bit fuzzy but after they come out it'll be easier to continue. Here's a few options though:**_

_**Show up at the Burrow with/without Arielle**_

_**Head to the Ministry to press charges against Lord Parkinson**_

_**Summon the Weasleys to the Lupin home**_

_**Head to Diagon Alley for whatever reasons**_

_**Which of these sound better? I know some of you don't mind what I choose but I'd like some opinions to be safe, so please tell me in a review.**_

_**R&R please.**_

_**Later!**_


	5. Charges

_**Well, I can say that though I updated this fic recently I do appreciate the reviews stating what my viewers would like to see. Instead of choosing one I've chosen two and combined them together, kind of figured it would work better that way. But only one part is in this chapter, the other will be in the next chapter.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Lupin Home, a day later:_

_Hermione's P.O.V.:_

As it turns out I was right after all, Remus and Severus had sent word they'd be spending the night at Andromeda's because Teddy had worn himself down and they were worn down from chasing and playing with him all day. Harry and I had the house to ourselves for the night, and after we had dinner we read a bedtime story to Arielle and put her to bed, then spent the night just talking to each other about the future, but the subject of coming out was never brought on, thank goodness.

Right now we were in the kitchen, and while I was cleaning dishes Harry was cleaning our messy daughter. Apparently she thought grits was a new sort of toy you cover your entire face in and leave spots on the floor and highchair.

"You silly girl, you're supposed to eat food not play with it." Harry laughed and Arielle giggled as she put her messy hand in his hair.

"I told you she'd do it, she's only two." He wiped her hands and face clean then went to getting the grits out of his hair. "Here." I tossed him a cleaner wet rag.

"Thanks." Arielle started clapping.

"Good!" I turned to her and both my and Harry's eyes widened.

"Arielle, did you just say…?" she clapped again.

"Good!"

"She can say good, that's amazing." Harry helped Arielle out of the chair.

"At least now we'll know she's happy when she speaks." Arielle ran into the den and started playing with her toys, and then I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Harry went to the door and I heard it open. "Hey guys how was the dinner?" I walked and saw from the door it was them. Severus was holding a sleeping Teddy and Remus had his bag.

"It was nice, Teddy enjoyed himself a little more than we'd hoped." Arielle started clapping again.

"Good!" they turned to her.

"She learned a new word, I guess it's a matter of applause for her." I was glad she could say good now, but I hoped she wouldn't go overboard with it.

"That's excellent; Teddy learned a new word as well." Remus.

"Which word?"

"No." Severus answered. "He started saying it after his granny tried feeding him cream spinach." I had to make a face; I did like spinach but cream spinach, yuck.

"Arielle started saying good after Harry tried cleaning up the mess she made." Speaking of Arielle, our little ball of energy ran straight to Remus and hugged his legs. "Arielle."

"Uh!" she held her arms up and Remus lifted her into his arms.

"Silly kid." Her arms hooked around his neck, and then Teddy began to stir in Sev's arms.

"Daddy!" Teddy reached towards Remus and Arielle.

"Here, Teddy why don't you and Arielle play on the floor?" Harry summoned the toys and the little ones ran straight to them. "We have something to tell you." He held my hand in his.

"Maybe we should sit." I moved us to the couches and we all sat, with my and Harry's hands still together.

"You're not pregnant again are you?" Severus blurted out and Remus nudged him.

"No no nothing like that." I had to laugh, typical Severus Snape. "Well…Harry?"

"We're engaged." I gave a small smile and nodded, and the two elder men across from us both smiled.

"That's great, that's just wonderful." Remus got up and hugged us both, then Severus joined in. "I was actually questioning if you two would marry or not."

"It's the right thing to do, and we love each other dearly." Harry held onto me. "I wanted to give Hermione and Arielle a proper family, and it took a good bit of courage to get it out."

"Sure did, you should've heard him last night." I giggled. "He stuttered and drawled on, but it was sweet." Harry kissed my temple.

"We also…we need to do something." He paused. "We…"

"We need to go to the Ministry." That time their eyes widened.

"Hermione…Harry are you sure?" we nodded. "I understand what you want to do but are you ready for everyone to see you?"

"We have to do this, we can't let that man get away with what he's done. And we need to make sure he never does it to anyone else ever again."

"That's true Remus, Lord Parkinson needs to pay for the torture he's inflicted on them." Remus still seemed unsure.

"Pansy and Draco are going to come forward as witnesses." I spoke up. "They agreed something needs to be done, we just have to call them." I looked at Severus.

"I'll contact them."

"Wait Severus…" Remus looked at us. "When do you wish to do this?"

"We were hoping today, maybe this afternoon."

"Do you want to just see Kingsley?" I shook my head.

"We were hoping you would all be present, along with Kingsley, Amelia Bones, and maybe Professor McGonagall."

"Good choices, they'll be able to help." Severus touched Remus' shoulder and he seemed to understand.

"Well…I'll go see Kingsley later, and then I'll see if I can get him to meet us privately."

"And once you do I'll contact Draco and Pansy." Severus left into the kitchen. "Watch the kids will you?" I nodded and he went on. Remus went for the floo and Harry and I took the children to Teddy's room to play. While they were wrapped up in the toys, Harry and I sat against the wall leaning into each other.

"Are you sure you're ready Hermione?" I looked at him and nodded.

"I've been ready, this has to be done." He held me close.

"I know, I just wanted to be sure." We sat together with the kids, watching play as we both eagerly awaited Remus to contact Kingsley.

_Later:_

"Hermione, Harry are you ready?" Severus called us from the living room, and we had just finished eating lunch moments ago. Remus had been able to get ahold of Kingsley, and Kingsley didn't know it was us only that Remus had told him it was important and that he should have Amelia and Minerva with him. Kingsley agreed and we were allowed to use the private floo to his office only certain people could without going through the entire Ministry. Draco and Pansy were already there, since Draco worked in Magical Law Enforcement and was trying to run for a spot in the Wizenagamot, and Pansy was a fulltime auror.

"We are, bring the kids?"

"Kingsley doesn't mind, while you all talk with Kingsley I'll keep the kids outside ok?" I nodded and Remus smiled. Severus would be there with us, and I was actually hoping to get this over with.

"Let's get going, Kingsley has a busy schedule today." Severus picked up Teddy and I took Arielle. The chimney grew larger and we all stepped in, then Remus took a handful of floo and shouted 'Freedom!', and we were encased in barrage of green flames.

"Hello Remus." Kingsley turned and his eyes widened along with the other two witches in the room. "What…." We stepped out and I handed Arielle to Remus, he had Teddy on one arm and now Arielle on the other.

"Hello sir." Harry and I stepped out hand in hand, and the looks on their faces nearly made my heart break. Minerva and Amelia looked to be in tears, but Kingsley had a more simple, happy yet sad look in his eyes.

"You're…you're alive." Minerva stuttered.

"Yes Professor." Harry and I answered and we were soon enveloped in a hug, which we gladly returned.

"Oh my…" Amelia sighed, and I saw Remus head out with the children.

"I…" when Minerva pulled back I took a good breath and looked to Harry.

"We need to press charges." Their eyes widened, and Kingsley looked at Pansy and Draco.

"You found them?" they nodded.

"Two weeks ago, but they asked us not to say anything." Draco answered.

"What happened to you two?" I took a long breath, and held tightly to Harry's hand. We sat down on some chairs, and I looked directly at them.

"We…we were abducted from Diagon Alley, by death eaters. We were locked in a cell, tortured, and…Harry was forced…to rape me…"

"Wha…" Minerva looked at Harry. "Potter?"

"They used a potion to make me do it, called it 'Liquid Imperius', and I tried to fight but I couldn't. I never wanted to hurt Hermione." Silence echoed for several minutes, and then Kingsley cleared his throat.

"Two years, you were held prisoner by death eaters, tortured, forced to rape…how did you escape?"

"Draco and Pansy saved us." Harry answered him and Pansy stepped forward.

"They were held prisoner in my family's dungeon, but I didn't know anything about it until I heard my father talking to some friends about revenge, and then I realized he'd been in the basement an awful lot so when I checked it for myself I asked Draco to come and help me get them away from there."

"And where did you take them?"

"To Grimmauld Place, it was the only place we assumed no one would look. After a few days we contacted Mr. Lupin and Professor Snape, and they went to live with them for a while." Kingsley nodded and turned back to us.

"You wish to press charges against Lord Parkinson, do you know of any others?" we shook our heads.

"We only knew it was Lord Parkinson who abducted and held us captive, they always wore masks to keep us from seeing their faces." I felt my eyes sting with tears, but Harry's warmth from his hands made me feel better. "We were lucky Pansy and Draco saved us, otherwise they'd have kept us and our daughter there forever."

"Your daughter?" Amelia stepped forward. "Wait…that little girl Remus had, she's yours?" we nodded. "Oh dear…I'm so sorry you went through all that."

"But we're glad you're alive and well." Kingsley smiled and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'll have a warrant for Lord Parkinson's arrest soon, but I'll need your memories for evidence." He turned to Pansy and Draco. "And yours as well." We all nodded and while Amelia took Draco and Pansy's memories Minerva took mine and Harry's.

"You're both very brave, I only wish we could do more." She handed the vials to Kingsley. "I have to say though since you disappeared things have been quiet, except the Weasleys worrying so much."

"That's them alright, we'll go see them later." Harry.

"Wonderful, they'll be happy to see you both. Is there anything else we can do?"

"Well…" I whispered. "Is there any chance you can keep the news out of this? We don't want our daughter exposed to that." Kingsley nodded.

"I can do that, I am minister after all." We laughed. "I have to admit though, I almost gave up hope but now I'm glad I didn't. You two are by far the bravest couple I've ever known."

"Thank you." Harry held onto me.

"Severus…" I turned to him. "Could you bring Remus back in here?" he nodded and left quickly returning with his fiancé and the children. Arielle ran into my arms, and I held tightly to her.

"It's alright baby girl, mummy and daddy are alright." I kissed her head, and the two elder women stepped closer to us.

"She's gorgeous." Amelia.

"Definitely, powerful too from the looks of it." I looked at her confused. "When you reach my age Ms. Granger you're able to see certain things, especially in young magical children." That made sense.

"Well…I'll have the warrant ready this afternoon. Ms. Parkinson do you know where your father's gone?"

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to him. But if he's not at the estate then maybe he'll be at one of our other homes, I can name a few."

"Sit with Amelia then, I'll send out search parties as soon as the warrant's ready."

"Thank you Kingsley." Harry and I shook hands while Arielle's face hid in my neck.

"What's your daughter's name?" Minerva.

"Arielle Lily."

"Such a pretty name." she walked up and moved some of Arielle's hair from her face. "Hello little one." Arielle's head poked up a little, and she waved.

"She doesn't talk much, but she knows some words." Harry patted her back.

"I'll be in touch with you two, where are you staying again?"

"With us." Remus answered trying to pry Teddy's arms from around his neck.

"Come here pup, no strangling daddy." Teddy let go and went straight into Severus' arms. Just like Arielle he was extremely shy around strangers. "They'll be with us until they can find a good home, and they…" he looked at us.

"Oh yeah, we're engaged." Everyone's grim looks turned into smiles.

"Congratulations to both of you, I'll be sure to send you a gift." I laughed.

"Thank you Madame Bones." I heard Arielle yawn. "Oh…it's time for her nap, we need to go." They nodded and let us leave through the floo. Harry and I bid Pansy and Draco good day, and Severus and Remus came behind us with Teddy.

"Time for a nap pup." Severus followed us to Teddy's room, and we set the kids down on the bed. They fell asleep in seconds, so we tucked them in and left the room. "That went better than I'd thought."

"Good, hopefully we can get this behind us soon." Harry hugged me.

"Yeah…Harry?"

"What is it Mione?"

"When should we go see the Weasleys?" he thought for a moment, and then Remus appeared in the living room.

"I remember Molly telling me tomorrow is Fred and George's birthday, and she wanted me and Severus to come with Teddy for dinner. Maybe you could come too." I nodded.

"It would mean a lot to Fred and George." Harry smiled and kissed my head.

"That settles it then, we'll go to the Burrow tomorrow." Remus nodded.

"I'll let Fred and George know you'll be there." We all sat in the den, and Remus made tea. I could only imagine how things would be once we saw the Weasleys again.

_**Things may get heated at the Burrow. I mean from the series and other fics Ron and Ginny are infatuated with Harry and Hermione. Can you imagine the reactions once they realize they're engaged and have a daughter together?**_

_**I did say light bashing, now how should the other Weasleys take it?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	6. The Burrow

_**Second part of the newly engaged couple coming out of hiding and back to the rest; there will be a lot of drama, but it shall not last with the love Harry and Hermione feel for each other. There will also be some drama from a few of the other Weasleys, but not Bill and Charlie or the twins.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Lupin home:_

_Hermione's P.O.V.:_

This was it, the big day we show up at the Burrow for the twins' birthday party. I was a nervous wreck, but I would be calm since I had to set an example for my daughter. For starters Severus was going to show up later with the kids, since he had a potion order to finish and they were napping right now, so Harry and I would accompany Remus to the party first.

It would be easier for us to show first than bring Arielle along; we needed to explain ourselves first. I knew that Ron and Ginny would probably be upset, but hopefully the others would understand. From what we had heard Ginny had been in some on and off relationships but Ron was so bent on finding me and wanting to marry me.

Hopefully he wouldn't try anything around Harry, and thankfully Harry and I didn't have rings so we could wait to announce the engagement.

"Harry, are you ready for this?" I asked him.

"I am, I'm ready to take whatever reactions they may have. They can't change anything Mione, I love you." He kissed my forehead.

"And I love you." I kissed his cheek, knowing I could trust him.

"You two ready?" Remus came in all dressed and ready.

"We are." Harry and I held hands, and followed Remus out to the front yard, and disapparated to the Burrow. We landed outside, and from our distance I could see over the tall weeds everyone else was there, including Percy and his wife Penelope, Bill and Fleur, and Charlie.

"Wait here." Remus made us stay behind the weeds, and walked to the door to be embraced by Molly and Arthur. He smiled at them, and then made a motion for us to come forward. We walked slowly, hands falling from each other and watched as the two elder Weasleys looked at us in shock.

"Harry." Molly looked ready to burst into tears.

"Hermione, Harry…" Arthur looked the same, and then he turned to the door. "Ginny! Ron! Bill! Charlie! Fred! George! Percy! Harry and Hermione…they're here!" soon we were surrounded by a group of redheads, and practically hugged to death by them all, and the only ones who didn't let go were Molly and Ron.

"Oh Harry, Hermione you're both alright…" she pulled back. "Where have you been all this time?"

"We'll talk later, we just came to see you all, and for Fred and George's birthday." Harry looked at the twins who hugged us both.

"And we're glad…"

"To have our…"

"Little brother and sister…"

"Here with us…"

"Today." They led us inside and we sat in the living room, I could see Ron wouldn't stop staring at me, and Ginny seemed happy Harry was back. I could see this was not going to be easy.

"You two have been gone for two years, we looked everywhere, Ronald wouldn't stop talking about it." Molly went into the kitchen and started setting the table with Fleur and Penelope.

"We were very worried, we were afraid something terrible had happened to you." I looked away and Harry touched my shoulder. "Oh…I'm sorry."

"It's alright Arthur, we'll talk later." I assured him, I didn't want to cause any drama right now.

"Alright, well let's eat shall we?" Molly ushered us all to the table and I could feel my mouth drooling over the smells of her wonderful cooking. Harry and I took seats next to each other, and Ron and Ginny sat on either side of us.

"It's good to have you both back." Ginny smiled touching Harry's hand. "How long have you two been back?"

"A few weeks, but we didn't want to let anyone see us yet."

"Why not? You could've come to us if you had any problems." Ron.

"It's complicated Ron, please let's just eat." We ate mostly listening to how things had gone since we left, and apparently Bill and Fleur were expecting their firstborn child, Percy and Penelope were married, and Charlie now owned his own dragon breeding business in Romania. The Twins' jokeshop was getting better, and they had a joint contract with Zonko's creating new products; that and Ginny was trying out for the Hollyhead Harpies, and was waiting to hear if she made the team. Ron on the other hand was stuck in Auror training, he had failed his test twice and kept losing focus on the missions, but Kingsley kept him because he had bravery, more than the rest of the newbies.

Molly and Arthur had kept looking into our disappearances, but they had been keeping track of their own family to keep themselves in order.

"So where have you been since you returned?"

"With Remus and Severus, they kindly offered us a place to stay until we can get our lives back in order."

"You could always move in with us, we have extra rooms since Fred and George moved out?" Ron again.

"Ronald don't be rude, where they stay is their choice." Molly passed me some bread.

"Thanks." I passed it to Harry.

"Where is Severus Remus?" Arthur.

"He's packaging an order, and Teddy was napping so they should be here later."

"Oh well we'll save them a plate then." The rest of the meal was quiet for the most part, and then I felt Ron poking my side.

"Can we talk later?" I glanced at Harry whom looked as nervous with Ginny's hand on his wrist.

"Sure." I soon finished my meal, and Ron pulled me into the hall away from everyone. I was about to speak when I felt his lips on mine, and it was a bit rough. I brought up my hands and pushed him away, and he looked at me like I'd slapped him.

"Hermione…"

"Sorry, I just…"

"No I understand, too fast for you. Look Hermione I've been worrying about you for two years, I was afraid something had happened to you and well…you're back so we can pick up where we left off right?" I sighed, I knew this would happen.

"Ron you don't understand, we can't just pick up anything between us. Harry and I went through hell in the last two years, and neither of us can have what we did."

"Hermione I loved you, and I still do."

"I know Ronald I love you too, but you…" before I could answer I heard someone knocking at the door, and I instantly walked over to answer but Bill had already beat me.

"Hello Severus." It was Severus, and he had Teddy in his arms but then I saw Arielle at his side before she ran to me.

"Mummy!" I caught her in my arms and held her tight, then Harry came in. "Daddy!"

"Hey baby girl." Unfortunately I wasn't prepared to see the shock on everyone's faces, except Remus and the twins. Ron's face went red, and Ginny's eyes were wide like saucers.

"Did…did that kid just call you…?" I nodded at Bill.

"Perhaps we should discuss this more privately." Harry suggested and we all moved to the den. "I know this looks bad, but there is an explanation."

"Well obviously, since you failed to tell us you have a child!"

"Ginny!" Arthur scolded her. "Let them talk, go on Harry."

"Thank you. Listen there is a reason we were gone, but it has nothing to do with us running off together or anything like that. We were abducted by Death Eaters." They gasped. "All we remember is waking up in a cell and our captors pretty much tortured us for fun, keeping us in a cold cellar and making us…do things to each other."

"Things? What they made you…?" Ron looked furious.

"They made Harry…" I covered Arielle's ears. "Rape me."

"WHAT?" Ron stood up with his fists clenched, looking ready to punch something or someone.

"Ronald sit down this instant." Molly glared and he obeyed. "Hermione…please explain to us how they…made Harry do that."

"They gave me a potion, 'Liquid Imperius', and when they forced it down my throat it made me obey every command until the effects wore off." he patted Arielle's back. "That's how we had our daughter."

"She was conceived through…?" Fleur's English was clearer now. "Oh you poor things." Arielle was staring in wonder at the house, paying no attention to any of this.

"Our daughter was born into this, and the deal was if we did as they said then they wouldn't take her from us. Sometimes they'd take us into other rooms, other times they'd leave us alone. Two years we were held prisoner, tortured and degraded for their fun, it was a miracle we escaped."

"Yeah how did you escape?" Percy sounded cold.

"We…we were rescued by Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson." I answered them.

"What?" Arthur.

"It was Pansy's father who captured us, and she confessed under Veritaserum to Kingsley that she had no idea we were there until she overheard him talking to his partners. She and Draco saved us and took us to Grimmauld Place, sometime later we met with Remus and Severus here, and they offered to let us stay with them."

"Malfoy and Parkinson, children of death eaters saved you and confessed to everything? Well they're in Azkaban now right?" Ginny.

"They didn't do anything to us Ginny, Kingsley and Madame Bones confirmed it. They were cleared, but they're out looking for Lord Parkinson and his partners now."

"You trust them?" Molly.

"Yes, they saved us." Harry answered. Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Molly, and Arthur all looked deeply saddened by the facts, but Ginny, Percy, and Ron all looked cold and angry.

"Oh…" Molly looked to be in tears. "I can't believe…you went through all that…" she stood up and pulled us into hugs. "I'm so sorry we weren't there for you."

"It's not your fault Molly, you didn't know." Remus walked up and Teddy leaned into his shoulder. "We looked everywhere, but the death eaters were smart and kept them hidden all this time."

"We were all worried." Severus. "And we did what we could." He hugged us as well with Remus.

"But they're safe now and home, that's all that matters." Arthur hugged us.

"So now you have a child…" Ginny stood up. "Harry, remember your promise, we would get together after the war?"

"Ginny…I know what I said but…I can't."

"Harry, if this is about your daughter then I wouldn't mind. We could share custody between Ron and Hermione and…"

"Ginny stop." I said, and I looked at Ron. "Ron I'm sorry, but we aren't getting back together. Ever." He stood up and looked angry, his ears red as his hair.

"No, Hermione I love you and we can share custody of your kid."

"Ron, Ginny you don't understand…we're never getting back together." Harry paused and took a deep breath. "Because Hermione and I…are engaged." Their eyes widened and their mouths dropped open.

"Engaged?" Molly. "When?"

"Since a few days ago, I want to do the right thing and marry Hermione. Not just because of our daughter but because I love her." Harry's arms went around me and Arielle.

"NO!" Ron looked ready to yank out his wand. "Hermione you are supposed to be with me! I don't care if you have a child you and I are meant to be together remember?"

"No Ron, I love Harry."

"But you said you loved me!"

"I do, but like a brother. Harry I love more than my own life, and my baby girl, I'm sorry but I didn't want to hurt you."

"Too late…" Ginny's eyes were flooded with tears. "You promised me Harry, you promised." She ran out of the room and upstairs. Molly looked at us sorrowfully.

"I'll talk to Ginny, don't worry." Ron's anger looked worse, and then Arielle looked at him and flinched in my arms.

"Ron you need to calm down, you're scaring Arielle." Fred stood up and Ron turned to him.

"You knew?"

"Yes we…"

"Knew about the child…"

"Ronniekins, but you…"

"Shan't be so angry…"

"Because of something that…"

"Happened beyond…"

"Their control." Ron didn't believe it obviously.

"I bet you did this on purpose, you stupid whore!" he pointed at me and I felt Arielle stand up on my legs.

"No!" she shouted pointing at him. "Bad! You bad!" Great, now she learned two new words and not at a good time. "Bad!"

"Arielle shhh." Harry tried to console her but not quickly enough.

"No Daddy! Bad!" she kept pointing at Ron, and he looked like he'd been shouted at by me. "You bad!"

"Shut up you brat!" Harry stood up and punched Ron.

"Don't talk to my daughter like that!"

"Harry Ron that's enough!" Molly got between them. "Ronald go to your room, and stay in there until I or your father come for you."

"But Mum…"

"Now Ronald!" Ron glared at us again and stormed upstairs, and then we heard a door slam. "I'm sorry about that Harry, Hermione. Ronald had no right to say those things."

"Why shouldn't he mum?" Percy stood up. "Maybe they did do this on purpose, maybe they did just run away and Hermione got knocked up."

"Percy!" Arthur's voice deepened. "I won't have you disgracing them like that, either you straighten up or you can leave." Percy glared at his dad.

"Fine by me, come on Penny." Penelope didn't look so sure, but went along with her husband leaving through the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry." Molly apologized again.

"It's alright Molly, we can go."

"No Harry you and Hermione can stay, don't worry about them I'll take care of them." Molly smiled at us. "I know you didn't do this on purpose, so congratulations to you both. You're still part of this family and so is your daughter." She smiled at Arielle. "What's her name?"

"Arielle, Arielle Lily."

"A very pretty name." Fleur walked up handing Arielle a cookie. "Here little one." Arielle grabbed the cookie and munched on it before clapping.

"Good!" we laughed. I was afraid something like this would happen, but hopefully it wouldn't last very long.

"Now then…who wants desert?"

_**Will pick it up in the next chapter. What did you think of the reactions? Next one will show more of Ron and Ginny as well. And Arielle standing up to Ron, was that good?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	7. Discovered

_**Like the title says, someone leaks to the press about Harry and Hermione returning and they take it a little too far. Shows a dangerous side of Harry, and things are getting to be too much for poor Hermione and Arielle. **_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Hermione's P.O.V.:_

We stayed at the Burrow for at least one more hour, and neither Ginny nor Ron had come down from their rooms since Molly sent them away. I could tell they were upset by this, not that I blamed them, but at least Fred and George were having a good party. Arielle was playing with Molly, and the woman just adored our daughter; I had a feeling she'd be asking to babysit soon.

"Good!" Arielle was clapping and giggling after eating some of Molly's famous double chocolate chip cake.

"Yes that is good sweetie." Molly was having a ball, as was Fleur.

"Glad to see mum's taken a liking to the girl." Arthur smiled. "I'm sorry about Ron, Ginny, and Percy, you'd think after the war they'd have learned to think before speaking." I shook my head.

"No Arthur, Ron and Ginny have a right to be angry with us…"

"But Ron didn't have a right to call you a whore." Harry stepped in. "He should've known better."

"Harry's right Hermione, yes they had a right to be angry but you didn't do this on purpose." Charlie said from his spot. "I do agree with your engagement, it's the right thing to do."

"Thank you Charlie."

"You're welcome, and I'm sure if Ron and Ginny give you any trouble just tell the twins they'll get them. Won't you boys?" the twins nodded happily.

"Of course we will!" Fred.

"No problem!" I was glad most of the Weasleys supported us.

"If Ron ever comes to his senses, let me know." Harry turned to me. "We should get back, it's almost Arielle's bed time." I glanced at the clock on the wall, it was nearly eight.

"Yes we should."

"Hold on." We turned and saw Bill coming over with something in his hands, a little blue ball with silver stars all over. He turned it in his hands and it played music, lullaby music. "A little something for my new niece, to help her sleep at night." Harry took the ball from him.

"Thank you Bill." We hugged everyone, and then I went to get Arielle who was already rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Come on sweetie, time for bed." She shook her head.

"No."

"Yes you're going to bed when we get back."

"No." that time Teddy said it.

"Yes Teddy you too." Remus smiled. "Thank you for dinner Molly, and happy birthday Fred George."

"Thank you Remus, everyone."

"Oh and Harry, Hermione why don't you two stop at the store tomorrow? We could show you around the alley if you want, no one will bother you around us."

"Um…" I looked at Harry. "That does sound nice."

"We've been indoors too long, it'll be good for Arielle." That made me think otherwise.

"I don't know if we should bring her."

"The alley would be crawling with fans of yours Harry, I wouldn't bring Arielle until things calm down." Bill.

"I could babysit if you want, and Teddy can come so she'll have a playmate." Molly offered and maybe if Arielle spent more time here it could be good for her to get out too.

"Sounds good, you hear that Arielle? You'll come back tomorrow." Her eyes lit up and she clapped. "Well we'd better be going, good night everyone."

"Goodnight." We left and apparated with Remus and Severus, as soon as we reached the living room I went with Severus to put the kids to sleep. Severus took Teddy to his room and I took Arielle to the one I shared with Harry. After changing her clothes

"Did you have fun honey?" she nodded sleepily. "Good, now get some rest Daddy and I will be in here soon." I kissed her forehead and she fell asleep in seconds. "Goodnight Arielle." I snuck away quietly and found Harry in the living room with Severus and Remus, drinking tea in front of the fireplace.

"Tea Hermione?" Severus poured a cup.

"Yes thanks." I sat beside Harry and sipped my tea, it had been a long but alright day. "That went well, not like I'd hoped but…well either way."

"I still can't believe Ron, Ginny I can understand but he…it's like fourth year all over again." Harry put his face in his hand and set his teacup down.

"That wasn't a good year for anyone, especially you Harry." Remus.

"As thick as Mr. Weasley is, I think he'll come around. He's just upset that Harry has you instead of him, I'm not sure about Ginevra though, she wasn't quite faithful in these last two years despite the promise you two made."

"That's true, she sort of moved on but…I didn't want to hurt her."

"Oh well, whether they want to accept it or not is their decision. I'm not going to let Ron or anyone else intimidate me." I held Harry's free hand.

"Well said Hermione, but don't worry if either of those two give you a hard time you know who to call." I had to laugh, Remus definitely knew how to cheer a person up. "You two are ready for tomorrow right?"

"We will be, can't stay hidden away forever."

"Well…we'll leave you two alone." Severus sent his and Remus' cup into the kitchen and took Remus' hand leading back to their room. I put my cup on the end table and leaned into Harry.

"They think we betrayed them."

"We didn't ask for this to happen." Harry kissed my head. "We didn't betray them, we both loved them but…"

"This wasn't our fault." That's all I could think about.

"I know, but I know if we both still felt what we had for Ron and Ginny two years ago we would be with them. But…"

"You don't have to say it." I hugged him. "We can deal with them later." He sighed into my hair and wrapped his arms around me. "Let's just sit, and talk."

"About what?"

"Um…we could talk about where to live?" I had been wanting to talk for a while, but the marriage idea would wait.

"I've been thinking about that, and maybe we can get a London flat for a while and then maybe after we get married and have more kids we can get a house. I'll look around for properties and we can see what's good, any ideas?"

"Well, not really crowded neighborhoods, not in the city, more like a quiet neighborhood for the kids. Arielle loves playing outside, a nice big backyard, enough room for six." Harry laughed and kissed my head.

"How about seven?"

"Oh no you are not turning me into Molly Weasley."

"Hey she's a good mom, strong too."

"And loud and demanding, I'm not like that."

"Well…" he looked away and I punched his arm. "I was kidding!"

"Oh well, we'll just get a flat in London like you said and when we have more children we'll get a house. Now let's get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." We walked to the bedroom hand in hand, Arielle was sleeping like a rock and after we changed both of us moved on either side of her and Harry covered us with the sheets.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, both of you." I kissed Arielle's forehead, reached over to the table, took my dreamless sleep potion, and soon enough my eyes closed in sleep. Thankfully I had the potions master Severus Snape to help, I didn't want my nightmares terrifying my daughter.

_The next day:_

"Oi!" I was sitting at the table trying to feed Arielle her pancakes when I saw Severus run in with a copy of the Daily Prophet. "Look at this, 'Boy-Who-Lived Returns with Surprise Family!'."

"WHAT?" Harry yanked the prophet off the table and read it over. "Harry Potter returns home after mysteriously disappearing two years ago and what's he brought with him? A relationship with Hermione Granger and a young daughter; inside sources reveal that our savior vanished with Ms. Granger at the same time but is unsure how the little girl with them came to be? Is it possible the two are married? We're all eager to find out." My eyes widened.

"Who would do this?" Remus.

"I think I know." Harry growled throwing the paper on the table.

"I doubt it was Ron or Ginny Harry, or even Malfoy and Pansy. None of them would stoop this low." I was hoping so at least.

"It had to be Ron, who else would go this far?"

"Harry calm down." Severus picked up Teddy and wiped his face of the oatmeal he'd been eating. "If you want to find out then go to the twins, they'll know who did it."

"Maybe." Arielle finished her breakfast, I cleaned her up, and fixed her hair to get the syrup out before setting her down.

"Mummy."

"Just a minute sweetie." I cleaned off her plate and mine, then picked her up. "Ready to see Molly?" she nodded.

"Let's get going, I want to find out what idiot did this." Harry was angry, he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Harry don't be rash, at least they didn't tell about what happened to us."

"They still had no right to do this, whoever did is gonna pay."

"Harry please." Remus walked up and grabbed his arm. "Not in front of the kids." Harry nodded stiffly and looked at me.

"Daddy?" he walked over and took Arielle from my arms.

"It's ok baby, daddy's just upset." He bounced her a little and after we put on our coats we headed to the floo and straight to the Burrow.

"Hello?" Molly came from the kitchen and smiled at us.

"Hello, did you see the…?"

"We did." Severus answered her. "Where is young Ronald?" Molly's eyes widened.

"Now don't make accusations please…and you just missed him he left a few minutes after breakfast." My hands clenched.

"Do you know where?"

"I'm not sure, but he did say he was going to the alley." We needed to go there anyway. "I know it seems bad, but I don't think Ron would do this."

"He didn't." Ginny appeared beside Molly. "I was with Ron all last night, he didn't send word or anything to the prophet. Nor did I."

"Not sure if I believe you right now, but we need to see Ron."

"Go to the shop, he may be there." She turned away and went upstairs. I could tell she was still upset, but that wasn't important right now. Harry let Arielle down and she ran to Molly, hugging her around the knees and Teddy followed suit.

"Thank you for babysitting Molly." Remus.

"You're quite welcome Remus, it's no trouble at all." She looked at me. "I'll take good care of the children Hermione, Harry."

"Thank you." I looked at Arielle. "You behave yourself Arielle, be a good girl for mummy and daddy." She clapped her hands.

"Good! Good!" Harry smiled.

"Be good for Molly baby girl." We went out to the front yard and disapparated straight to WWW, and thankfully it was towards the back so we stayed out of the spotlight. Remus led us through the back and straight upstairs where we heard some shouting upstairs.

"You dirty liar!"

"We know it was you who told the prophet!"

"NO! I didn't say anything!"

"Liar! Who else would go this far than you, the jealous jackarse of the Weasley clan?"

"It wasn't me!"

"HEY!" Remus called upstairs, and we walked up seeing Ron cornered against the wall with Fred and George's wands at his chest and face. "Guys that's enough, we saw the prophet."

"HOW COULD YOU?" Harry shouted.

"I DIDN'T ANYTHING!" Ron shouted back. "I may have been angry but I didn't say anything to the prophet!" I walked up and held Harry's arm.

"Harry calm down." I looked at Ron. "I'm asking you this once Ron, did you tell the prophet about my and Harry's return?" he stood up and Fred and George lowered their wands.

"Hermione, I swear on my own life I did not, I repeat, did not tell the prophet about you." He stopped.

"Then it had to be Percy." Fred. "He stormed out like an angry troll last night."

"He does have connections to the prophet, but he wouldn't go too far or he'd lose his job." That made sense, Harry tensed next to me and I stroked his arm.

"Why so angry Potter? Now everyone knows you're back so what?" Harry stormed up to Ron and pushed him up against the wall.

"Harry!"

"You listen to me and you listen good Weasley, if I find out you had any part in this at all so help me God I will send you straight through seven layers of Hell!" he let Ron go and Ron glared at me.

"Isn't that sweet, boy wonder standing up for his whore." I felt tears sting my eyes, and Remus held onto me.

"That is uncalled for Mr. Weasley." Severus growled and before Ron could say anything else George grabbed his collar and yanked him back towards the door.

"Don't bother coming back until you get some sense knocked into you." Ron went out the door and it slammed shut. I fell into Harry's arms and his hands went into my hair; we stood together for a few seconds before the twins coughed for our attention.

"We're going to have a word with Percy later."

"He won't get away with this." Harry nodded.

"I don't care if he is your brother right now, no one messes with my family." I leaned into him further, and he kissed my had. "No one."

"No one."

_**Hope this answers a few questions some of you had. Now that the secret's out, what will Harry and Hermione go through to shield their daughter from the bad press? What will they do to prove to Ron and Ginny they didn't want to hurt them and couldn't control what happened?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	8. Anger

_**Oh man there's a lot of emotion in this chapter on Hermione and Harry's part. Everyone knows when Harry gets angry about family back away or you'll get burned to the core. Percy Weasley is dead for what he's done, and to make things worse Harry has to come to terms with the world about Hermione and Arielle, and soon.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Hermione's P.O.V.:_

This had gone too far, Percy Weasley had gone too far. He had no right exposing us to the prophet and he was going to pay. Ron and Ginny couldn't have done it, otherwise Molly and Arthur would've chewed their heads off. Percy on the other hand plenty of opportunity because of his job, and he always turned his head when things got bad.

"Where does Percy live?" Harry still held onto me.

"In a flat near the Ministry, but he's bound to be at work by now. Go talk to Kingsley." George. "He'll straighten him out."

"I think we'll do just that." He about pulled me towards the door when a voice stopped him.

"Hold on you two, we're coming along." Remus and Severus came up. "I'd like to know what gave him the right to rat you out."

"Good, we'll keep watch here but I'd get there soon. Ron might've tipped him off." we bid them goodbye and they let us use their private floo going straight to the ministry and right into a mob of reporters.

"Mr. Potter is it true you and Ms. Granger are a couple now?"

"Ms. Granger is it true you seduced Mr. Potter to get him away from Ginny Weasley?"

"Mr. Potter are you and Ms. Granger to be married?"

"Ms. Granger are you really a seductress trying to get into Mr. Potter's life for his money and fame?" that did it.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR WAY!" I screamed loudly over them and I saw Kingsley turn his head towards us from the balcony of his office.

"Harry! Hermione come up here!" he called and the reporters stepped aside, including one smug looking Rita Skeeter, the vile woman. Remus and Severus led us up to Kingsley's office and speak of the devil Percy was right there with Penelope, who looked resentful standing next to him.

"You bastard!" Harry about charged at him but Remus and Severus held him back.

"Harry calm down, I already knew it was Percy who sold your story to the prophet. Auror Lee saw him talking to a reporter last night when I called him in to file some paperwork." Kingsley glared at Percy.

"The public had a right to know."

"You had no right talking to them whatsoever!" I walked up to him and gave him a good slap across the face. "We didn't do this on purpose Percival Weasley! You are a monster for doing this not only to us but to our daughter!"

"I didn't think you would care Granger, Potter is one to like the fame of the public surrounding him."

"Mr. Weasley!" Kingsley's booming voice made the room shake. "You had no right to release that information, and after Harry and Hermione asked me to keep it quiet until they come forward." Percy's eyes widened.

"I wasn't aware…"

"Well now you are, consider yourself suspended for two weeks without pay."

"But Minister…"

"It's the least you deserve Mr. Weasley, Penelope did you have anything to do with this?" She lifted her head and looked directly at Kingsley.

"No sir, I just found out and I'm sorry for what Percy's done." She looked at us. "I'm very sorry." I nodded at her.

"Penny!"

"No Percy, you went too far. I understand Ron and Ginny are hurt but you can't butt into their business like this. Not to mention exposing that little girl to this, it's wrong." Percy's mouth was a thin line, like he was trying to withhold his tongue.

"You are dismissed Percy, go." Percy nodded stiffly and left with Penelope. "I'm sorry about this Harry, I wish I could've stopped it."

"It's not your fault Kingsley." Harry. "I should've known Percy would pull something like this."

"Well it's all out now, but whatever you both decide is up to you."

"We're not ready to face the public yet, we need time to think about this." I answered and Harry held onto my hand.

"Take all the time you need, and Harry if you're interested in finding a job I have some positions open, and Auror is one of them."

"Thanks Kingsley, I'll think about it." Harry led me away, with Severus and Remus following but as soon as we came down Rita Skeeter stood by the floos looking all smug with her pad and quick quotes quill in hand.

"Out of our way Skeeter." I glared at her.

"Oh come now, just one little interview? I mean you Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger here disappeared for two years, it's the hottest story of the week."

"Unless you want to get hurt I suggest you move." Severus snarled.

"Oh…" the quill started moving. "Could it be you've been staying with Mr. Lupin and Mr. Snape, hiding under their wing after all this time only to evade the news of you both having an affair together from your fiancés?"

"You don't know anything Skeeter." Harry growled. "Now move."

"So it seems to be true…you both went behind your fiancés backs and now you have a little girl together? Imagine how her life will be once she starts Hogwarts, a bastard child of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, oh how delicious that would be." The next thing I knew, my fist went straight into her nose and I heard it crunch. She fell back to the floor and her glasses broke under the impact of my knuckles, then I grabbed the quill and pad ripping them to pieces as she looked up at me with shocked eyes.

"You make another statement about my daughter and I will turn you back into your beetle form and I will squish you under my foot! I'm not the plain bushy-haired girl you bullied in my fourth year, I've gotten stronger and I've gotten smarter so don't you dare forget who you're dealing with!" my last few words let me repair and enlarge the pad to the size of a book before I threw it at her face.

"Hermione…let's go." Right as Harry pulled me around I spit in Skeeter's face and we flooed straight to the Lupin home. I felt like hitting something but I restrained myself.

"I won't say I condone your behavior Hermione, but she deserved worse." Severus smirked.

"And it was nice of Kingsley to offer you a job Harry, you could start working whenever you feel ready."

"I don't know if I will work for a while Remus, Hermione and I still have to find a home." Remus smiled.

"Funny you should mention that." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out some brochures. "I got these last night before I came home, just in case you two wanted to look around today away from everyone's eyes." I looked at them carefully.

"Thank you Remus." I handed some to Harry, and they were rather nice apartment buildings on the front. They were in small areas, some suburban in London, even a few in the country.

"This one seems nice." I handed one to Harry again and it was a small apartment building in Liverpool, not too extravagant but homely like my parents' home had been. "Harry! My parents!" his eyes widened. We had forgotten about my parents, I had brought them back from Australia before we vanished but they had wind of the Daily Prophet!

"Well…that's something else we can do tonight." He dropped the brochure and stared at me. "We'll go see them tonight, but you'd best send them word first."

"Good idea." I quickly took out a parchment paper and quill, and quickly wrote the message.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I know it's been two years since we've seen each other, but there's a good explanation for it. It would be better to tell you in person than by letter, because you deserve to know the truth. I'm sorry I haven't contacted you lately, because I just came back two weeks ago. _

_I will be bringing my friend, Harry Potter with me to your house tonight, because it involves him as well. I will see you tonight at 7 p.m. sharp. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

I folded the letter and went to the window to see Remus' owl, Aider waiting for me.

"Take this to Mr. and Mrs. Granger." He hooted in response, took the letter in his beak and flew off. "Harry…I think I should tell you that…my parents they are nice people, but my dad…"

"Protective father?" I nodded. "Don't worry Hermione, I won't let him intimidate me. I love you and I'll prove it to him in front of the entire world if I have to."

"I know you will." I blushed. "It's just that, my mother I'm sure will be overjoyed to have a grandchild, but my dad will probably want to shoot you before getting happy."

"We don't have to bring Arielle if you don't want to."

"I do, but if my parents…" Harry stopped me midsentence.

"Doesn't matter what you say, I'm not going to let your dad scare me off. We can bring Arielle along because I know she'll want to know her grandparents."

"Maybe…but if my dad starts something, I don't want her around angry people." He tilted my chin up and kissed my lips. "Harry…"

"We'll see them tonight Hermione, don't worry. Now about these flats…this one in Liverpool looks better than the rest."

"Shall we go then?" Harry nodded. "Well we'll have to call first." Thankfully Remus had a telephone, since some wizards found them useful like the floo.

"I'll call, you go relax a bit ok?" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You're such a Casanova you know that?" he didn't get it, but oh well. I got up and walked into the kitchen seeing Remus reading a book at the table. "Remus, where's Severus?" he looked up from his book.

"He's either taking a shower or a nap. He was up all night with Teddy."

"I didn't hear anything."

"Teddy tends to get up and sneak into our room when he has bad dreams. Luckily we were clothed when he came in." he blushed a little.

"What happened after he woke you?"

"Severus was grumpy, but he put Teddy back to bed after Teddy pulled off his little puppy face." I laughed, I had witnessed the puppy face and Teddy could pull it off so well. "It took him almost an hour."

"What kind of nightmare did he have?" Remus's smile faded.

"Tonks." I felt my heart drop. Remus still missed Tonks, not that I blamed him she was a great woman and mother to Teddy. "He had a nightmare of her…leaving him."

"Leaving?" he shuddered a bit.

"I…I don't want to discuss it right now."

"I understand, Harry's calling that apartment manager to set up a meeting for us."

"That's good, a nice start." I nodded.

"I also sent a note to my parents." He looked a bit surprised. "I have to tell them what happened, and they deserve to know they have a granddaughter."

"That is true, are you worried?" I nodded.

"My father tends to be overprotective; I'm worried about exposing Arielle to too much anger."

"I wouldn't worry too much Hermione, Arielle's tough for a two year old. When she stood up to Ron, that was a true amount of courage."

"She gets that from Harry." I smiled. "But still…"

"Hermione I'm sure your parents will understand, and even if they don't then you still have me and Severus, not to mention Molly and Arthur to help you."

"I know but they're my parents, I want them in Arielle's life." I sighed. "Remus…what do you think would happen if Lily and James were alive? Would they accept Arielle, even if they knew what happened?" I sat down next to him and Remus had a gentle smile on his face before reaching for my hand.

"Hermione, James and Lily would love Arielle no matter what. James may have been an arrogant toerag like Lily put it, but he'd have understood if Harry took responsibility the way he is. I know they would accept this, and I know they wouldn't think badly of you or Arielle." That made me feel loads better.

"Looks like I don't have much to worry about now." I laughed. "Thanks Remus."

"Anytime Hermione." Right as I made a drink for myself Harry walked in.

"I got a hold of him, he said we can meet next Tuesday at one."

"Great, it'll make it easier for us." He sat down beside me. "What time is it?" he glanced at his wristwatch.

"Almost noon, that was quick."

"Well…we have a little time before we have to go get Arielle. So what should we do?"

"How about helping clean up the house?" we turned to see a freshly showered Severus wearing dark jeans and an olive black shirt.

"We could use some tidying help in Teddy's room." Remus looked at us. "He loves flinging his toys for some reason."

"We'll take care of it."

"After that I think Severus will need help organizing his stores."

"No need, did that last night."

"Oh, well then we'll just clean the rest of the house."

"No problem." Harry smiled and I led him away to Teddy's room. Right when I shut the door slightly Harry pulled me into his arms for a kiss. All the anger, the frustration, the worry, the sadness, all of my negative emotions melted away from that kiss. After a few seconds of Harry's tongue grazing my lips I gave him entrance and it became a battle.

"Hey you two no lovey dovey on the job!" Severus' voice made us pull apart and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Git."

"Hush, let's get this done." We started to clean, knowing Arielle and Teddy were having a ball with Molly and Arthur, and all we had to worry about right now was the meeting with my parents tonight.

'Oh dear.'

_**Ok maybe not as much emotion as I'd said but…still good right? Anyway next chapter brings up the meeting between the Grangers, Hermione, Arielle, and Harry. Mr. Granger won't be too happy, but he won't turn out like Ron has. Might also give a hint of how Harry's going to reveal his engagement with Hermione to everyone or I could just let him get so fed up with Ginny and Ron that he ends up showing them the memories of what happened.**_

_**Bashing won't last too long.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	9. Parents

_**The little meeting between our engaged couple and the Grangers; there will be a little thing of language in here and no Arielle's not coming in yet. Like I said in the last chapter they won't be like Ron and Ginny acting all high and mighty because of what happened.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_(Just a note, most of this will be in Hermione's P.O.V. but there may be a couple of cases to where it could go to Harry's part too.)_

_Hermione's P.O.V.:_

I had received word from my parents not too long ago, and they were happy to finally hear from me but they were troubled by why I had disappeared. I told them in my letter they would receive answers tonight, but I wasn't bringing Arielle with us. I knew how my father would react and I didn't want her exposed to anymore anger.

"Hermione, they're here." I heard Severus calling from the living room; Pansy and Draco had gone to Diagon Alley to get us some more clothes since all our others needed to be washed. Harry told them he would pay them back but Draco said not to worry, it was on him.

"Hey, thanks guys." Draco handed Harry a bag and Pansy handed me one. "We really appreciate this."

"It's no trouble at all, you could use some more fashionable clothes anyway no offense." Pansy giggled.

"None taken." I reached into mine and pulled out a long light blue dress with short sleeves and white trim. Not too dressy, but not too casual either; Pansy had good taste.

"Have they found your father yet?" Remus came in with a tray of teacups, and Pansy shook her head.

"He's vanished, as has my mother. The manor's empty, so it's possible they won't be returning any time soon."

"Have they contacted you?" she nodded.

"They expected me to come with them, but I told them I wouldn't go within ten feet of their disgusting shadows. Lucius and Narcissa offered to let me stay with them, and I obliged so I have a place to stay."

"That's good." I pulled out some white shoes from the bottom of the bag. "Wait…did your parents read the prophet Draco?" he nodded.

"They didn't believe it though, they know you were abducted but they don't know the full details."

"Do they know you saved us?"

"They do, but I promised them to keep clear of the crazy reporters." Ok, no problems with the Malfoys. "So how long are you two going to be gone?"

"Probably late, no doubt we'll have a hard time talking to my parents."

"Are you taking Arielle?" I shook my head.

"She's staying here, I asked Molly to bring her home at six."

"It's almost six now."

"Arielle's probably busy with Teddy, those two have become fast friends." Severus smiled a bit. After I set my bags down I heard the floo go off and in stepped Molly with Teddy and Arielle.

"Mummy!" she ran straight to me and I caught her in time.

"Hey baby did you have fun?" she nodded. "Were you good?" she clapped her hands.

"Good!"

"She was an angel, both of them were. Teddy had a little mess in the kitchen but it was nothing." Molly kissed both of the kids' cheeks.

"What mess?" Remus.

"He was playing in the baking powder, while I was making a cake for tonight's dinner."

"Teddy what did daddy tell you about playing in food?" Teddy just smiled. "Silly kid, thanks for babysitting Molly."

"No problem Remus, and I hope your parents are understanding Hermione." She hugged me.

"They will be, with a little convincing." I hoped at least. "Again thank you for watching Arielle."

"No trouble at all dear, and I'm sorry for what Percy did he had no rights."

"It's ok, Kingsley took care of him." Harry hugged Molly and she left back through the floo. "We'd better change Hermione, can't keep them waiting." I nodded and handed Arielle to Pansy, and sadly she could tell something was up.

"Mummy?" she reached for me.

"Honey mummy and daddy need to go out for a while, it'll be ok we'll be back." She starting tearing up.

"Oh baby it's ok." Harry quickly took her. "You'll have fun with Uncle Remus and Uncle Severus. Won't she?" he looked at said men.

"Of course, it'll be alright sweetheart." She started to calm down and reached for Severus. "Don't worry, we'll handle things here." Harry and I left to change, and luckily I had already showered so I wouldn't need an hour to get ready.

I managed to change quickly but Harry was still busy figuring out which shirt to wear.

"Harry come on hurry up!"

"Which one Mione? I don't want to come to your parents looking like a slug."

"Wear the green shirt, and the black shoes but move!"

"Alright alright yeesh!" Harry quickly changed, combed his hair, and put on a dash of cologne Draco lent him. "Ok now we can go." He took my hand and we disapparated outside my parents' house, in the same neighborhood I had lived in as a child.

"Are you ready?" he held my hand and nodded.

"I'm ready." I led him up to the front doorstep, and rang the doorbell to be quickly greeted by my mother who wrapped me in a bear hug.

"Oh Hermione…two years since I've held you like this." She sobbed into my hair but I managed to wriggle loose enough to stare at her. "Where have you been?"

"I'll explain in a moment mum, can we come inside?" she looked at Harry.

"Oh you must be Harry Potter, Hermione's told me a lot about you." She shook his hand and stepped aside for us to enter. I couldn't see my dad, he was probably in the kitchen or the den on the couch. "Arnold! They're here." She called and led us to the den where I saw my dad, looking upset but happy at the same time. Mum hung up our coats and Harry stayed behind me.

"Daddy…" I walked to him and he pulled me into his arms kissing my hair.

"My baby girl…you're back." He didn't let go.

"Arnold, you're crushing her." I heard my mum and he reluctantly let go. "Sit down dear, Harry you can sit next to her." We sat on the couch and my parents sat in the chairs across from us. I could see the coffee table was set with tea and cookies, their usual snack before dinner.

"Harry Potter I presume?" dad's voice was rough, typical overprotectiveness.

"Yes sir."

"Well…before we have dinner would you two kindly explain where our Hermione has been since she vanished?" Mum took a cup and sipped from it. I took a deep breath and looked at Harry.

"You can tell if you want." He smiled softly and I stared back at my parents.

"A month after I brought you both back, Harry and I were in Diagon Alley helping a friend rebuild his shop when all of a sudden we were attacked. Someone stunned and knocked us out, and when we came to we were in a dark dungeon."

"It was the home of a death eater, I'm sure Hermione told you about them?"

"Those people who worked for that dark wizard?" Mum asked and I nodded. "What happened?"

"The man who abducted us, he wanted revenge for me slaying the Dark Lord so he abducted Hermione and I." Harry paused. "He and a few others kept us locked in that dungeon, and they tortured us." I shook a little.

"Hermione?" Daddy looked at me worried, and I rolled up part of my dress to show a long scar on my leg.

"They used spells, and weapons on us. They…" I looked down, I wasn't sure how to say this.

"Honey?" Mum leaned forward.

"Hermione…" Harry held my hand and I think I felt some strength come through my veins.

"They also…they forced…"

"You were raped weren't you?" Daddy stood up from his seat. "Did they rape you?"

"Y-Yes but…"

"But what?" he had that tone, the one that meant talk quickly or he'll blow.

"They weren't the ones who raped her." Harry answered him and dad turned sharply to him.

"Daddy…calm down please."

"Arnold." Dad sat back down, but he was still on edge. "Hermione, if those men didn't rape you then…"

"They…they used a potion on Harry, and made him rape me." Daddy stood up again.

"WHAT?" he looked ready to punch Harry but Mum and I grabbed both of his arms and stopped him. "You raped my daughter!"

"Daddy it wasn't his fault! Listen to me!"

"He raped you and he's supposed to be your friend!"

"Daddy please…just listen." Mum and I managed to make him sit back down, but I stood in front of Harry. "They made him take a potion that made him do it, it was like…liquid mind control. Harry tried to fight it but it was too strong, and he was careful not to hurt me too much!"

"He still hurt you."

"I never wanted to!" I turned and saw Harry stand up. "I tried to fight the potion but it was too strong! I never wanted to hurt Hermione she's like my sister, and I'd never do anything to mess that up." Daddy's eyes were wide at Harry's outburst. "If you don't believe me then maybe I can show the memories to you one day, but those men forced me to hurt Hermione." He stopped and stared directly at my dad. "I would never, do anything to purposely hurt your daughter, never." There was an awkward silence.

"Daddy…" he still seemed shocked, but it looked like the information sunk into his brain.

"That's horrible, you poor dears." Mum reached up and hugged us. "To do that to you, those monsters…have you told the Ministry?" of course my parents were familiar with the Ministry of Magic.

"Yes, and they're out looking for the men now." I sighed and sat back down next to Harry. "But there is something else you should know."

"What is it honey?" Mum looked ready to cry, but she was strong and held her tears back. Harry held my hand again and I saw my dad's knuckles clench.

"I…Harry and I…after that night, I found out that I was…pregnant." Their eyes widened. "Harry and I have a child, a daughter." The looks on their faces were almost unreadable, but I didn't pay much attention as I pulled a picture of Arielle Remus had taken a couple of days ago from my jacket.

"You have a daughter….she was born, in that dungeon?" my dad sounded heartbroken, and why shouldn't he be?

"Yes, and they would've taken her away if we didn't do what they said. Harry and I had to obey them, or we might've lost our baby girl. They didn't touch her, and she didn't see us tortured but she knew when we were hurt."

"Is she healthy?"

"Perfectly, she's smart for a two year old." I handed my mum the picture and she stared at it with adoring eyes. Dad reached over and looked at the photo, with tears forming in his eyes.

"She looks just like you." He whispered.

"What's her name dear?"

"Arielle, Arielle Lily." Mum looked up with tearful eyes.

"My baby has a baby of her own, oh sweetheart." She pulled me into another hug. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry we couldn't be there for you. Harry…" she pulled him into a hug. "You protected my daughter, and your daughter, I don't blame you for anything."

"Thank you Mrs. Granger." We stayed that way for a bit, and after we pulled apart dad was still staring at the picture.

"Daddy?" he looked up slowly, but stared at Harry before he stood.

"Mr. Granger…"

"Don't…just answer my questions. You swear you'd never hurt my daughter intentionally, and you have a child with her…are you going to protect them both?"

"I would protect them with all my might."

"Are you going to be a good father to my granddaughter?"

"I would do anything for my daughter, anything."

"Then…are you going to marry my Hermione?" ok now that I didn't see coming!

"Daddy!"

"No Hermione…" Harry looked directly at my father, green eyes glaring into brown ones full of confidence. "I want to marry Hermione, but I would like your blessing first. I promise you she will not starve and neither will Arielle, I will give them everything I can to make sure they have a good life."

"Do you promise?"

"On my parents' graves." Daddy sighed, and handed the picture back to Harry.

"Very well, you have my blessing but I promise you this." He stood tall and straight. "If you hurt either one of them, I will come knocking at your door with a shotgun in my hands." Harry looked down.

"Understood." I looked desperately at mum and she clapped her hands.

"Alright, let's eat dinner shall we? Come now into the dining room." We followed behind my parents, and I was already feeling relieved now that we'd gotten the bad stuff out of the way. Now we just had to make it through the rest of dinner.

_**Next chapter will continue on from here with the rest of the dinner, then I'll probably bring Ginny back in. She's going to have a word with our beloved couple, and it will have a little more emotion in it.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	10. Author's Note

Fear not everyone, this is just a little note of what's going to happen in the next two weeks. I'm sorry to say that I will not be updating for two weeks because I have a final exam coming up and a couple of tests beforehand. I will be working on the updates while I'm on study breaks, but none of my fics will be updated for a while.

I'm asking you to please be patient with me, because I promise the wait will be worth it and I'll make the chapters long if it pleases you all. I promise I will update the day my exams are done, and I hope you'll all bear with me.

I may replace these author notes with the new chapters or I'll add a chapter after it whichever sounds better.

**Annabeth Volturi**


	11. Talking

_**Picks up from the last chapter, and then it goes to the day after. I thank you all for your patience, I guess I had more free time than I thought but I can say right now that the next update could take a week or so. And thanks for your support I greatly appreciate it.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Hermione's P.O.V.:_

The rest of dinner had gone well, though there was still some tension between daddy and Harry. Even though daddy had given Harry his blessing to marry me, I could tell it would be a while before he fully trusted him.

"So where are you two going to live?" mother was eager to know everything, and I didn't blame her.

"We're looking at a few places right now, but as of lately we've been staying at Harry's godfather's house with his husband and son." They looked at me funny.

"Your godfather…is gay?" daddy.

"Yes sir he is."

"And he has a son?"

"Well he was married to a woman for his first marriage, and they had a son who is also my godson but she was killed during the war."

"Oh…well we don't have any problems with gay people." Mother. "My brother is gay, and his husband is the sweetest man you'd ever meet."

"Mum don't embarrass Uncle Trevor."

"Oh hush Hermione." Mum had made chicken alfredo for dinner, one of my favorites and Harry's now new favorite. "Now then, when are we going to meet our granddaughter?" I looked at Harry.

"Well…I know that it's close to Thanksgiving…" I looked at Harry.

"That could work."

"And mum…would it be alright if…we brought Harry's family with us?" she looked at daddy and he nodded.

"Might as well meet them, they are going to be part of the family."

"I'll invite Trevor and Marco too." They were my only other family, and I knew that the last time I had seen my uncle he had been trying to adopt. "Oh and that reminds me, he's got his own child as well."

"Really?"

"Yes a little boy named Jasper, he's one now. They adopted him just a few months ago." That was good, I had a new cousin. "The poor child's mother died in childbirth, and the father was a policeman who died in action. No extended family."

"That's terrible, at least he's got a new family now."

"Yes indeed, I think I have a photo." Daddy reached into his pocket and pulled a photo from his wallet. I saw my Uncle Trevor and Marco with a little baby, who had brown eyes and dark hair. He was adorable, just like Arielle.

"Now Hermione dear, when do you and Harry wish to be married?" that was not a question I was prepared to answer, so I looked at Harry hoping he could.

"Well…we plan to wait a while. Not only do we need to get a place of our own but I need to get a job first, I mean I have money now from my parents' fortune but I want to be able to provide for my family." my parents exchanged looks and smiled.

"They've really thought this through Arnold."

"Oh yes, let's hope our granddaughter is as smart as her mother."

"Oh she is, but she's brave like her father." I laughed remembering how Arielle stood up to Ron, she was so much like Harry.

"Hermione, I just remembered…weren't you in a relationship before you went missing?" daddy looked at me and I nodded.

"Ron, we aren't talking much anymore."

"Nor are I and my ex-girlfriend." Harry spoke up. "We were both seeing other people before this happened, but we aren't speaking to them right now."

"I take it they weren't so…convincing." I shook my head.

"They think we did this on purpose, and refuse to stop insulting us."

"Arielle's not afraid though, she stood up to Ron when he called Hermione…a whore."

"What did she say to him?"

"She called him bad, like she was scolding a dog." I laughed at the memory again. "It was rather funny."

"Now I'm dying to see her, oh Hermione can't we meet her sooner?"

"I don't know yet mum, we still have a good bit to do before we can bring Arielle around." Mum's face fell a bit, but she smiled through it.

"Oh…oh my look at the time." I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was close to nine. Arielle would be in bed by now.

"Wow it's late, we should be going." I walked over and kissed both my parents. "I'll write you."

"You'd better." Daddy sounded serious, and then turned to Harry. They shook hands, but mother wrapped Harry up in a tight hug.

"Thank you for dinner Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

"Oh Harry please call me Kate, we are going to be family after all." She kissed his cheek. "I hope to be getting lots of pictures of my grandbaby." I laughed.

"You will mum, you will." We said our goodbyes and soon enough we were out the door disapparating back to the Lupin home. As we entered in Remus and Severus were waiting in the den for us.

"There you two are, so how was it?"

"It was good Remus, my parents acted better than I thought."

"Right after her dad tried to kill me." I nudged Harry.

"Oh you told…?"

"Yes." I felt an awkward silence coming. "How were the kids?"

"Well Arielle was quiet for the most part, but after Teddy gave her his desert she perked up right away."

"And it was hard getting her into bed, all that sugar gave her a speed rush." Severus groaned.

"Is she in bed now?"

"Yes but I doubt she's asleep, she kept saying she wanted to wait until you two came home. I almost gave her a sleeping potion but Remus…"

"Severus it's the first time her parents haven't put her to bed, she's attached to them."

"I understand that, and I admit I shouldn't have tried to give her a potion but I was tired myself."

"Tired how?" Harry.

"Teddy made Severus give him piggyback rides after dinner, it only took ten minutes before he finally stopped." I had to laugh, Teddy was full of energy more than Arielle.

"I'll go see her, Harry do you want to…?" he nodded and followed me to our room, where we saw Arielle stick her head up from under the blankets.

"Mummy…Daddy…" I went to her side and she crawled into my lap.

"It's ok sweetie, Mummy and Daddy are here." Harry wrapped the both of us in his arms, and kissed Arielle's hair.

"We told you we'd be back." She snuggled close.

"You should sleep now honey, it's way past your bedtime." She nodded and I set her down against the pillows. Harry covered her with the blanket and we both gave her kisses; as soon as her eyes closed I quickly conjured our clothes to our sleeping robes and went back to the den. Remus gave us some cups and we sat.

"You told them about the engagement?" I nodded.

"Actually her dad brought it up, and he gave us his blessing."

"What about your mother?" Remus looked at me.

"She adores Harry, and she's expecting multiple pictures of Arielle soon. Oh and she wanted to invite us for Thanksgiving, all of us."

"All of us?"

"That includes you, Severus, and Teddy. And don't worry my parents aren't prejudice about gays, my uncle is and he has a husband and baby of his own." Remus smiled.

"That would be nice, I think we can manage."

"I just hope Arielle likes her grandparents."

"She will Hermione she will." Harry assured me and then suddenly there was a pecking sound at the window.

"That's the Weasley's owl, Peregrine." Severus opened the window and took the letter from its beak. "It's from Miss Weasley."

"Oh boy." Harry went for it, but Severus shook his head.

"It's for Hermione, and it's no howler." Severus handed me the envelope and I carefully opened it.

_Hermione, _

_I'll make this simple, I want us to talk just you and me. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I realize I made a terrible mistake. _

_I'll come to Remus' home, and we can talk tomorrow morning. I won't cause any trouble._

_Ginny_

_P.S. Ron doesn't know._

"What does it say?"

"She wants to talk to me tomorrow, said she'll come by and won't cause trouble."

"I don't think so."

"Harry I think you should let her." Remus. "I have been talking to the twins and they did say Ginny's been better than Ron lately."

"I won't let her talk to Hermione alone."

"You don't have to, just listen in." Harry sighed.

"Hermione, do you trust her?"

"I don't know Harry, but I'm willing to listen and she says Ron doesn't know she's coming."

"That means something I would say." Severus.

"I agree, look Harry let's just get some sleep tonight and we'll worry about Ginny in the morning. Alright?" Harry nodded.

"Alright love, but if she does anything I'll get her." I smirked.

"Come on, goodnight Severus, Remus."

"Goodnight you two."

"Sleep well." Harry and I walked back to our room and took our spots on either side of Arielle.

"Harry don't worry, I think I can handle Ginny myself."

"Maybe, but we'll just see." He kissed me and took off his glasses. "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight Harry." I took my potion and soon enough we both fell asleep, and all I could think about was what Ginny would say when she came over.

_The next morning:_

I slowly awoke to see that Harry and Arielle were both gone from the bedroom. I checked the clock seeing it was a quarter after nine, so they'd probably gone to breakfast. I yawned, stretched, and quickly got dressed. I just put on some jeans and a blue shirt, pulled my hair into a low ponytail, and slipped on my shoes before I made it to the kitchen. Everyone was seated at the table, and Arielle waved at me.

"Mummy!"

"Good morning sweetie, everyone." I kissed Harry's cheek and sat next to Severus who handed me a plate of sausage and eggs.

"Sleep well?"

"Yep, what about you?" Severus had a blush across his cheeks. "Uh oh…did someone get lucky last night?" the blush got worse.

"Oh Hermione don't tease him." Remus laughed. "Now…when Ginny comes over I have to take Teddy over to Andy's for a bit, and Severus will go with me so…do you want us to take Arielle?"

"No." all of us snapped to Arielle's direction.

"Sweetie, did you just say…?"

"No."

"She wants to stay home, I think." Arielle nodded. "Sweetie you can go play with Teddy today, don't you want to?"

"Stay."

"She doesn't want to go, I think she doesn't trust Ginny."

"Of course, after what she said to Ron last time I don't blame her." Remus.

"Arielle, you need to go with Uncle Remy."

"No." she shook her head.

"Arielle mummy and daddy have to talk to someone, you need to go."

"NO!" she banged her fists on the table.

"Arielle!" Harry stood up. "You will go with Uncle Remus and play with Teddy, do you understand?" Arielle seemed to get the message, but looked scared. "I'm sorry baby, but you have to go you'll have fun ok?" she slowly nodded.

"Ok." First time Arielle had almost disobeyed Harry, she was getting confident. "Daddy." She reached for him and he took her from the high chair.

"Let's get you dressed." He kissed my head and left to our bedroom. I quickly finished my breakfast and helped Remus clean the dishes while Severus took Teddy to his room to get dressed.

"Are you nervous about Ginny coming?" I shook my head.

"Not really, if she's smart she'll behave." Ginny had strength, but I had brains. "Harry will be here with me, so what should I worry about?"

"I would be careful though Hermione, if she tries anything…"

"I won't even let her. I'll make sure she gives Harry her wand before she says anything at all." I wasn't going to let her win it this time. I knew she was hurt, but she wasn't a kid who could get away with almost anything.

"Mummy." I turned seeing Arielle dressed in her little pink floral dress Molly had given her. Her hair was in pigtails with matching ribbons, she was so adorable.

"Oh honey you look so cute." I picked her up and kissed her.

"Very cute." Remus laughed.

"She wanted the pink dress, not the blue one." Harry sighed. "Severus is almost done with Teddy."

"Good, we'll go when he's done."

"And that's now." Severus walked in with Teddy dressed in a green jumper. "Time to go kids." Arielle took Sev's free hand and Remus quickly grabbed their cloaks.

"Call if you need us." Remus hugged us and Severus did the same. They left through the floo and Harry sat in the den with me.

"She'll be here soon."

"Yep." We sat in silence, and a few minutes later the floo went off again and Ginny stepped through.

"Harry…" I held up a hand.

"Hand him your wand, just to be safe." Ginny looked surprised, but handed her wand over to Harry.

"I thought we'd talk alone." She looked at me.

"We will, Harry's just here to listen." I sat back down. "So talk." Ginny breathed in a bit, and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"I want to apologize, for what I said. I shouldn't have blamed either of you for any of this."

"You're right you shouldn't have. Not to mention Percy trashing us on the prophet, Ron calling me a whore and my daughter a brat, disgraceful." Ginny looked down.

"I know." She fiddled with her fingers. "I bet you also know that I wasn't very faithful in the two years you were gone. I did miss you though Harry…" she looked at him. "But that's not an excuse."

"No it isn't."

"Look…I admit I was wrong, and I'm sorry for what I said to you both. I know you didn't do this on purpose, I was just upset." I sighed and glanced at my fiancé.

"Ginny, hurting you and Ron was the last thing Harry and I would ever do. We can't help what happened to us, nor can we help that we have a daughter and that she was conceived in the worst possible way. I never wanted to hurt our friendship, but this won't change how I feel about Harry."

"I know, you love him."

"I do."

"And he loves you." She looked at Harry who nodded.

"I do."

"I broke my promise from being lonely, and Harry lost his when you were taken. I just…I want us to be friends still." She held out her hand me. "If not then I at least want you to accept my apology, because I just want the peace between us." I looked back at Harry.

"I'll accept it, if Hermione does." I nodded and took Ginny's hand.

"I accept your apology, and it may take a while but I know that we can still be friends." She smiled a bit, and turned to Harry shaking his hand.

"Thank you." She turned back to the floo, but stopped suddenly. "Oh that reminds me, keep an eye out for Ron because…" she trailed off.

"What?"

"He's determined to win you back Hermione. He doesn't care if you have a kid, because he kept ranting and raving about how you should be his and not Harry's. I don't know what he'll do, but be careful." She left through the floo, and then I felt Harry's arms wrap around me.

"Ron's at it again Harry." His face went into my neck.

"He won't get you love, I'll make sure of it." He kissed my neck and his hold tightened a bit. "Would you like to head to Diagon Alley, we can get some toys for Arielle?" I nodded. "Plus I think we could use some new clothes." I laughed.

"Alright, let me get my purse."

"Let's head to Gringotts first though, need to make a withdrawal." I nodded and summoned my purse. As we headed straight to the floo, I could only think and wish that we didn't run into any trouble while we're out.

_**I hope this was worth the wait.**_

_**Next chapter is where they head to Diagon Alley, and they do in fact have a few issues with people from their past including Ron. What could Ron try to get Hermione back and what can she or Harry to do tell him off?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	12. Trouble

_**As the title says more trouble begins for our beloved couple. Harry and Hermione head into town and have a few issues with some people from their past. And I did receive a review on why Harry, Hermione, and Arielle aren't acting like usual victims in their situation. Reasons will be explained in this chapter.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Lupin Home:_

_Hermione's P.O.V.:_

We were just about to head to Diagon Alley, and we were taking Arielle with us this time. Arielle was excited, we were going to get her some more clothes and toys, that and Harry had a few things to sort out at Gringotts

"You ready sweetie?" I was dressing Arielle up and she was excited to be going out with us. I put her in a red jumper, white shirt and some sneakers Molly had given her; I also pulled her hair up into a ponytail to keep it out of her face.

"Yeah!" she laughed and jumped into my arms. She had a few good bits of clothes now but I wanted to get her some to prepare for the colder days and soon enough some spring and summer clothes. She also deserved some of her own toys, even if she liked playing with Teddy's I knew she could at least have a doll or two as long as Harry didn't shower her with presents.

"Let's go see if Daddy's ready." I picked her up in my arms and we found Harry in the kitchen fully dressed and ready.

"Daddy!" Arielle reached for him.

"Hey baby girl, you look cute." She kissed his cheek. "You ready?" I nodded.

"Let's get going, no doubt the alley will be crowded but we'll have to make it through."

"Can't hide forever, so Gringotts first eh?"

"Yeah, then the clothes shop, and then we get some toys for our baby girl." I tickled Arielle's belly and she shrieked with laughter.

"Ok, well we'd better get going Remus and Severus already left."

"Are we taking Teddy?" Harry shook his head.

"Nah, I offered to let him come but they wanted to take him to see Tonks later." I felt my heart drop, I really missed Tonks and I know Harry did too, it was only fitting that Teddy go visit his mother's grave.

"Oh…well it's alright maybe next time we can." I grabbed my jacket and theirs. We got dressed for the cold and soon enough we left through the floo straight to a pub just next to Gringotts Bank. We could sneak through easily and the bank was off limits to reporters since Goblins treasured privacy in their own bank.

"Let's move, quickly." I pulled up my hood and Arielle's while Harry moved his up. We snuck through the quiet alley and straight through the front doors of the bank. As we made our way to the front desk I noticed how much better the bank had looked since we'd ridden a dragon through the roof only two years ago. It was cleaner, and the roof had been completely replaced all together; not bad at all.

"Excuse me, I wish to enter my vault." Harry spoke to the goblin at the desk.

"Identification please."

"Harry Potter." The goblin looked up.

"Mr. Potter, or shall I say Lord Potter now?" Harry shook his head, his father was originally known as a Lord but didn't pronounce it like the Malfoys used to.

"Mister will do fine, um…Gragnook." He read the name tablet.

"Might I see your wand Mr. Potter, normal routine of course?"

"Yes." Harry handed him his wand, which he had recovered from Remus just last night. I needed a new wand since my own was destroyed, but that could wait. Gragnook took his wand, examined it, and nodded a few times before handing it back.

"Follow me please Mr. Potter, and…?"

"My fiancée Hermione Granger, and my daughter Arielle Potter."

"Your daughter? Well Mr. Potter I will of course accompany you to your vault, but we'll have some paperwork to go over since you now have a child."

"Fine." We followed him to the carts, and I held Arielle tight as it jerked on the rails.

"Weeee!" Arielle seemed to like the ride, but I held her close.

"Stay still sweetie." She listened and sat still in my lap. Soon we came to Harry's family vault, number 687 and while Gragnook took the lamp and key Harry helped me and Arielle out of the cart. The vault was unlocked, and the instant my eyes landed inside the vault I could not believe what I was seeing. Not only was there a mountain pile of money in the middle of the vault, but a collection of family jewels, books, chests, objects I could not believe to see. Even the Lestrange vault wasn't this full.

"Pretty." Arielle looked at the coins and tried to grab a few.

"No honey, don't take anything."

"Now then Mr. Potter, we must discuss the matter of your estate. You are the sole heir to the Potter fortune and all its aspects, so everything is in your name according to your parents' wills. You have said this woman is your fiancée, and this girl is your child biologically?"

"Yes."

"Very well, and when you are married to Ms…Granger here I assume you will give her part of the fortune as part of her dowry correct?"

"We will share everything, if she wishes it."

"Let's discuss that later." I said.

"Well, either way though your child is a Potter by blood and name, do you have any documentation for her?"

"I'm afraid not, she wasn't conceived in the best ways." Harry leaned down whispering something to Gragnook and the goblin nodded.

"I see, well we can work this out. Do you know which month and day your daughter was born on?" he looked at me and I quickly thought back.

"I think…it was maybe early January two years ago, on…the sixteenth." I hadn't exactly kept track of the days since we had vanished, but I wouldn't forget the day Arielle was born on.

"And this was two years ago correct?" I nodded. "Well I can arrange to have a birth certificate made for her today if you wish."

"That would be nice."

"I will also be able to add her into your family line Mr. Potter, but that won't be legit until you are married to Ms. Granger here."

"I assumed so, but is she by law the main Potter heir at this time?" Gragnook nodded.

"If you wish so, but you'll have to make out a will by the age of thirty. But will or no will, she will inherit the Potter fortune because of her blood."

"I'll remember that, when can we get the paperwork ready?" Gragnook pulled out a paper and quill.

"If you two will fill out this document, I can arrange for your daughter to be put in your family registry. Her certificate will be ready before you leave and a copy will be sent to the Ministry." Harry filled out the form first, and I was just dazzled at how Arielle's eyes twinkled at all the treasures in the room.

"Here love." He took Arielle and I signed my name on the lines stating Arielle Lily Potter was my and Harry's daughter by blood and the sole heir to the Potter fortune for the time being, born January 16th, 1999.

"There you are Gragnook."

"Thank you Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. I will send these off at once." He left the room and Harry looked around pulling out a bag and taking some money.

"Look around if you want love."

"Sure, see the pretty jewels Arielle?" she tried to grab several objects but I didn't want her to get in too deep since these did belong to Harry. I walked around with her for several minutes, and then I came across a bust with a gold necklace around its neck. The necklace was a simple chain, but with a sapphire rose pendant about the size of a cherry; it was lovely. Arielle tried to grab it, but I stopped her.

"Mummy…"

"No sweetie that's not yours."

"Do you like that?" I turned seeing Harry with his hands behind his back.

"It's lovely." Harry smiled and took the necklace off the bust and started to put it on me. "Harry…"

"If I remember correctly, this was my grandmother's. I don't have much use for it, but I know you do." I felt the pendant, and I turned to kiss my fiancé's lips.

"Thank you Harry, I'll wear it with honor." He laughed and pulled out a gold charm bracelet clasping it around Arielle's wrist.

"You like that sweetie?" he asked her.

"Yeah!" she loved how it sparkled in the dim lighting, all little kids loved shiny objects.

"Be careful with it now Arielle, that's very old."

"Ok." She kissed Harry's nose and then Harry pulled out a small ring box from his pocket. After he opened it I saw a beautiful gold ring with a tiny ruby in the middle surrounded by diamonds.

"Oh my…Harry…"

"Your engagement ring, not too gaudy or flashy is it?" I felt tears sting my eyes.

"Oh no…no it's beautiful." He slipped it onto my finger and kissed my hand.

"A beautiful ring for a beautiful jewel, you and Arielle are my greatest treasures Hermione never forget that." I let the tears fall, and I pulled Harry in for a kiss.

"Ahem." We pulled back seeing Gragnook at the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but the documents have gone through."

"Thank you, we have all we need right now." Harry led us out back to the cart and Gragnook took us back to the front desk.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Potter, here are your copies of the documents, have a nice day."

"You too Gragnook." Harry led us back outside, and I saw not that many people outside in the alley. Maybe this wouldn't go so bad after all.

"Harry!" I had to think that, because here comes none other than Romilda Vane and I think Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas following a few feet behind her. "I thought I recognized you, where've you been hiding all this time?" she was moving awkwardly close to him.

"Romilda this is not a good time." I tried to speak but the look she was giving Harry was really beginning to get on my nerves.

"Harry, I've missed you." She tried to inch towards him more, but he moved back.

"Sorry Vane, but I think you already know that I'm engaged to Hermione here."

"Oh yeah, congrats on that Hermione, Harry. We didn't believe the prophet when it came out, we figured you'd come forward when you're ready." Seamus and Dean smiled.

"Thanks, we appreciate that."

"Harry, I know that you aren't really engaged to her. And that little girl isn't yours either, so why not just drop this little act and join the arm of a real woman?" Harry glared at her.

"Who told you that? Ron Weasley?"

"Well he did say he would be getting back with Granger, not that he should care since she's not that good looking." I tensed up. "She could do well though, if she had an extreme makeover." She laughed and the two boys behind her just shook their heads.

"BAD!" Arielle screamed. "You bad!"

"W-What…?"

"Arielle doesn't like you talking down to her mother, now apologize to my fiancée." Harry pointed at me.

"I was only stating the truth, no other man would go for her besides Weasley."

"I'm not asking you again, now apologize to Hermione!" Arielle stuck out her tongue at Romilda.

"Bad!" she shouted.

"Oh hush!" Romilda glared at Arielle and I felt her leap out of my arms and punched Romilda's thigh hard. "OW!"

"Bad!" Arielle pointed at her and I pulled her back.

"Strong kid, she's definitely Harry's." Dean laughed.

"Good judge of character too." Seamus. "Eh, Romilda's been nuts anyway. I can see you two have a busy day so…you want us to help you out?" Harry looked at me.

"That'd be nice."

"Lunch is on us if you like, we're meeting Neville and Luna at the diner later."

"Sounds good to me."

"How dare you!" Romilda stood up. "Some manners you're teaching that kid Granger!"

"Do not insult my daughter Vane!" Harry stood in front of us.

"Harry please not in front of Arielle."

"Yeah, come on she ain't worth it mate." We followed Dean and Seamus into the alley, and I paused at the wand shop, now renewed and fully furnished but when I caught the sight of the alley we were last in before this happened I felt all the blood in my veins run cold. "Hermione?"

"Hermione?" I didn't even notice Harry's hands on my shoulders trying to pull me away.

"Mummy?" I snapped out of my daze when I felt Arielle's hands patting my face.

"Huh? Oh sorry…dozed off." I moved away as we entered the wand shop, and we were greeted by Ollivander himself.

"Ah Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter. Welcome back." He gave a gentle smile. "What can I do for you today?"

"I'm in…need of a new wand Mr. Ollivander." I passed Arielle to Harry. "Harry, why don't you go pick out some clothes for her? I'll be along in a bit."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it won't take long." He kissed my cheek and left with Seamus and Dean.

"Very well Ms. Granger, let's see what I've got." He left and came back with three cases. "Try one." I pulled out the first, and waved it breaking a potted plant. "No, try the second." I picked it up and some boxes fell. "Oh dear, try the third." I carefully picked up the third, and after one wave the wand trembled in my hand. "Ah, elm with unicorn hair a very good choice."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander." I paid him the money for the wand, but before I left he stopped me.

"I…I know that you've been hurt Ms. Granger, you and Mr. Potter both. I knew your disappearance was no coincidence, and I know that you've been through hell itself. But understand something Ms. Granger, you are strong and you are brave, you have others who will help and support you through this. And of course you have Mr. Potter, who cares for you far deeper than I've ever seen." I turned to him. "I have a talent for seeing things Ms. Granger, and I can tell you now that you will get through this."

"Thank you again, have a good day Mr. Ollivander." He gave a soft smile.

"You too Ms. Granger, you too." As I walked out of the shop, I looked around for Harry and spotted him in Madame Malkin's shop through the window. I made my way across the path, but unfortunately I felt someone coming up behind me and turned in time to see Ron.

"Hey Hermione." He smiled.

"Hello Ron." I tried to smile back.

"You look good, mind if I buy you a drink in the Three Broomsticks?" of course he'd ask that.

"No thanks, I have to meet with my fiancé and our friends." I showed him my ring, and his smile dropped.

"When are you going to stop this?"

"Stop what Ronald?"

"Stop lying to yourself about loving Harry, I know you don't."

"Ron I do love Harry, and I have a daughter with him. I will be marrying him, and there's nothing you can say that will change my mind." I tried to turn but his hand closed on my wrist.

"You don't love Harry, you're only deluding yourself. Hermione I've loved you for years, and you love me why can't you see that?"

"Ron let go, I'm not listening to your petty sob stories." I tried to pull away but he didn't let go.

"No, Hermione you are mine! You will marry me and we can share joint custody of your daughter!"

"We will not Ronald! After the way you spoke to Arielle I wouldn't dream of letting you be her stepfather."

"Keep this up Hermione, in the end Harry'll just dump you like he dumped Cho, Parvarti, and Ginny. You're just a piece of arse to him."

"No I'm not, and who're you to judge him?"

"I know him Mione, you're not that attractive Harry's just marrying you because you have a kid with him. He can't love you like I can."

"WEASLEY!" I turned seeing Draco and Pansy coming over. "Let go of her!"

"Sod off Malfoy I'm talking with my girlfriend here!"

"Last I checked she was Harry Potter's fiancée, now either you let go of her wrist or I'll get the Aurors down here!" Pansy.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" before I could move Ron yanked my mouth to his own and kissed me roughly. I shrieked in his mouth and soon enough Ron was knocked away from me and I fell back into someone's arms.

"Don't you ever touch her again Ron! If you do I'll haul you straight to Azkaban myself!" I last heard before I felt my entire body shake with fright. "Hermione?"

"Oh no, quick get her inside!" I felt some more hands grab and lead me into a shop, and then I felt myself sit down.

"Hold on!"

"Beat it Weasley you've done enough damage!" I heard Draco say and then a door slammed.

"Hermione…Hermione are you alright?" I just spaced out, and then I felt someone climb on my legs.

"Mummy?" the sound of Arielle's voice snapped me back to reality.

"I-I'm sorry…just blanked out." I held her close.

"Well…we got some clothes for Arielle, and a few toys. Do you want something to eat?" I shook my head.

"Harry, I think we should go home." He looked at me.

"Are you sure, do you really want to go home?" I nodded. "Alright, I'm sorry guys that lunch will have to wait."

"It's fine, just give us a ring when you want." Seamus and Dean hugged Harry, then me, then Draco and Pansy hugged us, well Draco and Harry shook hands but still. Harry led me over to the shop's floo, and in an instant we were back at the Lupin home.

"I'm gonna get Arielle something to eat." I took Arielle into the kitchen with me, and sat her down in the highchair. I pulled out a thing of little carrots and mashed potatoes, heated it up, and sat it down with some milk in front of her before I got myself some tea. "Is that good sweetie?"

"Good!" she said eating a carrot.

"Hermione?" I saw Harry walk into the kitchen and he sat beside me at the table. "Are you alright?" I shook my head. "Was it Ron and Romilda's words?"

"Partly…" passing that alley, was probably the worst part because that's where it all started. All the pain, the torture, the tears, the begging, everything. Harry's arms wrapped around me, and he kissed my head.

"Hermione, I know that even if we don't act like we have PTSD we still feel it. You feel scared for Arielle and I, and I feel scared for you and Arielle."

"Harry we don't act like normal victims, nightmares, flashbacks, tears every night…I can't explain it. Even our daughter doesn't act like a victim but we shielded her."

"It's probably because we've been through so much in the past few years we…well maybe we're sort of used to it. Not the pain…but the scenes."

"No one can or should be used to anything like that." I felt tears fall from my eyes. "I'm trying…I'm trying to forget it but…I can't." thankfully Arielle was too wrapped up in her food to notice us.

"Hermione we can't just forget it, but we can deal with it. We're safe now, Arielle is safe we've got our friends with us. It will be hard, but we can get through this; I know you're trying to be strong for Arielle I am too, but we have to vent sometimes. Find a way to work out frustration, maybe go see a therapist for a while…? Either way, we're going to get through this it doesn't matter what anyone says or does nothing will change what happened."

"I know…I know but I just…I just wish we could live in peace again."

"We are, even if they haven't caught the men yet we're still safe. We'll be alright Mione, we'll be alright I promise." I looked at him.

"You promise?"

"I promise, I will always be here for you and our daughter." He wiped the tears from my face, kissed my cheeks, and pulled me into his arms. Harry was right, we would get through this, we were going to be married and we would strive to make our lives better no matter what.

_**I hope this was a good one, kind of explanatory on why they haven't acted like your usual victims. What did you think of the scene in Diagon Alley? The advice from Ollivander? Ron's reaction?**_

_**Next one will probably take a while to make, but I'll try and focus it on the appointment our couple has with the landlord of the apartment they're looking at and maybe bring the Weasleys in again.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	13. Getting a Home

_**Sorry about the long wait, just trying to get through some things with life going on.**_

_**Anyway this chapter's about when Hermione and Harry get their new place, but they don't move in yet. So this chapter's a bit shorter than the last one, but not too much. The Weasleys will make an appearance as well, at least where Ginny finds out what happened in Diagon Alley.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Hermione's P.O.V.:_

After the whole ordeal with Ron I hadn't bothered leaving the house alone. Harry went out to get supplies and stuff for Remus but I stayed home with Arielle. She loved her new toys and clothes, plus she wouldn't stop wearing the bracelet Harry had given her from the vault.

Our little girl was as happy as can be with her new life, now all we had to do was get a place of our own and soon enough register Arielle at Hogwarts, but that would wait until after the wedding.

"Mummy!" Arielle waved her new doll at me and I waved back.

"Hey sweetie." I was in the living room with Arielle waiting on Harry to come from the bedroom. We were going to meet with that landlord today, while Remus and Severus were babysitting with Teddy. We also thought about enrolling Arielle into a daycare after Harry could find a job, he didn't like being cooped up in a house all day and he certainly didn't like wasting money. Once we had our place together, Harry would go job searching at the Ministry, and I would look around for a daycare for Arielle then probably get a job myself.

"Mione." Harry came all dressed in a blue t-shirt and new dark jeans he'd bought the other day. His shoes were new sneakers, a gift from Fred and George since we were like family to the twins. "You ready?"

"Yes, Arielle are you going to be a good girl for Uncle Remy and Sev?" she looked up, dropped the doll, and clapped her hands.

"Good!" I laughed and kissed her, then Harry kissed her.

"Don't worry we'll take care of her." Remus came from the kitchen. "We'll have fun won't we Ari?"

"Yeah!" she cheered.

"Thanks again Remus, we appreciate this."

"It's no problem kids, just call when you're done." We hugged and left out the front door. Harry disapparated us to the building, 'Rainbow Apartments', granted it was only called that because each of the thirteen floors were a different color so the tenants had color-coded keys to prevent break-ins. It looked nice on the outside, not too extravagant just like in the brochure.

"Ready?" I held Harry's hand.

"Ready." We walked into the building and to the front desk. "Excuse me, but we have an appointment."

"Name?" the woman at the front asked.

"Potter or Granger." She looked at a list and nodded.

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes ma'am." She smiled and picked up her phone.

"Mr. Corrigan Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger are here to see you for an apartment. Yes sir, I'll send him in." she set the phone down. "He'll see you in his office; first door on the left down that way." She pointed to a hallway, which we took and knocked on said door.

"Enter." We did and a man, balding slightly with dark hair, slim figure, and tannish skin with large spectacles greeted us. "Ah Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, sit down please." We sat in the two chairs across from his desk.

"Good morning Mr. Corrigan." I said.

"Good morning to you as well miss, now we discussed the main details over the phone. Tell me what sort of apartment are you interested in?"

"Well we'd like one that's not too big but not too small either, we have a daughter you see and she loves big spaces."

"Ah yes, and do you want a place with a balcony?" I looked at Harry.

"It doesn't really matter."

"Alright, well you'll have no reason to worry about pests. This building is checked each and every month if not more for rodents and insects, and we always come up clean. Now we do allow pets, but they must be kept inside your space at all times unless you take them out for whatever reason. The main rules will be in the space, such as no loud noises, no rough housing since there are others, no theft, and more."

"And what's the amount to be paid each month?"

"Five hundred and twenty five pounds, that will include free water and electricity; anything else is on you." That wasn't too bad.

"May we see a room?"

"Of course, I have a few available on the fourth floor that's the purple floor. There's also two on the seventh and that's the red floor."

"I think the fourth floor would be nice." Harry.

"Very well, where are those keys?" he looked into a cabinet and pulled out three sets. "Follow me please." He led us to the elevator, punched a few buttons and in just moments we were on the fourth floor. "Here, rooms 410, 417, and 427." He unlocked the first and let us in.

The apartment was nice, with peach colored walls, marble kitchen floor, new carpeting, good amounts of furniture but some pieces missing, three bedrooms, two bath, and a good balcony view.

"Next one please." Harry.

"Right this way." Next was room 417, and it was a good bit like the first but with light green walls and the furniture was slightly different. "Shall we go to the next?"

"Yes please." Harry held my hand and we walked to the last room. It was colored in pale pinkish, along with other colors like the last two, differently arranged furniture, but the master bedroom was bigger than the other two had been and it had an even better view of the area from the balcony.

"I like this one." I walked forward, looking around all the rooms, and each one was just the right size. That and I loved how big the master bed was. Harry looked around with me, and he turned back to Mr. Corrigan.

"I think we've found our place." The man smiled.

"Of course, now I have the lease right here." He pulled out some papers. "The rent is due on the fifth, but you'll have until the tenth to bring it; any later and a fee of five pounds will be added. I will also need the first month's rent, when do you expect to move in?"

"Um…Hermione?" I thought for a moment.

"Probably sometime next month, but we can pay the rent later this week."

"That will be fine, just look this over and sign." Harry and I both took a few moments to look over the lease, and it seemed to be in proper order. With the due date of the rent, the rules, numbers, anything we needed was to be taken to the landlord or his assistant. We both signed the paper, and handed the lease back to Mr. Corrigan. "I'll go make a copy, please follow me back to the office."

As we followed him I realized that now Harry and I had our home, all we needed to do now was prepare for the move.

"Here you are, your own copy. I'll hope to hear for you soon."

"Thank you Mr. Corrigan." Harry took the copy and placed it in his pants pocket. We left the building, walked around to an alley and disapparated straight to Diagon Alley. "Lunch my love?" I laughed but nodded.

"But let's just get home, I want to tell Remus the good news." he rolled his eyes.

"Alright alright, but we're going out to eat to celebrate." I kissed his cheek.

"Ok Harry ok." We disapparated back to the Lupin home, just imagining the look on Arielle face when she would realize she'd have her own room.

_At the Burrow:_

_Ginny's P.O.V.:_

I was in my room at home, just sitting down reading a book on Quidditch when I heard a peck at my window. It was a white owl, kind of like Hedwig so I assumed it must've been from Harry or Hermione. I opened the window, let 'her' in, and took the letter from her foot before feeding the owl a treat.

'Let's see.' I opened the letter seeing it was from Harry, and I didn't like what I read.

_Ginny,_

_I appreciate the warning you gave us on Ron trying to win Hermione back, but I think you should know that he tried to get her to leaving me in Diagon Alley just a couple of days ago. He tried to take her for drinks, and she refused, then he brought up how she and he were meant to be. He hurt her, and kissed her making her go into shock._

_I'm sorry Ginny, even if he is your brother. If he hurts Hermione again I'm not going to hold back. Please talk to your parents and keep an eye on him if you can._

_Harry_

Ron hurt Hermione in Diagon Alley? I knew he was going to try to get her back but this was ridiculous. I took the letter and raced down to the kitchen where mum and dad were talking and Ron was stuffing his face again.

"Ron what in the hell were you thinking?" I smacked his head and he choked a little.

"Ginny what on earth are you doing?" I showed mum the letter and she read over it. "Ronald!" she glared.

"What's wrong?" dad.

"Ron tried to steal Hermione in Diagon Alley." I said and dad glared. "And he hurt her."

"Ron…what are you doing you know Hermione is engaged to Harry?" Ron looked up at me and back to mum.

"I was just trying to make her see we could make it work."

"Make what work? Ron you're not dating her, she has a kid and she's marrying Harry why are you trying to wreck that?"

"How can she be happy with him? I was devoted to her, I waited two years for her for Merlin's sake!" he pushed his plate away. "You know how many girls I could've gone out with, how many I could've moved on with, no I had to be faithful and wait on the girl I loved only to have her taken from me by my supposed best mate!"

"Ron Harry didn't take her, she fell in love with him. He protected her when they were taken, not to mention all the horrors they went through!" Mum shouted at him. "You can't just expect her to come crawling back after all that."

"Why not? I was the only one ever good to her!"

"Oh yeah teasing her about her being a bookworm, insulting her at the Yule Ball, expecting her to be someone she's not oh yeah that's being good Ron." I rolled my eyes. "Ron Hermione did love you, but you can't change what happened."

"I'm not trying to!"

"Yes you are, you're acting like it never happened. Hermione and Harry went through hell for two years, anyone can see they belong together. Not to mention you insulted Arielle."

"She yelled at me like a dog."

"Well you were acting like one, so leave them alone. I've moved on Ron, I can tell Harry and Hermione are happy so I'm not going to wreck my friendship with them. You on the other hand, might as well be a lost cause because this is practically my sixth/ your seventh year all over again. If you aren't happy then no one's happy."

"Ginny's right Ron, leave them alone." Dad scolded but I could see Ron wasn't hearing any of it.

"No! Hermione is mine, and I'll prove it!" Mum smacked his head.

"Go to your room, and don't you come down unless we say so. NOW!" Ron ran up grabbing his plate and disappeared upstairs. I sighed and shook my head.

"Why is he doing this? If he really loved Hermione he'd leave her alone."

"He might come around Ginny, if not well…then I don't know." Mum sighed and went back to cleaning dishes. I on the other hand went into the den and pulled out a paper and quill; I would write back to Harry and let him know that Ron will be dealt with somehow, and that I had his and Hermione's back.

_**Hope this was a good one, next one may take a little longer. **_

_**I'll probably have the next one to where Harry and Hermione move into their new home, and then bring Draco and Pansy in with some news.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	14. Moving Out

_**Harry and Hermione finally move out of the Lupin home and into their new apartment. Guess you can say that it's a start for them and Arielle. Pansy and Draco will appear too, with some news regarding their captors.**_

_**I did receive a review, saying that no one is in character. Acting as if Malfoy and Parkinson have done nothing wrong; it's been two years and everyone's made peace not to mention what's happened so of course no one is in real character. As I stated before Draco and Pansy have made peace with Harry and Hermione so they're not best friends exactly but they seem to like each other.**_

_**That and the pairing of SSxRL, it's just a pairing but there won't be any slash scenes in this fic other than a few hugs and kisses that's it.**_

_**Oh yeah, I know I made some mistakes in the previous chapters, but please disregard those.**_

_**It's just fiction, so it doesn't have to match everything exactly.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Hermione's P.O.V.:_

"Alright, clothes, toys, books, etc…" it was the big day of our move. Harry, Arielle and I were moving into our new apartment today and we were almost done packing our things.

"Mummy!" I turned seeing Arielle wearing her blue jumper, bouncing up and down holding a half-eaten chocolate frog in her hand.

"Remus!" I shouted and he came up. "What did I say about giving her too much chocolate?" he looked down and saw the candy.

"I didn't give her that." I gave him a look. "I swear I locked the candies up after you asked me to."

"Then who gave it to her?"

"Guilty." Severus called from the den.

"Severus!"

"Hey she asked." I groaned, Arielle was wrapping both her uncles around her finger and she was starting to take advantage of that.

"Sweetie give mummy the chocolate." She looked at me. "Give mummy the chocolate."

"No!" she ran out of the room and Remus laughed.

"I'm sorry Hermione…"

"Just get that away from her the last thing I need is my two year old daughter on a sugar high." I went back to packing the rest of my things, and luckily Harry and I didn't have too much otherwise this would be a stressful day. All we had were our clothes, our wands, some books, Arielle's toys, and a couple of home trinkets from Molly and Arthur.

"Mione." I turned seeing Harry come into the room. "Are you about done?"

"Almost, just double checking to make sure I didn't miss anything."

"Actually you two are forgetting something." Remus came back into the room holding a box. "I forgot I had these from when you vanished." He set it down on the bed and opened it; inside was Harry's old photo album, the one Hagrid gave him at the end of first year. I also saw his old Quidditch uniform, some photos Colin Creevey had taken in his first year, my old Ancient Runes textbook I had scribbled down all my notes in, a photo of Harry's parents dancing, the original Order photo from Sirius, the scarf Molly made me in our fifth year, a snitch, and a green hourglass with white sand that I had found in my sixth year.

"Remus…where did you get all this?" he smiled.

"I was helping clean out some old areas after the war and found some of these. I saved them in case…you know." I had to hug him, and Harry joined me.

"Thanks Remus, I can't believe you saved this." Harry.

"Just a kind gesture from an old friend, now come on we've got to get you two out of here." He walked to the door.

"Trying to get rid of us that easily are you?" Harry smirked.

"Oh hush." I grabbed the bags, shrunk them and the box, and then placed them in a smaller bag. Our landlord had the apartment cleaned out and done over just to be safe. Arielle was so excited we would have our own home, and she would have her own room just like we promised.

"And that's everything." Harry held me and kissed my cheek. "Let's get our daughter and go to our new home." We walked out to the den, and Severus was there with Arielle in his arms and Remus with Teddy.

"Ready to go?" Severus.

"Ready as we'll ever be."

"Then let's move." We were going to floo our way to the Leaky Cauldron, and then disapparate to the new neighborhood. Of course we'd likely run into some people but it didn't matter since we were going to have our own home and no one would bother us.

"Everyone step inside." The fireplace extended and Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Leaky Cauldron!" in a rush of emerald flames we ended up in the main part of the Leaky Cauldron's lobby. It wasn't crowded, so we could sneak out easily.

Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen when we spotter Lavender Brown and Romilda Vane in the corner, glaring or at least Vane was.

"Ignore them love." Harry pulled me aside and we made our way to the door. The minute we set foot outside we disapparated to the neighborhood, I quickly took out the bags and made them large again in an alley. Harry grabbed some and I grabbed the rest. "In we go."

"Do you have the key?" he nodded holding it up. "Good." We walked in, took a spot on the elevator straight to the fourth floor.

"I like it so far." Remus.

"Wait until you see the flat." Harry unlocked the door and the fresh smell of pine and lemon hit my nose. The room was recently cleaned just like I thought.

"It's nice, you both picked a great spot." Severus set Arielle and she just went all over looking for her room.

"Hold on sweetie daddy'll show you your room." Harry grabbed her hand and took her into the back. I levitated the suitcases into the main living room and pulled out the home trinkets. A nice blue and silver china bowl that Molly had been wanting to give to me and Ron if we ever got married but still gave it to me since she considered me her daughter; some dishes and silverware from my parents, a hand woven blanket from Andromeda, and a linen tablecloth I bought in the alley sometime back.

"It's a nice place Hermione." Severus helped me set out the items while Teddy went to look around with Harry and Arielle.

"Thanks, Harry and I agreed it's a good home."

"You know if you want to look for a job you could always work at Hogwarts next year, I think Minerva's looking for a new Ancient Runes professor."

"Maybe, but right now I just want to focus on being a mother. I want to give Arielle everything she missed as a baby before I enroll her into a daycare."

"That sounds good."

"I figured when she starts daycare I can look into some things and look for a job. Then I can focus on my career for a bit and spend time with my family."

"And your parents, are you going to see them soon?"

"We are, at that dinner remember?"

"Oh right, well here." He handed me the table cloth and we set the table.

"Mummy!" Arielle came running in with her doll in her hands. "Pretty!"

"You like your room?" she nodded and clapped. "That's my girl." I lifted her into my arms.

"It's almost hard to believe how smart she is." Severus smiled. "She talks so much better than most two year olds."

"She is your daughter after all." Remus came back with Harry and Teddy. "No doubt she'll be more brainy than brawny." Severus scowled. "Sorry Sev."

"Well let's hope if she's in Gryffindor she's more like you Hermione, and at least brave like her father."

"Are you suggesting that I'm not brave?" I glared at him playfully.

"You were brave enough in the library at night that's for sure." Harry laughed.

"Bad daddy." Arielle whispered.

"Hah our daughter is on my side." I stuck out my tongue.

"Only because she takes after you." Harry groaned. "Come on let's finish unpacking."

"No need." Remus and Severus raised their wands and in a rush of magic and color all of our things were out and ready wherever they needed to be.

"Ok…" that went faster than I thought. "Now that we've…unpacked why don't we go get lunch?"

"Hungwy mummy." Arielle rubbed her stomach.

"Me hungry daddy." Teddy repeated the same action.

"Three Broomsticks?"

"No, too crowded."

"Leaky Cauldron?"

"Ron will likely be there."

"Hog's head?" that sounded good. "Oh that reminds me, I promised Pansy and Draco we would meet them there."

"Severus…" Remus.

"It slipped my mind shut up."

"Look let's just go and let's hope we don't run into any trouble with anyone." They all nodded and we disapparated out of the apartment straight to Hogsmeade. After we entered the Hog's Head we saw dear old Aberforth Dumbledore come our way.

"Potter, Granger." He gave a small smile.

"Hello Aberforth, how are you?" Harry shook hands with him.

"Been quiet around here, I saw the prophet and don't worry I don't believe any of it. I do know that kid's yours though." He pointed at Arielle.

"Yes, can we have a table?"

"In the back, I'll get your drinks."

"Butterbeers and two glasses of milk please." We sat at the table and Arielle kept staring at the goat in the back, a small baby billy goat no doubt, one of Aberforth's favorites. "This place has been fixed up nicely."

"Indeed so."

"Hello everyone." We all turned seeing Draco and Pansy coming over, and Aberforth came with our drinks.

"Hi Draco, Pansy please sit down." Two chairs joined the table. "How is everything?"

"Things are good, we just came from the Ministry." Pansy smiled. "Kingsley's found some of the men who took you." My eyes widened, that was quick.

"How so?"

"It turns out that some death eaters managed to hide under polyjuice potion. They used the identities of their victims to hide in plain sight, and the few that were caught confessed under Veritaserum that they took part in your abduction." She whispered this so the kids wouldn't hear.

"Kingsley's really put word on this hasn't he?" I felt relieved.

"He has, but they still haven't found my parents." She sighed. "That reminds me, Kingsley wants to meet with you and Pot-Harry tomorrow."

"When?"

"Sometime in the morning, before noon." I nodded.

"Did he say why?"

"Trial." My heart sank. I was hoping we could avoid a trial but of course those death eaters would want an audience when they gloat about what they did to me and Harry.

"No way around it?" she shrugged.

"What the bloody…!" all of our heads jerked to see Ron looking at our table. "What is this?" he stormed over glaring at Draco and Pansy.

"Ron…" I tried to talk but he interrupted me.

"What are you doing with them?" he pointed at them. "They're Slytherins!"

"Ron they aren't evil."

"Not evil? Hermione they bullied us throughout school and joined Voldemort how can you say they aren't evil?"

"They paid for their crimes Ron, now unless you came to apologize I suggest you leave." Harry glared at him.

"Apologize for what?"

"For hurting Hermione and trying to steal her from me."

"Why should I?" Ron glared. "She was mine first." I stood up from the table.

"I'm not a possession Ron so don't call me yours! We are here to have lunch with friends and if you can't respect any of them then leave." Ron was fuming, his face as red as his hair. Arielle huddled close to me and I made sure she stayed behind my legs.

"Mummy…" she looked mad.

"Easy sweetie, mummy's here." I looked back at Ron.

"I don't know why you've done this to me; all I did was wait for you for two long years. I was faithful; I never gave up hope that you would be alive. Then you return with this kid." He pointed at Arielle. "And engaged to him…why? Why Hermione? Why would you do this?" I was about to shout then I saw some tears in his eyes, and I was at a loss for words.

"Ron…please. We can talk this over later…please just…just go home and clear your head." He seethed, but the tears were still in his eyes and one fell down his cheek. To my surprise, he nodded and left out the front door without another word.

"Is it my imagination or was Weasley showing some tears?" Draco.

"Can you blame him, he's heartbroken but his pride's as big as his ego so he lashes out." Pansy shocked me there. "Girls have eyes for these things."

"She's right." I sat back down. "Ron's just upset about this."

"He needs to stop blaming everyone." Remus.

"Look let's not let Ron's outburst get us under let's just enjoy lunch and relax." Easy for Harry to say, either way though Ron and I had to have a talk soon.

"Harry we can't ignore this anymore." He nodded at me.

"I agree, I just don't want to upset the kids." Thankfully Arielle and Teddy were too busy playing with their spoons to notice anything. "We'll talk to him soon, I promise."

"Good, I don't want this to get any worse." Aberforth came with some appetizers and while we managed to cool off after Ron's reaction, I kept thinking about how we were going to help him get around. He was still a friend, and I know Harry didn't want to lose his friendship neither did I; but if he couldn't get past his pride and see that we were in love now, then it would have to stop.

Ron would see reason, I would make sure of it even if it meant giving him a few bumps and bruises along the way.

_**Yeah this chapter's kind of boring, sorry about that I've been under some stress since I'm starting school soon. Next chapter will be the talk with Ron, and more on the remaining death eaters and no this is not going to end where all the culprits are caught fast and gone to trial. **_

_**Still have plans for the Parkinsons, so please bear with me.**_

_**Took forever to write, so hope it's worth the wait.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	15. Heart to Heart

_**The little talk with Ron, when Hermione goes to end this little anger fest he has. Harry doesn't go, because Hermione has to do this alone so he stays with Arielle at their flat. Going to be some emotions here so please don't take offense if it's too sappy because everyone knows how Hermione has a way of bringing out other emotions.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Harry's P.O.V.:_

Hermione was going out to see Ron today, and I didn't like it at all. I figured Ron would try and convince her to come back to him and leave me, but Hermione swore to me up and down that she could handle herself. I didn't want to leave her alone with him, because I had been present when Ginny came over but I did stay quiet.

Hermione would go see him at the Leaky Cauldron; she arranged it with the owner to let them have a private room to talk. I trusted my fiancée, but not Ron; I knew he would try something but dammit Hermione was so stubborn.

"I'm going Harry." She came in the living room wearing a long brown coat with her hair tied back. "Arielle's napping, she should wake in an hour or two." I nodded.

"I still say I should go with you." She shook her head and sat beside me on the couch.

"Harry I have to do this myself, Ron won't listen as long as you're there. I'm going to end this feud with him, he needs to understand."

"I know but I don't trust him alone with you."

"I realize that, for the last few times you've told me. Harry I'll be fine, besides if anything does happen someone will hear it." I smiled, leave to my Hermione to make arrangements for anything. She kissed my cheek, and went to the door. "Love you."

"Love you too, be careful." She smiled and left out the door. I sat back and sighed, in all the years I had been friends with Hermione I never would've thought we'd end up as a couple together.

Parkinson and his wife would pay for what they did to us, took away two years of our lives, tortured us, and threatened our daughter. I hoped the Ministry would find them soon, and when they do I will make sure they pay for everything they've done to us.

I snapped out of my thoughts as the fireplace went off.

"Harry! Harry are you there?" it was Remus.

"Yes Remus I'm here, what's going on?"

"Is Hermione there?"

"No she just left to meet Ron what's the problem?"

"Kingsley wants to see you, says it's about the Parkinsons."

"Is he at the Ministry?"

"No he's here, at our place."

"Well come over Arielle's napping." Remus' head nodded and then disappeared. What could Kingsley want; of course it would be obvious. I moved aside and waited until I heard a knock at the door. I took out my wand, slowly approached the door and looked through the peephole to see it was Kingsley and Remus.

"Hey." I let them in. "What's going on?"

"Auror Davison informed me this morning that they have tracked the Parkinsons going to France. I alerted the French Aurors and they're looking for them now."

"Have all their partners been caught?"

"Yes, I believe we already told you that." I nodded.

"I know I just wanted to be sure." I put my wand back into my pocket.

"Pansy and Draco have concurred that the Parkinsons' own at least two properties in France, summer or holiday homes. Pansy told us of all the passages in the homes, just in case her parents try escaping."

"Good, Hermione will find some relief."

"Where has Hermione gone?"

"The Leaky Cauldron, she was going to meet Ron to settle this anger feud." They nodded at me.

"I'll keep you up to date on the case, and if you're still interested in becoming an Auror Harry I can set you up with training, sometime in the spring." I nodded, I couldn't live off my family's fortune like a lazy bum. I was going to be a good provider for my family, regardless of whether I had money or not.

_The Leaky Cauldron:_

_Hermione's P.O.V.:_

I was in the room in the back of the Leaky Cauldron, waiting on Ron to arrive. He was of course a few minutes late, but then again he was probably getting a butterbeer or something to snack on. I had to end this feud, I wanted Ron back as a friend and I know Harry did too but first I had to make him get over his pride and try and move on.

Soon enough I saw him enter through the door, with a butterbeer in hand.

"Ron." I stood up and let him sit.

"Hey Mione, sorry I'm late." He sounded monotone, void of emotion in his words.

"Ron, I asked you here for a reason."

"Yeah." He didn't even look at me.

"Ron this won't work if you don't look at me. I need to tell you this to your face." That time he looked up. "Now what, is the problem you really have between me and Harry? Is it because he's marrying me, is it because he's the father of my daughter, or is it because he loves me?"

"It's all of those things!" he slammed his fist onto the table. "You…you were supposed to be mine. I waited two years for you, two years looking for you, being faithful only to find out that you were raped and impregnated by Harry Bloody Potter! Now you're marrying him, yet you didn't even consider how I felt about all of this!"

"Ron calm down, and listen." I folded my hands on the table, and sighed. "I know you're hurt, and yes I did consider how you would feel about this."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, I knew you'd try and understand or you'd freak out like you have. Ron it's not Harry's fault this happened, nor is it mine do you understand that?" he didn't answer. "Harry and I didn't ask for this to happen, we didn't want to break your and Ginny's hearts but…can't you understand that we need each other?"

"Why should you need him? You could've had me, I loved you and I still do. I wouldn't have cared if you have a daughter, you and Arielle would be happy with me."

"Maybe we would, but Ron I love Harry. And I think that part of me has loved him more than a friend or brother, it just took a gang of vicious death eaters and their tortuous ways to make us realize how much we really loved each other." He stood up and shook his head.

"It's not fair, I don't know why Ginny forgave you and him. He took you from me, and he's taking you from me once again. I love you, I always have."

"I know Ron, I know you're heartbroken I never wanted to hurt you and neither did Harry. But do you realize how selfish you're being right now? I'm not someone's property, I can't be claimed as yours or Harry's, I am a mother now and I know I'm doing the right thing by marrying Harry."

"You're marrying him because he's Arielle's father!"

"No, I'm marrying him because I love him. I'm sorry I hurt you Ron, and Harry is too, but we cannot turn back time and prevent any of that's happened."

"I know that…" Ron looked at me, with tears falling from his eyes. "Hermione…I know you can't fix what happened, I know you have a child with Harry….and I…I know…that you love him." He put his face in his hands and fell to his knees. He started sobbing and my heart cracked seeing him like that, I went to his side and touched his shoulder.

"Ron, I do love you but…like a brother. I don't want us hating each other, I know you'll find someone else but you have to try and let this go. Harry and I want our friend back, and I know it'll be hard but you'll make it through." He looked up, and his face was tear-streaked.

"I…I don't know…I can't live without you."

"Yes you can." his eyes widened. "Ron you'll still have me and Harry, but we'll be friends instead of a couple. We want our friend back and I know he's in there somewhere." I tilted his face up. "I'm sorry, I am very very sorry that you're hurt, but please don't hold this over me or Harry. I want my friend back, please Ron, I want my old friend back."

"You…you want me back?" he was full of disbelief.

"Yes, you are the best friend I've ever had and the same to Harry. We want you in our life Ron, please come back to us." I pulled my hands away, and he stood up with me.

"I…I'll need some time to think." I nodded, this was a lot to take in but I think I got through to him. "I'll take some personal time off work, just to clear my head."

"Think it over Ron, I know you're hurt, but trust me you will find someone else." He gave a small smile, and wiped his face.

"Thanks Mione, I'll…I'll see you around." He grabbed his cup and left the room. I felt like an entire mountain of relief had fallen down on me, and I was so glad that Ron and I had that talk. Hopefully he would come around, I didn't want to lose another friend.

"Everything alright miss?" I saw the owner come into the door.

"Yes I was just about to leave." I grabbed my coat and headed for the door, but he stopped me with a wand in his hand. "What…?"

"You're not going anywhere Granger." He smirked an evil smirk, suddenly his figure started changing and I immediately recognized the man in front of me.

"Lestrange…"

_**Sorry it's short, but I wanted to get that talk with Ron and Hermione out of the way. Sorry about the cliffy too but the next one will make up for it I promise. Don't worry though Hermione won't be harmed, and I will include the family dinner with Hermione's parents in the next one.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	16. Family Time

_**Sorry about the long wait, I've been really caught up in school and work so I don't have as much time as I did before to work on my chapters for any of my fics. That and a small hint of writer's block but not serious, so please forgive me for going slow.**_

_**This chapter picks up from the last, and includes the little dinner with Hermione's parents. For those who've pointed out that UK doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving, I'm sorry for that and I can't change it just yet but in time I will try.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Hermione's P.O.V.:_

"Lestrange…"

"In the flesh Granger, or is it Potter?" he smirked moving forward slightly. "You look rather lovely."

"I'd appreciate the compliment if it weren't you." I reached for my wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want your daughter to get hurt." I froze. "Oh don't worry we don't have her, yet. But unless you do as we say then one of us just might go visit her."

"One of you?" I thought Kingsley had caught all of the Parkinsons' partners, but apparently some had hid in the shadows. "How many more are there?"

"A fair few, but sadly we weren't able to have our fun before you escaped." He smirked. "Now drop your wand, put your hands behind your back, and come quietly." He walked forward and right when I was about to do as he said a large flash of white light broke down the door and slammed him into the wall.

"Hermione!" thank goodness it was Ron. "Are you alright?"

"Yes fine, how did you…?" I pointed to Lestrange.

"I didn't know it was him, I came back to pay for my drink and I overheard what was going on."

"Well thanks."

"I'll call Kingsley, you go home." Ron bound Lestrange and froze his body, while I thanked him again and disapparated back to the apartment. I ran inside and looked around seeing Harry in the kitchen.

"Hermione what…?" I fell into his arms and squeezed him tightly. "What's wrong?" I looked up into his eyes and I let a few tears fall.

"Lestrange…he cornered me at the bar…" Harry's eyes widened. "After Ron and I talked he showed up.."

"Did Ron have anything to do with it?"

"No, no he left before it happened but he came back and saved me. Lestrange was going to kidnap me, there are more than we thought. He threatened Arielle, said if I didn't come they'd hurt her." Harry's hold tightened a little.

"How…how did they get away?" he whispered and soon the floo went off.

"Harry Hermione are you two alright?" it was Kingsley.

"Fine Kingsley, come through if you wish." The minister entered our home with Remus and Madame Bones.

"Ron just told us what happened, Lestrange has been taken into custody. Hermione, did he hurt you?"

"No Kingsley, Ron stopped him in time."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"That I was to come with him, or he would hurt Arielle. He's not the only one though, there are some others."

"I assumed so, we'll question him under veritaserum."

"Wait which Lestrange was it?" Amelia.

"Rabastan I think, Roldophus is in Azkaban right?" Kingsley nodded.

"We'll fix this, thank goodness Ron was there." Remus. "By the way, Hermione is he…?"

"He'll come around, he just needs time to accept this."

"Mummy…daddy…?" I turned seeing Arielle coming out of her room. I ran and picked her up, holding her tight to my chest.

"Oh sweetie, did you have a good nap?"

"Yes." She nodded with a yawn.

"You two don't worry too much, keep your guard up though. I'll check on you in the morning." Kingsley left with Amelia but Remus stayed behind.

"Hermione, aren't we going to see your parents tonight?" I gasped, I had almost forgotten about that. "I remembered because Severus left a note this morning."

"Oh…I almost forgot." I looked at Arielle. "We're going to see your grandparents tonight, would you like that?"

"Mummy?"

"We're going to see mummy's mummy and daddy." Harry answered her and she clapped.

"Good!" she bounced in my arms.

"She's excited, Teddy will be too." Remus smiled. "Didn't you say your uncle has a child Hermione?"

"Yes an adopted son named Jasper, he's about Arielle's age if not younger." I handed Arielle to Harry. "Let's just try and make the dinner, I'll go shower and change. Harry will you get that pink dress from Arielle's closet?"

"Sure, I'll dress her. I took a shower an hour ago." Remus left through the floo quickly and I went into our bedroom. The shower ran with a flick of my wand and I popped in after stripping off my clothes. The hot water felt nice on me, after a day like this I could only hope this dinner would go well.

_Two hours later:_

"Hermione will you hurry up we're gonna be late!" Harry had been bugging me for the past hour now. He clearly didn't know how hard it was for a woman to beautify herself.

"I'll be done in a minute Harry!"

"You said that thirty minutes ago!"

"Well clearly you don't understand the women timeline, so please be patient." After I showered I straightened my bushy hair and pulled it half up and half down. I had on a long mahogany dress and shoes, with a simple necklace and earrings and my makeup was natural. "I'm coming." I walked out seeing my two loves waiting in the living room with Remus, Severus, and Teddy.

"You look lovely Hermione."

"Thank you Remus, don't you all look dashing?" I saw Arielle twirling in her dress, with her hair up in pigtails and showing off her white shoes to Teddy. "Ooh you look so cute!" I bent down kissing her cheek.

"We're all ready Mione, let's go."

"Can we apparate with the children?"

"No, they're too young. We'll have to use the floo."

"Don't your parents have a fireplace?" Harry.

"Yes but it's small, we'll have to go few at a time." I held Arielle tight and stepped into the fireplace, Harry took a handful of floo powder and threw it down.

"Granger Home!" in a rush of emerald flames we were soon in the living room of my parents' house.

"Hello? Mum dad…we're here." Remus and Severus came in behind us and my mum came into the room.

"Oh there you are!" she ran to hug us but stopped as she saw Arielle. "Oh my…"

"Mum, this is our daughter Arielle. Arielle…" she looked up at me. "This is your grandmother, my mummy." She smiled and wriggled to be let down, once her feet touched the floor she ran to Mum. Mum caught her and hugged her close.

"Oh Hermione she's adorable, hello Arielle."

"Hi!" she waved in my mother's face.

"Hermione." I turned seeing my father coming into the living room from the staircase.

"Daddy." I ran and hugged him.

"Is that her?" he pointed at Arielle and she waved.

"Yes daddy, and these are Harry's family; his godfather Remus Lupin and his partner Severus Snape, and their son Teddy." Remus nodded at my father.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you all, we've heard so much about you." Mum walked over shaking their hands.

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger."

"Oh please Remus call me Kate, Harry does."

"And call me Arnold." Daddy came over after shaking hands with Severus. "Shall we go into the drawing room?"

"Daddy…follow me." I led everyone into the drawing room were a tray was set with cups of tea. After everyone sat down Arielle bounced over from my mother into her grandfather's lap. "When is Uncle Trevor coming?"

"Oh dear I'm sorry Hermione but poor little Jasper has an ear infection, they had to take him to the doctor."

"Oh no…"

"Jasper?" Severus.

"Oh my uncle adopted a baby boy sometime back, so he's my new cousin."

"Tea anyone?" Arielle clapped.

"Tea tea!" I laughed.

"She loves tea, but not so much sugar."

"Oh of course not." Daddy reached over to get a cup and let Arielle sip out of it.

"You were right dear, she is smart for a two year old. And who is this little cutie?" Mum pointed at Teddy who was hiding his face in Remus' shirt.

"Teddy, say hello." Teddy looked up shyly.

"Hi." He was so timid around strangers.

"Teddy!" Arielle shouted smiling.

"Oh Arielle don't shout." Harry warned her.

"Sowwy." She giggled.

"So Remus, how long have you and Severus been together?" Mum asked and Remus took a sip of his tea before answering.

"Two years almost, but we've known each other since our school years. We actually used to be rivals."

"Enemies more likely." Severus muttered.

"Oh, how so?"

"I hung out with three other boys, and they taunted Severus to no end. I tried to stay out of it, but sadly they wouldn't let me." he looked at Severus for a moment. "It wasn't until after the war that we started seeing each other."

"Is Teddy your son?" Remus nodded.

"From my first marriage, my wife died in the war and after her funeral I stayed close to my son. He's just like her in so many ways…and he misses her terribly." I looked at Teddy and heard him sniffle.

"Mummy…" he whispered. Teddy was only an infant when Tonks died, but they had a strong bond from their metamorphing abilities.

"Oh you poor dear, at least you have your daddies with you." Mum smiled. "Dinner should be ready soon, I'll go check." She stood up walking to the kitchen.

"Bouncy bouncy!" Arielle laughed as Daddy bounced her on his legs and Harry smiled.

"She is too smart to be just two years old."

"Oh daddy…"

"Well she is Hermione's daughter after all, she'll be a great asset when she goes to Hogwarts." Severus smiled and took Teddy from Remus.

"You're Harry's godparents?" Daddy.

"Yes sir we are, oh well I'm his second godfather since his first died in the war." Daddy nodded and looked at Harry.

"Hermione's told us over the years about you, everything I can think of. You're lucky to have a brave, honorable godson."

"Thank you."

"I'm Arnold, and I have to say I'm glad that my daughter has such good people looking out for her."

"We do everything for Hermione and Harry, they're like my children and they are my former students."

"You're teachers?"

"I am a current professor at Hogwarts, but I'm on leave for the time being." Severus.

"What do you teach?"

"Potions, but I'm also a head of house for Slytherin."

"I have a job with the Ministry, I decided that teaching could wait."

"Sev!" Arielle got down and went over poking Teddy's arm. "Play!" she had definitely been learning too many new words for a two year old. She was definitely my daughter with my brains and Harry's bravery not to mention his heart and my mouth.

"No sweetie no play just yet, we need to eat dinner first."

"Dinner's ready!" Mum called from the dining room. I could smell her famous seasoned roast chicken, garlic potatoes, and fresh vegetables oh did it smell so good. Arielle grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the dining room where the table was set nicely and with the good china dishes.

"Oh mum this looks wonderful."

"Glad you think so dear, you and Harry can sit here, Remus and Severus can sit across and the kids can sit here at the front." We all took our seats, and after I got Arielle's napkin into her shirt she and Teddy held up their fork and spoon.

"Food please!" they said.

"Alright alright, a little of everything for you two." Remus and I set the kids' plates while the rest passed ours around. As soon as I set Arielle's plate down she dug in and munched down on the potatoes and chicken. Like every other two year old she and Teddy disregarded vegetables, at least until we managed to get them to eat.

"This is delicious Kate." Remus.

"Thank you Remus, I'm glad you like it."

"Good good!" Arielle and Teddy cheered.

"Oh!" Mum and Dad laughed, and I just continued eating my meal.

"So do you two have a home of your own?"

"Yes daddy, we moved in days ago."

"And what about jobs?"

"The minister's offering me a job in the Auror department, but I'm going to wait until this investigation is gone and underway. Until then I have money to support us, so we just need to wait." Daddy nodded.

"Good idea."

"Tell me Arnold, how long have you been a dentist?"

"Kate and I have our own private practice, I've been a dentist for nearly twenty years. It's been something I was fascinated by since I was a lad. When we had Hermione I had hoped she would follow in our footsteps, but she was so intelligent I figured she would find an even better career for herself."

"You were right about that too." Mum spoke up. "Hermione is our little angel, and she has everything we could ever hope for her."

"Oh that reminds me, have you two decided a date for the wedding?" Daddy.

"Not yet, we've been so busy with everything else we haven't even been able to talk about it." Harry bit into his chicken and wiped Arielle's face.

"Yummy." Teddy said.

"Oh, well there's no need to rush anything. You two take all the time you need to think on it." The rest of the night was going to be good.

I however couldn't shake the feeling that even though we had escaped again, we were nowhere near safe, not with Lestrange and Parkinson still out there.

Merlin's beard.

_**Sorry about the long wait again, bad case of writer's block and busy schedule. **_

_**Next one will pick up as they leave, then more on the search for the rest of the death eaters. Could be a while though.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	17. Hermione's Love

_**Sorry about the wait, it's been crazy and I'm having slight cases of writer's block. Anyway this picks up from where the little family leaves back to their own flat and some taste of Hermione's feelings from everything that's happened so far.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Later, Hermione's P.O.V.:_

"Hermione dear, are you tired?" it had been almost three hours since we'd arrived at my parents' home, and I had to admit I was getting drowsy.

"Yes, a little." I yawned.

"The kids are tired too, I think we should be going." Remus held a sleeping Teddy in his lap, and Arielle was lying on Harry's lap.

"It is past their bedtime, thank you for dinner Kate, Arnold." Harry received a hug from mum and a handshake from daddy. Remus and Severus exchanged hugs, then went with us to the fireplace. Harry held onto Arielle and we let Remus and Severus leave first. As soon as they left I kissed and hugged my parents before stepping inside with my fiancé and daughter.

"Come see us again soon dears."

"We will mum, love you."

"Love you too honey." I grabbed some powder and we ended up back in the apartment.

"I'll go put Arielle to bed, you go lie down Mione." I kissed Arielle's head and then left to our bedroom. I changed clothes and sat down at the foot of the bed, but then all drowsiness in me vanished. The incident in the Three Broomsticks kept coming into my mind, when Lestrange almost kidnapped me and threatened Arielle.

The fear, the anger, the pain, the anguish, all of it came back at once. I knew Lestrange had no part in hurting me or Harry, but he was part of the group that planned to do so. How could I be feeling like this, I had been strong up until now, and now I was feeling weakened.

No, no I couldn't be. I had to be strong for Harry and Arielle, Harry had been through so much more than this so he knew how to keep his feelings hidden. I didn't know I was even crying until Harry came into the room and stopped at the doorway.

"Mione, what's wrong?" I looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You're crying, are you alright?" knowing I couldn't lie to Harry I shook my head. He sat down beside me and pulled me into his arms. "Shhh, it's alright. It's alright, tell me what's wrong." I shook my head again, I couldn't bear myself to bring it all back, I didn't want Harry to think I was weak. "Hermione please tell me."

"I can't, I can't Harry…" I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me.

"Hermione…" he pulled my face gently towards his own and looked at me with those beautiful green eyes of his. "Please talk to me, I can't stand seeing you cry."

"Harry…I feel so weak. I felt it…I felt it all over again…the pain, the anguish everything." I sobbed into his shoulder and he held me tighter.

"You're not weak, you never were."

"Harry, I can still feel what they made you do. I can't hold it in any longer, I'm trying to be strong for us and Arielle, but I can't take it…I can't…" I sobbed some more and he lifted my chin to kiss me. His lips were so soft and gentle I felt my tears dry away immediately.

"You don't have to be strong, not for me or Arielle. Everyone has to vent somehow Mione, but bottling up your emotions isn't good for you. It can make you sick…and I don't want you to be sick."

"I've tried Harry I swear I have, but being around everyone makes me feel as if I have to put on a mask." He held me.

"I noticed, everyone has noticed how cool you've been acting. It was worrying me, and then I asked Severus and Remus about it. If anything Severus understands…"

"H-How…?" Severus and Remus knew?

"Severus knows because he had to do the same thing when he was working as an undercover agent and death eater. He had to watch many others die, be tortured, he had to watch his godson and his family suffer at the hands of Voldemort, not to mention how terrible he felt after he returned to Dumbledore every night after a meeting. He said he felt so overcome his heart would shatter, but he had Dumbledore to help him. He had some help to get through and he made it, that and Remus to love him is more than enough."

"Harry I didn't want to keep it in, but I didn't want Arielle to see me like this…" I felt the tears coming back. I let out a small sob, and wiped my face with my hand.

"Hermione, I know you're feeling weak but you're not. You got through this with me, and I'm doing everything I can to take care of us and our baby girl." He pulled me back into his arms. "I feel it too, every day. I feel the pain from the war, the fear, the sounds of everyone fighting and dying, it all comes back piece by piece."

"Oh Harry…" how could I have not seen this?

"But I live with it, part of moving on from the past is to live with what happened and move on. It'll be hard, but I'll be here with you and so will everyone else. You have me, your parents, my godfathers, our daughter, even the Weasleys. We'll all help you through this." He stroked my hair and traced my jawline.

"How do you know?" he gave a soft, heartwarming smile.

"Because I'm feeling the same, and I know we'll be alright. I love you Hermione, and I'll do everything to protect you and Arielle." He kissed my forehead. "You know that don't you?" I felt everything melt away, and this time I pulled Harry close to me.

"Yes." I snuggled into his chest, and then I felt myself being gently pushed back onto the bed. Harry's hands moved up to my face and held it in place as he kissed me gently.

"I know you feel afraid, but Hermione…I want to show you that I can love you." I knew what he meant.

"You'll protect me?" he nodded and stroked my cheek.

"Always."

"You love me?"

"More than anything." I leaned up and kissed his nose.

"Then show me, make love to me." he stared at me, and then leaned down to kiss my neck. He started a trail, and then I felt my clothes being slowly removed. I started to remove his shirt, and he quickly pulled it off and undid his pants.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." I nodded, I trusted him. He was my daughter's father, my fiancé, my best friend, I trusted him with my life. Harry's hands suddenly moved to my waist, and as his kisses trailed from my neck to my chest I felt hotter with each kiss to my flesh.

"Harry…" I moaned his name quietly, and then I moaned louder as he removed my bra.

"So beautiful…" he kissed my boob, and then I felt his fingers take off my panties. Oh Merlin his touches were so amazing, I felt as if I were on fire, a pleasurable fire.

"Ah….H-Harry…" with every touch my skin lit up, my senses heightened, oh how I loved the feelings. All my fears and horrors slowly faded away, and as I felt my body give into Harry I felt a good sense of security right here in his arms.

_The next morning:_

The sun peeking through the windows slowly woke me up. As I started to recall the events of the night before, I found that I had fallen asleep in Harry's arms. I slowly moved out of the embrace, and saw on the clock it was almost nine. Arielle would still be asleep as well, so I could get up and prepare her breakfast and my and Harry's morning coffee.

I pulled on my robe and went to Arielle's room to check on her; my little angel was sleeping peacefully in her bed with her doll in her arms. She looked so sweet, but I made sure to leave quietly so as not to wake her. While I started the coffee I noticed some letters on the kitchen table, one from Kingsley and another from Molly; but to make sure this wasn't a trick I ran my wand over the letters and nothing happened.

They were legit, so they were alright to read. I opened Kingsley's letter first, and when I read the first few lines my heart dropped.

_Hermione and Harry,_

_Forgive me, but I'm afraid that after we interrogated Lestrange we received word from our allies in France that the Parkinsons may have returned to London. I've ordered several aurors to watch your home every three hours, and to watch your parents and Remus and Severus. _

_Lestrange revealed the names of his partners and their current whereabouts, but we've only managed to capture a few of them. Lord and Lady Parkinson, along with maybe three others are still at large. We are doing everything in our power to bring them to justice and if this goes by fast with enough confessions then there won't be any need for a trial._

_If you need anything then please let me know, I wish you both well._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister for Magic_

They had managed to track down most of our tormentors, but the ones at pure fault and evil were still out there. This was just like I feared, but I knew that it wouldn't last long.

Harry and I had been through worse, but for now all I could think about was Arielle. If any of them dared to touch her Merlin help me I would tear each of them apart. As I opened the second letter I felt myself relax a little more.

_Hermione and Harry,_

_Ron came home the other day and told us what happened. While we are glad that he's finally growing up we're still very concerned for you both and Arielle. Kingsley told us about the Parkinsons as well, and our offer still stands if you need anything at all. _

_Don't be afraid to ask for help dears, you're still children to us. We love you, please be safe._

_Molly and the Weasleys_

Molly was so sweet, I was glad that she would be here when we needed her. My parents would be safe, but as long as those Death Eaters were out we would never be truly safe.

"Mione?" I turned seeing Harry come in. "You alright?" I nodded.

"Last night, was perfect." I reached up and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad, do you feel better?"

"Much better, but here." I handed him Kingsley's letter, and he frowned as he read it over. "This won't change anything." He looked up.

"No it won't." he held onto my hand and held it tight. "They won't get away."

"No."

"Mummy? Daddy…" both of us saw Arielle coming in, rubbing her eyes still dressed in her pajamas like us.

"Hello sweetie." Harry went over and picked her up. "Did you sleep well?" she nodded and leaned into his shoulder. "How about pancakes for breakfast?" she nodded again.

"I'll get the mix." Harry sat Arielle in her chair and gave her some milk. While I prepared the morning breakfast I watched my two great loves at the table. I would give my life to protect them both, and no one was going to prevent that.

'You may be free now Parkinsons, but when I find you, you'll wish you were in Azkaban.'

_**Again sorry about the long wait, writer's block is a killer.**_

_**Next chapter reveals the death eaters with a twist on Hermione's part, though I think that hint gave it away eh?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	18. Revenge Begins

_**Alright again sorry about the waiting, still have writer's block on this fic. I'm not giving up though so don't worry. **_

_**Anyway, this chapter starts off with a short part on the Parkinson's P.O.V. Then it goes to Hermione's while she's alone with Arielle.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Somewhere in downtown London:_

_Lord Parkinson's P.O.V.:_

Damn that Granger bitch and Potter! It has been a few months since they escaped from my prison and ever since my wife and I have been on the run. Our daughter betrayed us, and soon enough she will pay for it just like they would.

"Darling would you please stop snarling like that, it's giving me a headache." My wife Zadora called from her spot on the grungy bed at the grungy muggle hotel we were forced to hide in. she had been surprisingly calm throughout this, one of the reasons I married her but she hadn't been much help in this!

"I wouldn't have to snarl if we were at home!" I kicked a chair to the wall. "But we're stuck here in this blasted rat hole!"

"Sweetheart don't worry, you'll get your revenge soon enough and we'll have our revenge on Potter."

"And how do you propose we do that? Our daughter is gone, Potter and his girl are hiding with that little sprog of theirs, and the Ministry's looking all over for us!"

"Please stop shouting, and let me think." She sat back, my wife was a smart one but she got on my nerves very easily. I don't know where we went wrong with Pansy, we taught her that family is everything, and she goes and does this! Oh she's going to pay, very dearly and I don't care if she is my daughter.

'Dammit!' I kicked another chair.

"I think I have an idea, but we're going to have to contact an old friend of yours." I turned to her.

"What old friend?" she smirked at me.

"Oh…just one who's been hiding away in the shadows; waiting to be called in case something like this happened." She pulled out her wand.

"Are you speaking of whom I think you are?" she nodded.

"Oh yes, and believe me he's going to be very useful to catch little Granger." Another reason I married her, she was as dark as they came, and I loved a woman with an evil streak in her.

"What do you suggest?" I walked over to her.

"You'll see soon enough sweetheart, just be patient." This time, I think I could be.

_Meanwhile:_

_Hermione's P.O.V.:_

A bright sunny day, warm sun, no clouds, clear skies, just a beautiful day in London. Sadly though, I didn't feel like it would be a good day. Something was telling me otherwise, but I don't know what since I'm alone watching Arielle while Harry's at the Ministry.

Pansy was supposed to stop by today, said Draco had something going on with his parents and she didn't want to be alone. I said it was fine, and I cleared it with Harry since she did save us from her parents. It was hard for her, no family to go home to, her friends not talking to her much, Draco and his parents were all she had now.

True we'd never gotten along in the past, but she was better now since her parents couldn't influence her and she'd seen the lighter side of things after the war ended. I suppose Pansy was just afraid when she was in school, even if she was a bint I could always tell she was holding back something. Either way though she was good now.

"Mummy!" Arielle held up her doll.

"What is it honey?" she sat up in my lap.

"Pretty." She showed me the dress she'd put on the doll, a lighter blue one with her hair wearing matching ribbons.

"Yes she's very pretty, did you dress her?" she nodded. "You did a good job." I heard a loud ding, it was the floo.

"Hermione." It was Pansy.

"Come on through." She came in, but when I looked up I didn't like what I saw. She was cleaned up, but thinner than the last time I saw her. Her brown hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, her eyes looked tired, and she had on nothing but black clothes; as if she were mourning.

"Hi!" Arielle waved at her.

"Hey sweetie." Pansy waved back.

"Have a seat Pansy, you look exhausted." She sat down and sighed. "Is everything alright?" she shook her head.

"Not really, but it wouldn't be good to bring it up in front of Arielle." Arielle walked over to her. "Hey kiddo." Arielle hugged her.

"Well it's about time for Arielle's nap anyway. Come on honey." Arielle ran back into my arms and I took her back into her room. I tucked her in, started her little lullaby music box, and kissed her before she fell asleep. I made it back to Pansy, and she hadn't moved an inch. "Do you want something to drink? Some water maybe?"

"Sure." I conjured up a glass and filled it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, now what's wrong?" she took a sip, and then looked at me.

"I…It's a lot of things, my parents, living with Draco, the death eaters still out there…everything." She took another sip.

"Is living with Draco a problem?" she shrugged.

"It's not bad, but…I know Draco cares about me and all but his parents they…" she stopped.

"Did they say something?"

"I overheard them talking, Lucius he thinks I'm a free loader but Narcissa she likes me. They were arguing about me staying too long, thinking I was sneaking into Draco's room at night…oh lord." She rubbed her forehead.

"Lucius has been giving you a hard time?"

"Yes, not at first but after a few days he started being cold to me. He thinks I'm doing this on purpose, trying to get on their good side until my parents come back." I saw a tear go down her cheek.

"That's not true…"

"I know, and I told him that but he won't listen. Draco keeps saying don't worry about it, but it's hard when he's not around." She wiped her face.

"Pansy don't blame yourself, none of this is your fault."

"I know that, it's just tough is all. I told Draco what Lucius said, and he and Narcissa got on him about it. He tried to play innocent but they caught him." She let out a small smile. "But enough of that, how are things here?"

"Quite calm and silent actually, I miss the old days in school. Everything's fine though, and Harry's actually trying to pick a good day for us to get married."

"That's wonderful, you should get married in the spring."

"We've been thinking on it, but we're still not sure yet. Do you want some more water?"

"No, no I'm fine." I stood up to fix myself a glass, but when I did something broke through the floo and landed in the middle of the floor.

"What the…?"

"Stupefy!" the figure who appeared shouted but I blocked the spell.

"Hermione look out!" Pansy shouted and another figure appeared behind me, with a wand to my back.

"Not wise there missy." I recognized the voice as Lord Parkinson.

"Father!" Pansy tried to move to me but the other figure, I recognized as Dolohov, held out his wand in front of her.

"You stay there, I'll deal with you later." I watched as Parkinson snarled at me. "Go get the kid, make it fast." Dolohov about moved but I pulled out my last minute weapon.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter!" I pulled out a muggle handgun and fired; I hit him in the arm and he dropped his wand with a cry.

"You bitch!" he screamed clutching his bleeding arm.

"Stay away from my baby." I fired again but missed.

"Hermione!" Pansy tried to get close but her dad struck her with a stunner and hit me across the face. I felt my gun drop out of my hand and then I fell to the floor. My head hit the floor hard, and when I started to black out I saw Parkinson above me sneering and saying something.

"This is going to be good, ain't it little girl?" all went black.

_**Ok not a big chapter but not a big twist either. This is what I have so far, the next one may take a while to get together but it will be longer I promise. It goes to where Hermione and Pansy have been captured then a brief part to Harry's discovery of them missing.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	19. Trouble Coming

_**Sorry about the long wait, I have exams and I'm freaking out from stress! Not to mention the holidays coming up, it's about to get crazy.**_

_**Anyway this chapter's in Hermione and Harry's point, but it starts off to where Harry discovers Hermione and Arielle gone, then gets some help to find them. It'll then go to Hermione's part and when her daughter is in danger her dark side comes alive.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Harry's P.O.V.:_

_Ministry:_

"Is there really no word yet Kingsley? It's been too many days since we last heard from anyone." I had gone to the ministry on the matter of the Parkinsons and they're friends still looking for Hermione and I, but so far everything was quiet.

"I'm afraid not Harry, things haven't been going well. Lestrange was put under Veritaserum and he doesn't know where Lord and Lady Parkinson are, only that they contacted him from a secret location."

"Bugger."

"Language please."

"Sorry."

"Harry we're doing all we can…" I held up a hand.

"I know, I just wish this was done and over with already." We were in enough danger, I wanted things peaceful again for my family.

"Don't worry, once we catch them I'll try and end this as soon as possible."

"I hope so." I turned to leave out the door but Remus blocked my way. "Remus what's…?"

"You need to get home, there was a break in." I stepped closer.

"Hermione…?"

"She and Arielle are missing." I ran past him and towards the floo. When I reached the living room in our flat I saw the whole place in shambles. Furniture was turned over, footprints were everywhere, and when I ran back to Arielle's room the bed was a mess.

"NO!" I punched the wall.

"Harry!" Remus, Severus, Kingsley, and Ron all showed up.

"They're gone…they're both gone…" I collapsed to my knees, how did this happen? The wards were supposed to keep them safe, keep the death eaters out, how did they get in here?

"Harry we'll find them…" Severus helped me up. "We will."

"Yes we will, no matter what." Ron stepped forward. "I know it's a bit soon but I'm sorry for what I've said and done, I had no right to do so. I promise you I won't stop until we find Arielle and Hermione." That surprised me, Ron was actually going to help?

"Um…thank you." He nodded and the floo went off again.

"Harry, Uncle Sev have either of you seen Pansy?" it was Draco, and Lucius.

"Not today, no." Severus answered and then my eyes widened.

"She was coming over to see Hermione, wasn't she?" Draco's eyes widened.

"Oh no...I knew something was wrong but…"

"You don't think she had anything to do with this do you?" Ron and his big mouth had Draco glaring angrily at him.

"No, Pansy cut herself off from her parents. She was coming over to talk with Hermione about…" he looked at Lucius, who looked away.

"About what Draco?" Kingsley.

"I've been hard on her." Lucius, finally talks does he? "I had agreed to let her stay with us for a while but it's been longer than that and I didn't realize how bad I was. Draco cornered me though."

"I told you to back off her; she's trying to make a better life for herself."

"I know and I'm sorry, I'm…" Lucius stopped and his eyes suddenly widened. "I think I know how they got through." I stared at him. "Pansy."

"Father Pansy is not with them!"

"I know, but what I mean is they must've put a trace spell on Pansy when she wasn't looking and followed her through the wards." Kingsley slapped his head.

"That has to be it, there's been new tracing spells coming around and most of them can break through wards leaving holes for others to get in." I rounded on him.

"And why did you say something before?"

"I thought nothing of it, until now. Draco do you have any ideas on where they would've taken them?" Draco scratched his head.

"Well they can't go back to Parkinson Manor, it has Aurors everywhere. I can't be sure, they own a lot of properties but I can give names and locations."

"That's all we can do, Harry I want you and Remus to scout out the area. They could be hiding anywhere in this town."

"On it, but only if Ron comes." Ron looked at me with disbelief. "You know how death eaters work, you can help widen the search." He looked at Kingsley and nodded.

"I'll help, I don't want to lose my best friends again." I grabbed my wand and used it to reset the apartment, I was going to find my daughter and fiancée; and those death eaters were going to wish they hadn't set foot in my home.

_Somewhere, Hermione's P.O.V.:_

I woke up in a dark room, my head was spinning and my legs were numb. I couldn't see everything, but I realized I was tied to a chair because I was seated upright. Then I remembered, someone ambushed Pansy and I in the apartment, and Arielle!

"Arielle! Pansy!" I called but got no answer. "Parkinson! PARKINSON!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Keep it down girl I heard you." The voice of Lord Parkinson reached me. "Struggling won't do you any good, those binds are magic."

"You monster, what've you done with Arielle and Pansy?"

"Pansy is in the other room, and don't worry about the child my wife is looking after her." He smirked and I tried to jump at him.

"Leave my baby alone!"

"I don't have any intention of hurting her, in fact once we're done with you we might just keep her." My eyes glared. "We need another child, Pansy is no longer part of this family."

"So you're going to kidnap a halfblooded child, you fucking bastard!" his hand slapped against my face, and I about fell back in the chair.

"A half-blood is certainly better than a muggleborn. We'll just have to make due."

"If you hurt her I will burn you and your wife alive!" I gritted through my teeth, where did that threat come from? Something's come over me, and it's making me feel…stronger.

"Not unless I burn you first, you see Hermione since you and Pansy are just average girls now I think I'll pick up where we left off." I froze. "It'll be just me this time, my friends will have to wait their turns."

"You…would do that to your own daughter?"

"Pansy is no longer my daughter as I've just said, so she's just a whore now." This man was disgusting, and I would die before I let him put his hands on me again.

"You're going to regret this, have you forgotten I'm not just any muggleborn?" he just laughed at me.

"You really aren't just any mudblood, the brightest one I've met. And you're Potter's soon-to-be wife, so you will make a great tool in revenge against him. That sweet body of yours, it will make a precious jewel in my collection."

"Now you're muttering nonsense, let me see Pansy!" he moved closer and his hand gripped my chin.

"Such a mouth, so feisty; soon enough I will taste it."

"Let. Me. See. Pansy!" he rolled his eyes.

"Very well." He left the room and I heard a lock click, then I heard muffled sounds as he dragged Pansy into the room. She was bound tightly with her arms behind her back and her legs tied together, and she had a black eye that started swelling up.

"Pansy!" he threw her down and I fell out of the chair.

"You two might as well catch up, this could be the last time either of you actually talk." He smirked and slammed the door shut behind him.

"That bastard." I growled. "Pansy, are you alright?" she nodded.

"Other than my face hurting I'm fine, Hermione I'm so sorry…" she started to cry.

"You don't have to be, this isn't your fault. Did you see Arielle?"

"I tried to protect her, but my mother has her now. They're going to…'

"Don't say it, I know. We'll get out of this somehow…" I had to think of a way to get us home, but first I needed to find out where we were. "Pansy where are we?"

"I'm not sure, but it's an old rundown shack outside London. It's shielded, and I remember my father saying something about keeping us until we're no longer useful." She let some tears fall. "I don't have my wand, they took it and yours."

"I don't think we'll need wands." I remembered some hidden magic I had learned in sixth year, how to hide weapons in your clothes without being seen or felt when searched. It was forbidden, but these days rule breaking was all that could save us.

"Hermione?" I moved up to sit on my knees, and then I closed my eyes and cleared my mind.

"Occulta Cultro." I said and in my hands came a small dagger. I started to cut through my binds, and I was freed but I kept them on to make it look like I was still bound. I went over and cut Pansy's ties but then I heard footsteps coming our way. "Shh." I hid the knife back in my pants, and inside came Lord Parkinson and two other men I didn't recognize.

"There they are boys, ripe and ready for plucking." Pansy growled at him.

"I'm glad I left you, I'm nothing like you!" she received a slap to the face.

"You will be quiet, or you can go first." The men walked towards me, and circled around me.

"This one's a beauty, just like her daughter." My eyes glared.

"Stay away from her." I snarled.

"The little mudblood has a backbone does she?" a dark-haired man with cold eyes grabbed me by my hair.

"Ow! Bastard…" his teeth were rotten, and his disgusting tongue licked my cheek.

"I like'em feisty."

"Ease up now she may be a girl but they're all delicate." I gave a light smirk and kicked the man in his balls. He cried out and bent over releasing me, and my hands took off the loose binds.

"Impossible!" Pansy jumped out of her spot and used a rope to chokehold the other man. "Those binds were magical!" the other man collapsed, and Pansy took their wands, knocking them out with a simple sleeping curse.

"Game over dad." She smirked and I pulled the knife from my pants.

"Magical yes, but not unbreakable." I kicked him hard below the belt, and then grabbed the collar of his shirt pressing the knife against his throat. "Now…take me to my daughter or I will splatter your blood all over these walls."

"Hermione…?"

"It's ok Pansy, this little mudblood has more than a backbone hidden away." I felt so alive, like the dagger I held was pulsing in my hand just begging to be pushed forward into his jugular.

"Better do as she says, she's not the same girl I teased in school." Parkinson's eyes were wide and full of fear and anger.

"Fine…"

"Turn over your wand." Pansy snatched it from his pocket. He started walking out and up to some steps, we'd been in a basement and we were probably in one of their own little properties. Pansy followed behind us, and then we came to a living room where Arielle was being held by Mrs. Parkinson.

"Arielle!" my daughter looked up.

"Mummy!" she tried to get down.

"Stand back!" Lady Parkinson held her wand to Arielle's head. "Let go of my husband Granger, or this little sweetling gets hurt."

"You don't want to do that, Hermione's already nearly killed two men." Pansy held up a wand, and to my surprise she held up a handgun, the same one that belonged to me.

"How did you get that?" Pansy gave a small smile.

"I grabbed it before they knocked me out." I turned back to Lady Parkinson.

"Give me my daughter, she's innocent in this." I held the knife tight. "Give her to me, and you can walk out of here alive."

"Mummy…I'm scared…" my baby girl had tears in her eyes.

"Oh don't worry darling, I'll be here for you." Lady Parkinson stroked her hair, and Arielle whimpered. "Let go of husband Granger."

"Not unless you let Pansy take Arielle." Pansy stared at me.

"Hermione?"

"I'm the one you want, give Arielle to Pansy and let them leave. You can have me, but you had best let them go." The bitch stared, and looked at Lord Parkinson. "I won't run or fight, you can do as you wish with me. Just let my daughter and Pansy go."

"Hermione no, I'm not leaving you alone with them!"

"You have to, Arielle's safety is more important than my life. If she's alive, and safe with her father then that will be all I need to know." I stared at Lady Parkinson.

"You give us your word?" she looked to her husband.

"Best do it, killing her would scar Potter greatly." The man growled. Lady Parkinson released Arielle and I let go of Lord Parkinson.

"Mummy!" Arielle ran to my legs and I knelt down to hug her.

"Sweetheart listen to me, I want you to go with Pansy for a while. She'll take you to daddy." Her eyes widened.

"But mummy…." I hugged her to me.

"I'll be alright honey, don't worry. Mummy's going to be fine." I kissed her cheek. "Be a good girl for daddy ok?"

"Mummy…" she was about to cry, I tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I love you honey, I love you." I kissed her head and picked her up. "Go with Pansy to daddy ok?" she nodded and Pansy took her.

"Hermione are you sure about this?" Pansy.

"Yes, just get her away from here." Pansy nodded and left through the floo. I turned back to the pair of death eaters, and just as Lord Parkinson was about to walk towards me I grabbed the handgun off the floor and shot at him.

"What the…?" Lady Parkinson shrieked as her husband collapsed to the floor, screaming in pain.

"Did you really think I was going to back down?" I laughed darkly, feeling the power of the gun flow into my hand. "If I have to die, it'll be only so my daughter and fiancé can live."

"YOU MUDBLOOD BITCH!" Lord Parkinson shouted.

"Shut up." I shot again and it hit his thigh.

"You…you wretched…AAHH!" Lady Parkinson screamed in terror as I shot Lord Parkinson again, this time in the throat and he died instantly.

"You will never hurt us again!" I pointed the gun at her, but just as I shot the bullet she fired a curse at me and it cut into my side. She went down as the bullet pierced her skull, and I fell as the pain of the curse shot through my abdomen. I clutched my side, and I was bleeding heavily. I was dying, I was going to die.

'Harry…' I imagine his face, his handsome face and Arielle's. Memories came flooding back from our school years, and straight up until after the war. My vision was blurring, but a flash of green appeared just as I blacked out.

"HERMIONE!" I heard a voice, but I couldn't recognize it.

'I love you Harry, Arielle.'

_**Sorry about the wait, but this fic is almost complete. Next one shows the scene after in Harry's point, then it could flip over to another point. After that chapter comes the epilogue.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	20. Nightmare Ends

_**Sorry about the cliffy in the last one my faithful viewers, I just had to leave it there.**_

_**Anyway this picks up sometime after the last chapter, but a little surprise is included and to let you know more the epilogue is after this.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Harry's P.O.V.:_

"HERMIONE!" the minute Pansy came to me with Arielle she told me where Hermione was and I flooed to the last place she'd gone. I came in to see my Hermione collapse to the floor with her side gashed open, with blood everywhere.

"Harry!" Remus and Kingsley came in with Lucius. "Oh dear, Hermione…"

"She's losing too much blood, I need to get her to St. Mungo's." I picked her up gently.

"Alright, take her there Remus go with him I think Lucius and I can get things here." Remus helped me into the floo and right away we were in the front office of St. Mungo's.

"Help! Please help!" I carried her over to a nurse.

"Oh dear, what happened?" she looked Hermione over.

"She was attacked, I think by a curse I don't know just please help her." More nurses came in.

"We'll take her Mr. Potter, just come with us." They pulled out a stretcher and I set Hermione down on it.

"It's gonna be ok Harry, she's going to be fine." Remus comforted me as they pulled her into a hallway and into a room.

"You can wait here Mr. Potter, we're going to stitch up her wound." The head nurse stopped and directed us to some seats. She left us alone and I sat with my hands in my face.

"Harry should I get Severus and Teddy to come down here?"

"Yes…yes if you want…" I needed Hermione to be alright, I just needed her to be. Remus left me alone, and I just folded my hands praying to whomever was listening that Hermione would make it.

"DADDY!" my head shot up at the sound of my daughter's voice, and Arielle ran straight from down the hall into my arms. "Daddy…" she cried in my arms.

"It's ok baby, it's ok…daddy's here." I held her tight to me, stroking her hair as she cried.

"Harry." I looked up seeing Draco and Pansy with her eye bandaged up.

"You're alright, good." I stood up. "I think you should sit Pansy." She nodded and took a seat. "What happened? Your parents…"

"Hermione had a few tricks up her sleeve and they got her as far as to make them let me leave with Arielle. After that I don't know what happened…" I remembered seeing Lord and Lady Parkinson on the floor, both bleeding heavily and maybe dead.

"I saw them, I don't know if they were dead or not but…I think Hermione did a number on them."

"Daddy…Mummy?" I looked at the teary face of my daughter.

"Mummy's hurt right now sweetie, she'll be alright though."

"Mummy…" she cried some more. "Want Mummy…"

"Mummy's going to alright, she'll see us soon."

"Promise?" she learned a new word, again.

"Promise…" I sat back down, and just waited for the nurse to return. I couldn't raise my daughter alone, she needed her mother, and I need my future wife. Hermione and I are supposed to get married, I need her and I love her.

'Come back to me Hermione, come back to me.'

_Later:_

_Hermione's P.O.V.:_

A sharp jab of pain in my side caused me to wake up, wait…wake up, was I alive? I tried to open my eyes but my eyelids were so heavy. I tried to move but my side began to hurt again, only not as bad this time.

"Ms. Granger…Ms. Granger…" I heard a woman calling me, and I found the strength to open my eyes. My vision blurred, but then it started to clear up and I found myself staring into a white ceiling and light. "Ms. Granger, do you know where you are?" a woman dressed in white robes, medical robes, approached me.

"Where…a hospital?" my throat felt dry.

"Here drink this." She handed me a cup of water, which I slowly drank as another nurse helped me sit up. "There, how do you feel?"

"I…" my voice came back. "My side…"

"You had a nasty gash there, thank goodness you were brought here fast or you might've bled to death. We cleaned and stitched it, and you've had a transfusion but you'll be on bed rest for a while."

"Oh…Harry! Where's Harry? And my daughter?"

"Calm down dear, they're fine. I think they're waiting outside, are you up to see them?" I nodded. "I'll be right back." She left and I tried to recollect my thoughts of what happened, I remembered shooting the Parkinson couple, and then Lady Parkinson shot me down with a curse.

"Mummy!" I saw my baby girl come in but when she tried to jump on the bed my love Harry caught her.

"No no sweetie, mummy's hurt remember?" she whimpered.

"No it's alright, she can hug me but on the other side." They moved to my left and I let Arielle hug me around the neck gently. "Oh honey mummy's sorry she scared you."

"Mummy ok?"

"I will be, Harry…" Harry leaned in and kissed my lips.

"I'm so glad I got to you in time, I was so worried I would lose you." I kissed his cheek.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." He chuckled.

"Hermione…" I saw Remus and Severus come in with a sleeping Teddy. "Thank goodness you're awake."

"Yes, how long was I out?"

"Only four hours, Harry and Arielle wouldn't leave. We were worried about you, thank goodness you and Arielle and Pansy are all safe." Pansy!

"Where is Pansy?"

"She's with Draco; they went back to the manor. She had a nasty black eye and apparently she started feeling sick so he took her back. She'll come by later though."

"What about…?" Severus held up a hand.

"The Parkinsons are gone, they will never hurt you again." I suddenly felt a chill go up my spine, and then I saw Kingsley come in with Ron and Molly and Arthur.

"Oh Hermione you're alright!" Molly kissed and hugged me gently. "We were so worried."

"I know, thank you."

"I already told your parents what happened; they said they'll see you when you're better. They want you to recover first." Harry kissed me again. "Your dad about had a heart attack, but I assured him that you'd be alright."

"Great, it'll be good to see them. Harry…"

"Hermione." All of us turned to see Kingsley at the door. "It's good to see you're awake."

"Kingsley…" I stared at him.

"I'm not going to arrest you or Pansy, from what I saw it was all self-defense. The two partners have been sent to Azkaban, as has Dolohov. Lord and Lady Parkinson's bodies have been taken away to be examined and prepared for burial." That was a huge relief.

"So…is there going to be a trial?" he shook his head.

"No, they've already confessed to everything. Looks like you two won't have to hide much longer."

"Thank you Kingsley." He smiled.

"Harry if you're still interested there are some openings for Aurors." Harry smiled.

"I will come see you later, maybe tomorrow."

"See me when your fiancée gets better, I think she'll need you more than I will." He nodded again and left us.

"Hermione, I'm glad you're alright. I know if anything happened to you or Arielle Harry would've never let it go." Ron.

"Thanks Ron, thank you." He smiled, that old Ronald Weasley smile that both Harry and I had missed. "How are you?"

"Alright, been taking double shifts in the Auror office but it looks like it'll be calm for a while; and just so you know, I've actually started seeing someone."

"Who?"

"Lavender Brown, we started going out last week." That didn't surprise me, even though I had been jealous of Lavender when she dated Ron I had a deep feeling that she was better for him than me. "She has a job in the Ministry, an internship under Madame Bones."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she wants to be a part of something. She enjoys the work too, that's how we got together. She also wanted to say she was sorry about the way things went, she's actually matured since I last saw her."

"That's good, maybe she won't snog you as much as last time." Everyone laughed at that.

"Um, I hate to interrupt this happy occasion but I have some news for Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger." The same mediwitch from earlier walked in with a clipboard.

"Is anything wrong?"

"Oh no Ms. Granger, I just have some news for you. You see, when you were brought in we had to test your blood to determine your blood type for the transfusion, and it turns out we found something during the examination as well."

"What is it?" Harry held onto my hand.

"Congratulations Ms. Granger, you're pregnant." My eyes widened, did she just say what I thought she said? "About two weeks along I would say."

"Oh…oh…"

"Hermione?" everyone stared at me.

"Um…guys could you give us a moment please?" All but Arielle left the room, and I just laid back as she started to fall asleep on the chair next to my bed.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry sat down on the bed.

"I….I don't know…I mean I just nearly escaped death and I find out that I'm pregnant…again."

"You're not angry are you?" I stared at him.

"Absolutely not, I'm just shocked. Harry, do you think we're ready for another baby?"

"Well we have a home and we're financially stable…"

"I mean together, do you think we're ready to handle another baby? Arielle…what's she going to think?"

"Well, you know I've always wanted a big family. I'm sure if we have our friends with us we can make it, we'll have all the mental support we'll need, and we'll have your parents. Arielle I think will like having a brother or sister, she'll have someone to play with."

"Maybe…but Harry…what if I can't be a good mother to this baby, I mean we weren't good with Arielle when she was born…"

"Hermione stop, you know we were fine with Arielle. She's a good, smart kid and she's ours; our daughter is a good girl, we'll be fine with this one." He looked away. "But…if you don't want the baby then I understand."

"Harry I'm not getting rid of the baby, I'm just afraid." He pulled me into his arms.

"Hermione we have fought dragons, Dementors, giants, death eaters, monsters, even Voldemort himself. If we can handle all that together, then we can definitely handle another baby together." I touched his arm, and let him run his hand through my hair.

"I love you." He tipped my chin upwards and kissed my lips.

"I love you too, so much." We hugged each other and then I saw Arielle wake up.

"Mummy…" she rubbed her eyes and Harry helped her up onto the bed.

"Sweetie, we have a surprise for you." She stared at us. "How would you like a little brother or sister?"

"Baby?" she asked.

"Yes honey, mummy's going to have a baby and you're going to have a little brother or sister." She smiled.

"YAY!" she clapped. "Baby! Baby!"

"Hold on now Arielle don't get too excited." Harry kissed her.

"If you think she's excited now, just wait until we're married and when the baby comes." I touched my stomach.

"Oh no…" Harry rolled his eyes. "Is your mother going to go overboard?" I chuckled.

"If she meets Molly, I have no doubts that you and I will be ready to tear our own heads off by the time we say 'I do'." We both laughed and I saw Molly poke her head through the door.

"I heard that!" my face paled. "I guarantee you Hermione your mother and I are going to give you the wedding of the century!" Harry and I exchanged looks.

"Merlin help us."

_**Next chapter brings up the epilogue, and it's got a time skip cuz I don't feel like bringing out a wedding chapter. It's about nine years into the future, maybe more where Arielle goes off to Hogwarts. Also more on Teddy too, and the Malfoys, and the Weasleys so yes it will be long, but I will be working on another fic so it could be up maybe on or after Christmas.**_

_**I wish everyone a happy holiday!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	21. Epilogue

_**Glad to see you liked the last chapter, cuz here comes the epilogue, the very last one for this fic. I just want to say thanks for all the reviews and favorites, I'm sorry about some of the mistakes in the fic but I don't have the time to go back and fix them. Again thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry about the waits I put most of you through but thankfully I can finish this fic at last.**_

_**Anyway this is the epilogue with a good time skip into the future, for Arielle is off to Hogwarts, and you see more of Harry and Hermione's new family.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Eleven years later:_

_Hermione's P.O.V.:_

"MUM! I can't find my jacket!" We were about to leave our home to King's Cross Station and my obnoxious daughter, now thirteen years old, was going everywhere making sure she had everything for her third year at Hogwarts. She spent half the night packing her trunk, but dear Merlin she went through it five times already to make sure everything was there.

"It's on your bed where you left it!" I called from my spot downstairs. After we received news of finding out I was pregnant Harry and I decided to get a house after the wedding and the baby's birth. We found a beautiful little home in the country, not too far from the city but lovely enough for the kids to play.

We had a small wedding, just family and friends, in the Weasleys' backyard where Fleur and Bill had their wedding. It was beautiful, lily flowers everywhere, red and gold colors of Gryffindor, me in my mother's wedding gown and Harry was so handsome in his dress robes. Arielle was our little flower girl, and of course Teddy was the ring-bearer, both of them were so adorable.

"Is she ready yet?" Harry came in with our eleven year old son Jamie, short for James, who of course was beginning at Hogwarts. Jamie was a shy little boy, but Arielle just loved him to death when he was a baby. She dressed him up in her doll clothes, tickled him when he was sad, hell she practically smothered him as a big sister.

"Almost."

Things were wonderful now, after Jamie was born Harry started working as an Auror, and was now the head of a team. Though it was more paperwork than being out, he didn't complain since he was able to look at old files of all death eaters and criminals in Azkaban.

I on the other hand had decided to take up a job second in command to Kingsley, as his undersecretary and it made my family proud. I was in law, and I had helped adjust many laws along with many rights of house elves and other magical creatures. It was my dream job, and I would do anything and everything to put balance back into our world.

"Mum…?" My little boy seemed so nervous.

"What is it Jamie?" he walked over and just hugged me. "Oh sweetheart."

"Mum…"

"Sweetie I know you're nervous, but you'll be fine." Harry chuckled.

"Hey he's still a kid until he leaves for Hogwarts." Jamie had my light-colored bushy hair, but he had Harry's eyes, Lily's eyes. His full name was James Sirius Potter, and though he was shy he had quite a prankster streak in him.

Arielle had loved Hogwarts, she was one of the smartest kids in her year like me and a Chaser on the Quidditch team. She had been put in Ravenclaw, much to my and Harry's shock but who would've thought since she was far to intelligent to be in Gryffindor.

"Mum! Dad!" Arielle came rushing downstairs with her trunk behind her. "I'm ready!"

"Do you have Eros with you?" she slapped her head and went back upstairs. Eros was Arielle's pet garden snake, whom she found in the back yard after he hatched from an abandoned nest. Turns out she could speak Parseltongue like Harry, and so could Jamie, I just hoped it wouldn't affect our son making friends in school.

"Honestly how is she so smart but she forgets things so easily?" Harry laughed.

"Well she's our daughter, a little of both goes a long way." Arielle came back down with a small cage containing Eros.

"That's everything, now can we go?" my little girl, she was ready to begin school. Oh where had the years gone, she and Teddy were both in the same year, and even if Teddy was a few months older and in Gryffindor the two were great friends together.

"Let's see, you have your clothes, books, wand, cauldron, snake, trunk, jumper, snacks, anything else?"

"No that's everything." How she had grown up so fast, her dark hair was now long and pulled back in a French braid, she had gotten so tall, oh before I knew it she would be graduating in no time.

"Let's be off, we're going to meet up with Remus and Severus." while Harry grabbed her trunk I took Jamie and we headed for the car. Though Harry wasn't accustomed to driving I had managed to persuade him to take a driving test so we could use it in the city instead of disapparating.

We made it to the car, packed up and Harry drove us towards the station. I saw the Lupin car in the parking lot, and there I saw Remus, Severus, Teddy, and their new addition little Sarah Nymphadora Lupin, named for Tonks and Remus' mother, standing near the doorway. Sarah was nine, two years younger than Jamie, born from Severus of course. When they found out they were having another child both men were overjoyed, and like Teddy she showed no signs of Lycanthropy.

She was our goddaughter, as Teddy was our godson and we loved them both like our own. Our children loved them, and they would all be great friends.

"Uncle Remy! Uncle Sev!" both kids ran to the men and embraced them. Harry grabbed the cage and trunk while I held onto Jamie. We walked up to greet them and Harry placed Arielle's things on a trolley.

"Good to see you kids, are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Arielle and Teddy cheered.

"Let's get going, the train leaves in thirty minutes." The kids followed us into the platforms; the busy train station was as packed as ever. Thankfully we wouldn't have to wait on a line, so we could get to our platform 9 ¾ just as it was ready.

"Aren't you going with us dad?" Teddy looked up at Severus.

"I'll be there later son, you don't have to worry." Severus had taken up his old Potions position, figured it would be less dangerous than DADA.

"Wait, you mean Remus is going to watch Sarah by himself?" they shook their heads.

"While I work during the day Andromeda will take care of her and school her, when my shift ends I'll pick her up and we spend the afternoon together."

"I'll write to her of course, I wouldn't want my little girl to worry." Sarah hugged her daddy and kissed his cheek.

"I wanna go too." She whimpered.

"Oh Sarah don't cry, you'll be at Hogwarts before you know it." We soon entered the platform, and rushed through the barrier. The kids led their trollies over to the luggage car, and walked with us through the crowd of people already wishing their children goodbye.

"Hermione! Harry! Professors!" all of us turned to see Ron, Lavender and their twins coming over to meet us.

"Hello Ron, Lavender you look wonderful." Lavender was pregnant with their third child, a boy from what I knew, since they already had three girls, the eldest being Penelope and the twins Kelly and Shelly Weasley. Penelope was a bit of a late bloomer, but she was still starting with Jamie. She had her father's bravery, and her mother's sweetness, but she didn't go overboard like they had when they were younger.

"Thanks, I just can't wait for this one to be born my ankles are the size of cantaloupes." Ron slipped an arm around her.

"You're still beautiful to me Lav." Lavender giggled.

"Oh Ron you spoil her." Ron's job at the Auror office had been fine, but he took up a weekend job at the joke shop with his brothers because he had a lot of mouths to feed. Lavender helped too, since she became Madame Bones' assistant/protégé, and she loved the twins just like her little girls.

"Hey she's my wife." Penelope and Jamie watched the other children board the train, and I saw my son shake a bit.

"Mum, what if…what if I'm not put in the right house?" he was just like Arielle when she first began.

"Why would you ask that?"

"I mean, I know Slytherin isn't really bad anymore, and I know that Hufflepuff is a nice one but…what if the hat doesn't put me in one you like?"

"You don't have to worry about that son, it doesn't matter which house you're in to us. We'd still love you no matter what."

"Even if I end up in Slytherin, or Ravenclaw?" he blushed a bit.

"Well you are smart like a Ravenclaw, but you're slick like a Slytherin so it could go either way. You're our boy Jamie; we won't disown you if you're in a different house than Gryffindor."

"Yeah lil bro, come on I'm in Ravenclaw maybe you can join me." he turned to her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can show you the ropes." He seemed to like that.

"So you'd really let me be in any house?"

"You got it kid, the same goes for you." Harry pointed at Penelope.

"Absolutely, times are different now." Ron hugged Penelope, she was so much like him, the hair, the face, the eyes, but thankfully she was around Molly a lot.

"Harry, Hermione." Draco and Pansy came over with their son Scorpius. "Is everyone ready?"

"Just about, we were giving the kids a little advice on houses." Scorpius was a sweet young man, and from what I could see he seemed to have a small crush on Penelope, probably because they'd known each other since they were in diapers.

"ALL ABOARD!" we heard the conductor shout and the engine honked.

"You ready?" Jamie nodded.

"I'm ready."

"We'll write to you soon, you and Arielle. You be good and don't forget to introduce him to Hagrid Arielle."

"I won't, tell Ginny I hope she does great in her next match in Bulgaria." After we were married Ginny went on to play for the Holyhead Harpies, and she became a popular pro. She came back every few months to see her family, and she loved being around the kids but of course she wasn't the maternal type so a life of settling down wasn't on her list yet.

"We will, be sure to tell us all that happens." We exchanged hugs and a few kisses, and after a few more goodbyes to the others the kids boarded the train. They sat in a car where we saw them waving, we waved back, and as the train rolled away I started thinking about all that had happened in the past decade. With all my memories of Harry and I together, everything had turned out much better than I had hoped.

Harry and I married, with two children, our friends and their children, our families all together; we were finally at peace.

I felt Harry squeeze my hand as the smoke from the train disappeared long after it had taken off.

"They'll be alright." I turned and shared a kiss with him.

"I know, but I'll miss them." He wrapped his arms around me. Everyone else bid farewell, and left to go back home. We stood there for Merlin knows how long, but I almost wasn't ready to leave just yet.

"Come on Mione, let's head home." He started pulling me towards the barrier.

"It's going to be quiet without them." I heard him chuckle. "What?"

"Well maybe we can start on a third, if you love the sound of children in our house." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Harry James Potter are you suggesting we go all Chippendale right here in King's Cross Station?"

"You said it not me." I slapped his arm.

"Certainly not here, but why not the car?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him and he just pulled me down for a kiss.

"I love the way you think, last one there has to bottom!" he ran through the barrier but I caught up with him just in time.

Life was grand again, and now I could only imagine what games Harry would think of once this one was done.

The End.

_**Thanks again for the reviews and favorites. Sorry about the mistakes, but this fic is just going to stay how I made it. I have started a new slash fic and if you're interested feel free to look it up.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


End file.
